Three's a destiny
by witchlight
Summary: One is special,Two are chosen but Three are a destiny. Dumbledore reveals that he has not told Harry the whole prophecy but does he really understand what the rest of it means? Oh and where do the Summers girls fit in?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.

Setting: Straight after Order of the Phoenix and starts at the Buffy episode 'No Place Like Home'-when Buffy finds out that Dawn's the key and Joyce is ill.

Pairings: Really not sure yet.

Summary: One is special, Two are chosen but 3 are destiny.

Nearly fifteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, only James Potter.  Is it time Lily returned to the wizarding world?

Thanks to Sam 453 for all the help with this-but I swear it was still my idea but she helped loads.  Hope it turns out like it did in our heads!

Prologue 

Professor Dumbledore stood at his window watching his students bustle out of the castle doors below and hurry to the carriages waiting which to many seemed horseless but to which Dumbledore saw skeletal, black, winged creatures harnessed.  He watched as a group of giggling girls boarded one, as pairs of siblings and couples walked together across the lawn.  The wizened wizard smiled slightly at the innocence of the scene but his blue eyes were not in agreement with his lips.   For Dumbledore was watching for one person in particular, a boy of sixteen who had the power to blind him from all he knew he should do, a boy he had come to love as a son and a boy who suffered as a result.  There he was walking silently with his friends, they too had suffered but not like he, the boy who lived and wished at that moment that he did not.  'It wasn't so long ago' Dumbledore thought 'He was here and he saw that.'

            "I said it was time.  I said I would tell him everything."  Dumbledore turned suddenly to a cabinet by the door and pulled out a stone basin with carvings of strange runes gouged into it and a silvery fluid filling it.  Feverishly Dumbledore pressed his wand against his temple and drew silvery, gossamer-fine threads of thought repeatedly placing them in the pensieve.  Then he stopped and with a sigh prodded the liquid with his wand tip.

            A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin.  Sybill Trelawny spoke again in the harsh, hoarse tones that accompanied her true prophesies.

            _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…to a mother whose blood runs in her child of darkness.  The one with strength unseen, the one who will be forsaken by their world yet will return to it.  One whose life hangs in the balance of light and dark who will fight every day as is their calling…To the mother who defied the Dark Lord three times a child who was scarcely there, never theirs yet who they will love forever and always."_

            The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

            "So you did not tell him everything Dumbledore" said the voice of Phineas Nigellus from his portrait.

            "No Phineas I did not."  Dumbledore replied bowing his head.  "I allowed myself to be weak once again but I will tell him…when he is recovered…when he is ready."

Really short I know but it was just a taster.  Let me know what you thought of my extended prophecy and Dumbledore's actions.  Please!!!!!!!!And anything else you have to say. Please review!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.


	2. Those who lived

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.

Setting: Straight after Order of the Phoenix and starts at the Buffy episode 'No Place Like Home'-when Buffy finds out that Dawn's the key and Joyce is ill.

Pairings: Really not sure yet.

Summary: One is special, Two are chosen but 3 are destiny.

Sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, only James Potter.  Is it time Lily returned to the wizarding world?

Thanks to Sam 453 for all the help with this-but I swear it was still my idea but she helped loads.  Hope it turns out like it did in our heads!

Thank you thank you thank you for my reviews! Glad u liked it but more reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated.  Sorry it's taken me a little while to get this up it's kinda long and I was kinda busy what with our team getting through to the finals of the national schools lacrosse tournament and all (sorry couldn't resist a brag I'm very excited about it!)

Becks89: Wahoo you liked it! I luv ur stories so update quickly! Hope this makes it a little clearer how things will fit in place (although not too clear 'cos that'd ruin the fun)

Chapter 1-Those who lived

Sixteen years ago, England

It was a halloween night and yet the village of Godric's Hollow was deathly silent.  There were, it seemed, only three people awake and they sat conversing in terse voices in a house on the edge of the village.  Sirius Black was one, a handsome man with long hair dark enough to match his name and a kind smile that showed itself as he looked at the sleeping child curled up by his side.  She was tiny, seemingly doll-like although her sleeping state belied an exceptionally bubbly disposition.  Her blonde head lolled against Sirius' shoulder as her parents watched from the sofa opposite.  James Potter sat with his arm against his wife.  They shared the same worried expression although Lily's grew softer as she gazed adoringly at her daughter.  James used his free hand to rumple his already untidy black hair saying,

            "It's so frustrating not knowing.  Normally I'd say lets just get on and fight but he's so powerful that's not really a choice."

            "James" Lily said in a soothing voice "You know this is what we have to do.  Dumbledore arranged it and you know that it's for Harry's sake.  If the prophecy is right then we have to do anything possible to keep Harry from him, even if it means hiding.  Right Sirius?"

            Sirius nodded.  "I hate it too Prongs, the Order misses you in the field but if Dumbledore backs it he's got to have reason and Lily's right.  You've got to keep my godson safe now, and Hope."

            A flicker crossed Lily's face and she spoke tentatively.  "Hope's nothing to do with all this.  I hate that she's being dragged into it.  Couldn't we send her somewhere, somewhere safe?"

            Sirius laughed hollowly.  "Lily if there was such a place don't you think we'd all be there."

            "I mean," Lily's voice grew even quieter.  "Like maybe my sister's?"

            "And have her raised as a muggle!  Lily no child of ours will do any such thing!"  James exploded.

            "Do what daddy?"  Hope asked sleepily.

            "Nothing darling" Lily said kindly but firmly.  "Why don't you go up to bed?"

            "Want to stay with Sirius."

            "Honey you really should go to bed."  Hope frowned and gripped Sirius' arm hard enough to make him wince.

            "Looks like she's staying then" James said with a proud grin at Hope's cheekiness.  Sirius smiled but said,

            "She might be but I'm not.  I'm off to check on Wormtail.  See you tomorrow Prongs.  Lily."

            "Bye Padfoot."

            Sirius stood up to leave but Hope was still clinging tightly to him.  "I want to go with Sirius." She whined and Lily protested but Sirius' face lit up.

            "Sure you do.  You want to ride on uncle Padfoot's motor bike?" he said smiling but James frowned at his best friend and Sirius added quickly "But it's late and you should go to bed."

            "No" Hope yelled.  "I want to come."

            "Shush honey you'll wake Harry."  Sure enough the sound of a baby crying could be heard from upstairs.  "I'd better go check on him"  Lily left the room holding Hope by the hand and Sirius turned to James.

            Have you told her?" he asked and James shook his head.

            "She's not going to like it at all, she's been funny around him for ages now."

            "Really?  I remember she was always a hell of a lot nicer to him than we were.  She always used to have a go at us when we played those tricks or  when he did badly at something she always wanted us to help him more."

            "I know but she hasn't been like that since before Hope was born.  I didn't notice it until we made him drink that potion last year, you know the one that turned him into a worm for real.  Lily came in while he was still on the floor but didn't bat an eye-lash.  It's a bit weird."

            "What's a bit weird?" Lily asked from the doorway.  She was holding a young baby and Hope was following behind now dressed in pyjamas adorned with teddy bears.

            "Nothing Lils.  I'll just see Sirius out."  James said mentally kicking himself for being unable to come up with an answer.  James followed Sirius to the door and watched him walk to his massive motorbike parked just outside.  When the motorbike rose smoothly into the air James closed the door and turned to face his family.  He picked up Hope and sat next to Lily who was cradling Harry.

            "Why's Sirius checking on Peter tonight?" Lily asked abruptly and James winced, he'd been hoping to avoid that particular question.

            "Because he's secret keeper."

            "Yes I know Sirius is but shouldn't he be hiding rather than flying around on that bike.  He's not exactly inconspicuous on it is he."

            No Lils Sirius isn't secret keeper.  It's wormtail."  Lily's face paled and she opened her mouth but was unable to make a sound.  "It's Ok Lils Sirius reckons they'd never think to try Wormtail, I mean he's not exactly the greatest of wizards is he?"

            "So if Sirius says so it has to be right does it.  James it can't be Peter.  He he just can't be."

            "Why not?  What's the matter?"

            At that instant there was an almighty crash and the front door fell inwards.  Several figures in black cloaks and masks burst into the house followed by a tall, skeletal man with a pale face out of which scarlet slits of eyes glowed.

            "Lily it's him" James yelled.  "Take Harry and go.  I'll hold him off."  Lily ran to the stairs as James pulled his wand from his back pocket and began shooting spells at the intruders.  It was strange but all her mind could do was think about Alastor's warning to James never to keep his wand in his back pocket, thank g-d James never listened to him.  "Lily go.  Take Harry and go."  She looked back at Hope who was cowering behind James but was unable to do anything except follow his instructions.  She ran up to her room and locked the door.  She laid Harry on the bed and went to open the window.  As she got there a flash of green light illuminated the house and there was a brief scream cut off abruptly.  Lily fell to the floor gasping but didn't have time to recover from the shock.  The figure of Lord Voldemort stood infront of her a cold smile at the corners of his thin lips.  Lily reached for Harry whose crying was adding to the medley of noises and her fingers grazed his blanket.  As Voldemort raised his wand Lily's arms enfolded her baby and she kissed him softly on the forehead.

            "Stand aside you silly girl"

            "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry" lily cried in near hysteria.

            "Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside, now…"

            "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead" Lord Voldemort laughed, as if she could replace her son, still it wasn't as if he was above killing her as well… "Not Harry! Please have mercy…have mercy…"

            "Avada Kedavra" Lord Voldemort cried in a cruel voice, one that bore more resemblance to a snake's hiss than a human sound and for the second time that night a flash of green lit the house.  Three figures went flying, Lily was thrown against a dresser and fell to the floor, Harry's tiny frame landed back on the bed where he began crying even more fiercely as blood flowed freely from a gash on his forehead.  Lord Voldemort however seemed to disintegrate as he flew backwards towards the door so that a wisp of smoke escaped but there was no one to notice.

            Downstairs the masked intruders spread out.  A few lay motionless on the floor but one short one headed towards an upturned armchair.  Just as he reached it Hope, who had been hiding underneath it, jumped up and pushed the chair into the man's path.  She ran to the stairs and started hammering on her parents' bedroom door but no one opened it.  Hope could hear Harry crying inside but couldn't do anything to get to him.   Behind her the short death eater climbed the stairs his wand outstretched.  Hope heard him coming and turned around her back pressed against the door, heart hammering.

            "Alohomora" he said and the door swung open so that Hope fell backwards into the bedroom.  She scrambled to her feet and hurried over to Lily.  The death eater  followed her in, shutting the door behing him, wand still outstretched.  He removed his mask reveal;ing a pale face with watery blue eyes and rodent like features.  He walked over to Lily and Hope and to the young girl's amazement checked her mother's breathing and pulse.  Hope looked at the face now revealed and her eyes widened.

            "Peter?  Why are you dressed like that?  Like the nasty men downstairs?"  Pettigrew didn't answer Hope.  He raised his wand and as a third flash of light shone he shouted 

"Obliviate." 

            A huge crack sounded and the floor shifted.  Hope was thrown on top of Lily and groggily opened her eyes as plaster crumbled around them.  Quickly Pettigrew placed a small vial between Lily and Hope's hands, pressing them together so that the glass broke and the liquid spilled down their wrists.  Finally Pettigrew handed Hope a stuffed pig, still in silence, ignoring Harry's wimpering.  He took Lily's hand, held it to his lips for a moment and placed it under Hope's, touching the pig.  For a second he stood there looking at mother and daughter, Hope was still in a state of semi-conciousness after the first spell and Lily lay unconscious.  Then suddenly he was left in the quaking room with only Harry.

The floor trembled violently as Pettigrew headed towards Harry.  Large chunks of plaster fell and he gave up instead disapparating with a crack.  He reappeared downstairs amongst the upturned furniture and the few bodies that lay unmoving on the floor.  Dust was rising from the piles of rubble and continued to drift around the room as Wormtail pulled out his wand once more.

"Transformus" he muttered pointing it at one of the death eater's bodies and the black-cloaked figure morphed into an exact likeness of Lily Potter.  Fully aware of what he was doing Wormtail made to perform the spell on a second body but once again a shuddering of the building forced him to disapparate.  A split second later one side of the house subsided with a great crash.  As the neighbours began emerging from their houses Wormtail watched from behind the large oak tree where Sirius' motorbike had been parked earlier that evening.  The other death eaters had vanished and as far as he could see so had Lord Voldemort but Wormtail knew it would be barely any time before wizards showed up at the scene.  For now there were only muggles there treading carefully over the rubble.  An elderly man in stripy pyjamas was calling out loudly,

"James? Lily?"  there was obviously no answer but the man kept trying.  "Harry? Hope?" 

 Wormtail breathed in sharply, flustered and without thinking clearly swung his wand out in front of him bellowing "Obsoletatus."  The power of the spell surprised Pettigrew and he sank to his knees gasping.  It was only a moment or two later when an enormous man Pettigrew recognised as Hagrid turned up and he knew that his second plan would have to be put into action.  Wormtail strode off melting almost into the shadows but he was not agile enough to fully disappear.  There was a grip of pure evil round his heart as he allowed hatred for one particular man to well up inside him.

                Hagrid looked mournfully at the ruined house in front of him and joined the muggles searching the rubble.  He found Harry and wrapped him carefully inside his large overcoat.  Hagrid looked up to the sky as a roaring sounded but relaxed when he saw Sirius on his motorbike.  Sirius landed in front of the house and walked over to Hagrid.  His face was pale, made to seem even more so by the black locks framing it, and hagrid could see that Sirius' legs were shaking.

                "Did he?  What happened?  Where's James?" Sirius sputtered and Hagrid looked at the young man with deep pity.

                "Sorry Sirius mate."

                "No no it can't be. James?  What about Lily? And Harry and…what about Harry?"

                "I've got him here Sirius."

                "Give him to me Hagrid.  I'll take care of him."

                "Can't Sirius.  Dumbledore's orders, harry's goin' to the Dursleys."

                "The muggles?  No way Hagrid.  Harry's a wizard, I mean he's Lily and James' son for crying out loud."

                "I know mate I know but I've got no choice."

                "But I'm his godfather" Sirius concluded weakly.

                "I'm sorry mate but there's nothing' yeh can do now, go an' get some rest it's all a bit much. " Hagrid said looking kindly at the distraught man.  "Is there someone to be with yeh?  Maybe yeh should tell pettigrew."

                Sirius looked at Hagrid with a sudden steely glint in his eyes and muttered the name "Pettigrew." then he continued.  "take my bike hagrid. It'll be quickest to get Harry there."

                "But its yehs"

                "I wont need it any more Hagrid.  Just keep Harry safe for me."

                "Will do mate.  What are yeh goin' the do now then?"

                "I'm going to find Pettigrew."

                Readers you know what happened that night in England.  The night the Dark Lord was vanquished saw also the downfall of an innocent man and the escape of a traitor.  Sirius' laughter echoed on the air as ministry wizards dragged him towards twelve years of hell.  Across the pond however those twelve years would bear many  surprises, the first of which was underway.

Sixteen years ago.  LA

                Joyce Summers woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows.  She was warm and comfortable sandwiched between her husband and her daughter.  Buffy rolled over and Joyce realised they were holding hands.  She pulled her hand away from her daughter's tiny one and winced as she saw shards of glass in her palm.  Joyce sat up sharply and looked at Buffy's palm which was also covered in small cuts.  What surprised Joyce more however was the pink cuddly pig Buffy was holding for she was sure she had never seen it before.  Careful not to wake Hank or Buffy Joyce got up and went to the bathroom to clean her hand.  In the mirror was a red haired woman with stunningly green eyes.  Joyce turned around to look behind her but there was no one there.  When she looked back in the mirror hers was the only face she could see looking back at her with a rather confused expression.

Please please review.  It might inspire me to get the next chapter up quicker!


	3. Real life?

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.

Setting: Straight after Order of the Phoenix and starts at the Buffy episode 'No Place Like Home 

when Buffy finds out that Dawn's the key and Joyce is ill.

Pairings: Really not sure yet.

Summary: One is special, Two are chosen but 3 are destiny.

Sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, only James Potter.  Is it time Lily returned 

to the wizarding world?

Thanks to Sam 453 for all the help with this-but I swear it was still my idea but she helped loads.  

Hope it turns out like it did in our heads!
    
    Hi ok this is a slightly different kind of chapter because it's pretty much an edited version 
    
    of the transcript for 'No Place Like Home' which is why it's not quite my style of 
    
    writing and why it's a lot more dialoguey.  Also it's long!!!
    
    Hopefully the formatting is better now!
    
    Ooh also notes to people who asked questions-
    
    Anne-Marie:Anyone can know where the Potters are if the secret keeper tells them.  So if 
    
    Pettigrew told Sirius then Sirius could know.
    
    WW: There is a reason 'The rat' did it but it wont be revealed for a long time!!!!
    
    Tanydwr and Thriodien:Ok lots of questions.  Buffy and Joyce are Hope and Lily but not 
    
    really in disguise. You'll see about the memories.  You will also see why Lily didn't die. 
    
     Harry did rebound the curse by himself but it will all be explained gradually.
    
    So please read and enjoy.
    
    Chapter 2: Real life?
    
    It was dark at the abandoned warehouse.  A huge, burley Hell's Angel biker-type vampire loomed 
    
    menacingly over Buffy's tiny frame.
    
    "I've always wanted to kill the Slayer." He jeered showing his fangs but Buffy, unafraid, 
    
    quipped
    
    "And I've always wanted piano lessons. So really, who's surprised we have all this 
    
    unexpressed rage?" punctuating her words with blow after blow, knocking the hulking 
    
    vampire back several feet. He tried to retaliate with a brutal punch to her face and grinned at his momentary success as she reeled backwards but Buffy blocked a second blow and soon 
    
    the vampire was flattened against the chain link fence, his arm wrenched behind his back. Buffy
    
    continued talking as if nothing had interrupted her.
    
    "But honestly? I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what... you find yourself a good 
    
    anger management class..." Gathering his strength the vampire threw Buffy off him but her slayer 
    
    reflexes were too strong and she slamed him back into the fence again and whipped out a stake.  
    
    "…And I'll jam this pokey wood stick through your heart."  Before the vampire could react, Buffy 
    
    staked him and slipped the stake back into her coat as he turned to dust.  As she walked away Buffy muttered to herself "I think that sets the world speed record for closure."
    
    A bright light shone in Buffy's eyes and she turned to see the factory night watchman approaching.
    
    "Miss, if you're looking for one of those rave parties, I'm afraid you're late. Chased a 
    
    bunch of kids out of here last night."
    
    Thinking quickly Buffy replied "Oh, right. Yeah. Darn. My fellow ravers will be so 
    
    disappointed. It was my turn to bring the Bundt cake."
    
    Seemingly oblivious to her lame cover the night watchman continued.
    
    "You know, if it was my call, I'd let you do whatever you want. It's not like anybody's 
    
    using this place or nothin'. But they just don't pay me enough to argue with the boss so..."
    
    Keen to get away Buffy interrupted the watchman. "Already gone!"She turned to leave but the guard stopped her.
    
    "Oh, hey! Hold it, miss. Take your... whatever this is with you."  He bent over, picked 
    
    up a glowing yellow orb and handed it to Buffy who looked at it curiously.
    
    "Thank you."
    
    "Glow balls, huh?" the watchman laughed. "I swear, I don't get your generation. What 
    
    is that thing?" Distracted Buffy replied vaguely 
    
    "I'll let you know as soon as I find out" and turned and walked off into the night.
    
    The next morning Buffy was in the kitchen preparing a breakfast tray for her mother 
    
    when Dawn entered smiling.
    
    "Dawn, touch nothing." Buffy snapped and annoyed Dawn responded
    
    "Who died and made you the Iron Chef?"
    
    "Look, Mom's sick and I made her a nice non-instant breakfast for once. And I don't 
    
    need you…" Dawn knocked over the rose vase on the tray. "...doing that."
    
    At that moment Joyce entered the kitchen in her bathrobe, also smiling.
    
    "Oh! Check out the "Pamper Mom" platter. You two do all this?" she asked Dawn.
    
    "Oh, Buffy helped." Dawn said knowing this would irritate her older sister.
    
    Indignantly Buffy cried "I didn't "help"... but Joyce misunderstood and said
    
    "I'm sure you did.  So neither of you is pregnant, failingor under indictment?…Just 
    
    checking." She added after seeing their faces.
    
    "We knew you were feeling less-than-great so..." Buffy started.
    
    "Yeah, the headaches they said would go away came back and 
    
    brought some friends along with" Joyce said making light of the pain in her head.
    
    "Well, what did the doctor say?" Buffy asked anxiously.
    
    "Oh, take four of some-pills a day and come back for tests."
    
    "So they don't know what's wrong?"
    
    "Not yet."
    
    "Well, that's unacceptable. I think we should get a second opinion."
    
    "Well, we need a first opinion first, honey."
    
    "okay, we'll go right now." Buffy said, keen to find the root of the problem but Joyce 
    
    smiled annoyingly and said.
    
    "Buffy, I know you're concerned, okay? But don't be. I'm still the mom. 
    
    Which means I get to worry about you two. Which is a good thing because you're a Vampire Slayer." She pulled Dawn onto her lap "And  you... you are my little punkin' belly!"
    
    "Oh, Mom! That's like my kid name." Dawn whined, embarrassed.
    
    "So I can't be retro?" Joyce joked.  Buffy noted Joyce and Dawn's easy camaraderie 
    
    and felt a little excluded from the scene.
    
    "Did you ever have any names for me?" she asked trying to remind them of her presence.
    
    "No... I think you were always just Hope."
    
    "Excuse me?" Buffy asked thinking she must have mis-heard.
    
    "What honey? We just never gave you another name." Joyce said confusedly.  "You're 
    
    just Buffy."
    
    "I got some names for ya..." Dawn said teasingly not realising that Buffy was trying to 
    
    cover a sore feeling inside.  Suddenly Joyce remembered something and turned to Buffy.
    
    "What are you doing hanging around here? Isn't this Giles' big day?"
    
    "Oh!" Buffy said suddenly remembering.  "Bigger than big. It's his grand opening".
    
    "So go. Bring me back a... I don't know... a flying broomstick or something."  Joyce 
    
    joked but Dawn missed the joke and said.
    
    "Those never really work."
    
    "Whatever. Book club tonight?" Joyce asked her younger daughter.
    
    "Uh-huh."
    
    "You guys have a book club?" Buffy asked half incredulous, half insanely jealous. Off 
    
    their looks she added.  " Okay, I'm gonna go. I will be back later. What time is your 
    
    doctor's appointment?"  At Joyce's exasperated look she continued again.  "I just want 
    
    to know... take it easy. I want you to relax all day, keep your feet up, plenty of Oprah." 
    
    Completely oblivious to Buffy's intentions Dawn added
    
    "Plus you can check my rain forest report and you know there's like eighty bazillion old 
    
    board games-"
    
    Buffy grabbed Dawn by the arm and dragged her out of the house.
    
    "Hey! You said I couldn't come." Dawn squealed.
    
    "Changed my mind."
    
    THE MAGIC BOX
    
    Buffy pushed open the shop door and glanced up at the quaint bell that rang.  She 
    
    strolled into the store, taking in the curios and knickknacks lining the shelves. The store was quiet 
    
    and empty. She looked up to find Giles standing serenely in the centre of the store, dressed in a 
    
    spangled purple robe and pointed purple warlock's cap. Giles smiles at Buffy cheerily who merely 
    
    stared him down. Finally, he dropped the facade and shrugged out of the costume just as Dawn 
    
    burst through the door behind Buffy, gasping for breath.
    
    "I told you you couldn't ditch me!" she gasped to Buffy then "Whoa... Mr. Giles! This 
    
    place is so... wow. I mean, check out all the magic junk."
    
    "Our new slogan..." Giles said dryly but Dawn interrupted him.
    
    "So when's it open? You know, for customers?"
    
    "Since nine this morning, actually."
    
    "Dawn. Go. Browse. And-"
    
    "You break it, you bought it." Heard you the first sixty times." Dawn wandered into the 
    
    recesses of the store to check the place out.
    
    Giles continued talking to Buffy from where he left off. "Still, not to worry. No, I've got 
    
    feelings about this place. Magick's a small niche market but... well, think about it. 
    
    Sunnydale... monsters... supply and demand. They'll be lining up around the block in no 
    
    time."
    
    "Yeah. You'll be making money hand over fist." Suddenly puzzled, she held her hand 
    
    over her fist. "Which I guess is a good thing."
    
    "You all right? You seem a little distracted."
    
    Buffy sighed. "It's just my mom's still sick and we have no idea what the deal is."
    
    "She is getting medical attention?" Giles asked anxiously.
    
    "Yeah. We have a highly trained medical staff working 'round the clock to tell us 
    
    diddly."
    
    "I'm sorry. Still, you know, time and patience... both great comforts"
    
    The bell jingled as ran in, excitedly.
    
    "Giles! Where's your hat and cloak?" she asked but Dawn interrupted.
    
    "Willow! You gotta see this. They have the coolest talismens... mans... talisguys. I-"
    
    "Actually, I have a little Scooby-centric deal to deal with first." Buffy said cutting Dawn 
    
    off.  She reached into her bag and removed the glowing yellow globe.  "I put this before 
    
    the group. "What the hell is it?"
    
    As usual it was Giles who had the first shot.  "It appears to be paranormal in origin."
    
    "How can you tell?" Willow asked interestedly but to her surprise Giles replied.
    
    "Well, it's so shiny."
    
    "Found it on patrol." Buffy said handing the object to Giles.  Dawn leaned over to look 
    
    at the globe, knocking over a fragile china lantern in the process. 
    
    "Oops"
    
    "Oops?" Buffy repeated irritated as Giles handed Willow the sphere and wordlessly 
    
    headed into the back to get a broom. "Dawn, we're going."
    
    Dawn knew she was in trouble and headed out, dejected. Willow stopped Buffy on her 
    
    way to the door.
    
    "Buffy, wait. Go easy on her."
    
    "Why?" Buffy asked incredulously.
    
    "I can't help it. I just have all this involuntary empathy for Dawn. 'Cause she's, you 
    
    know, a big spaz."
    
    All of Buffy's pent-up frustrations suddenly welled up inside her and spilled out. "She's 
    
    so annoying. Especially now that Mom's sick. She's all over her while I have to be the 
    
    grown-up and the two of them are like the Giggle Twins and why can't I ever be L'il 
    
    Punkin' Belly?"
    
    Willow started speaking in her well used comforting voice.  "While I don't feel qualified 
    
    to address the last part, I can tell you that Dawn's not just the youngest, she's the baby and maybe 
    
    your mom needs that right now."
    
    "Dawn doesn't care what my mom..." Buffy paused just for a second, trying to express
    
    what she was feeling.  "You just have no idea how much I wish I were an only child 
    
    these days."  She headed out to meet Dawn, a steely look on her face.
    
    Buffy's house
    
    Buffy and Dawn walked through the door still bickering. Dawn was still going on about 
    
    the incident at the shop saying "We can't all be born with big, fancy, Chosen One reflexes, you 
    
    know." But for about the 20th time that day Buffy interrupted her.
    
    "Shh! Mom?" A soft moan was coming from the living room and Buffy and Dawn 
    
    rushed to their mother  who was lying on the couch in obvious distress."Mom!" Buffy 
    
    cried and, panicked, Dawn asked
    
    "What's wrong?"
    
    Weakly Joyce replied "It's just my head."
    
                   "I'm taking you to the doctor."
    
                   "No, sweetheart. I'm fine." Joyce protested.  "where's James?"
    
                   "James?" Buffy asked confused.
    
                   "Come on Hope where is he?"
    
                   "Huh?"
    
                   "Hope where is he what's happened?"
    
                   "Mom what's wrong?"
    
                   "What honey I'm fine."
    
                   Ignoring her mother's strange comments Buffy replied. "We don't know that. We don't 
    
    know anything. We're going."
    
    "I just need my prescription. Please?" Joyce asked weakly.
    
    Buffy picked up the slip and stood up. "Hospital pharmacy open?" she asked and Joyce 
    
    nodded.  "Ten minutes." Buffy said and headed out.
    
    SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL- PHARMACY COUNTER
    
    The technician handed Buffy a bottle of pills and she turned to leave, examining the
    
    bottle as she went. As she walked down the corridor BEN, the nurse,called out to 
    
    Buffy, stopping her.
    
    "Hey! It's Buffy, isn't it?" She looked at him, confused.  "Ben... but you can call me 
    
    man-nurse. Everybody else here does." Suddenly the patient Ben was wheeling in a chair sat up, 
    
    struggling to get off the gurney. Buffy looked at the man and recognised him as the factory night 
    
    watchman from the night before.
    
    "I don't belong here." He cried. "I have important instructions. Fascists!"
    
    Ben pushed him back down while the orderlies accompanying them fastened his 
    
    restraints. "Now you're hurting the nice orderly who's here to help you." Ben said soothingly to the 
    
    watchman then to the nurse.  "I need nine cc's of Phenobarbital in this guy n-" but he stopped 
    
    speaking when Buffy stepped up and slammed the man down onto the gurney with one arm and 
    
    effortlessly held him there. "Or not." Ben recovered. "Now let's strap him." He said to the nurse. 
    
    "For your own good, I promise." Then he turned to Buffy saying "You know, not to be rampantly 
    
    sexist in the workplace, but you've got some serious muscles for a girl."
    
    "I... um..." Buffy stuttered hesitantly.
    
    "Radioactive spider bite?" Ben joked and Buffy played along.
    
    "How'd you guess?"
    
    "I'm a doctor- well, almost."
    
    The night watchman seized Buffy's arm and looked at the medicine bottle she was holding.
    
    "Doesn't even help. Doesn't make a damn bit of difference!" he said shaking his head wildly.
    
    "I've met this guy." Buffy said to Ben.  " He's a security guard. He's not crazy."
    
    "If you say so..." Ben began looking at Buffy as if she was crazy herself but the watchman interrupted him.
    
    "They're coming at you. Don't think you're above it, missy. They come through the 
    
    family! They get to your family!"  Something clicked inside Buffy's head and she ran out 
    
    of the hospital clutching Joyce's pills tightly.
    
    THE MAGIC BOX
    
    Giles handed a couple their purchase with a smile.  "Thank you for choosing to shop at 
    
    The Magic Box and please do come again." Willow was standing at the counter, perusing an ancient 
    
    tome. Giles waited until the couple left the store, then bounded over to her, giddy.  "Did you see 
    
    that? Customers! Real, live customers! They came in and I gave them things and they gave me 
    
    money and then they left! It's brilliant!" He jumped back to the cash register to deposit the cash.
    
    "Congratulations. You're an official capitalist running dog. But I gotta tell ya...on the 
    
    orbular front? We're batting zeroes."
    
    "Well, we'll just have to keep trying." Giles said still grinning from his success.  A group 
    
    of customers entered and began browsing. Giles called out to them. "If there's anything you need 
    
    help with, let me know." Anya was among the customers.  She stopped at the main display table, 
    
    examining the items. She picked up a small bag of dust and carried it over to Giles.
    
    "Your conjuring powder is grotesquely over-priced."
    
    "Anya..."
    
    "I'm sorry. I'm nearly out of money. I've never had to afford things before and it's 
    
    making me bitter."
    
    "The change is palpable." Giles said dryly.  " That stuff doesn't come cheap."
    
    "Well, you're getting ripped off. I could hook you up with the troll that sheds it."  Buffy 
    
    ran into the shop a moment later, flustered.
    
    "Giles, I have an idea what's making my mom sick."
    
    "Have you spoken with her doctors?"
    
    "They won't find anything. What's hurting her- it's supernatural. (picks up the orb) The 
    
    night watchman who found this thing? He went crazy- like overnight." Willow, Giles and 
    
    Anya backed away cautiously on hearing this but Buffy reassures them.  "It won't hurt 
    
    us. I had it on me all night. But this guy, he saw things... he said things."
    
    "Such as?" Giles asked curiously.
    
    "They'll come at me through my family."
    
    "Who will?"
    
    "I don't know... yet. But whatever touched this guy, it made him see through what the 
    
    rest of us are seeing. He knew someone's hurting my mom and they're trying to get to 
    
    me."
    
    "It's possible" Giles said doubtfully "but still... the ramblings of a madman aren't much 
    
    to go on."
    
    "Yeah, but it's a start. We need to find out who's making my mom sick and how."
    
    "Then what?" Willow asked.
    
    "Then I hunt them... find them... and kill them." Buffy said simply.
    
    Later that day things began to pick up in the Magic Box.  Anya was working the 
    
    register.  Whilst Buffy and Willow were at the counter, busily researching. A customer 
    
    approached Willow with an antique hourglass and asked
    
    "Do you gift wrap?"
    
    "Do we!" Willow said scornfully then quickly to Anya "Do we?"  On Anya's nod
    
    Willow continued. "Oh! We do. Little help..."
    
    Giles was desperately trying to manage the customers and answer a flurry of questions 
    
    when Xander entered and walked over to Buffy.  
    
    "Did you ever think in a million years you'd miss the high school library?"
    
    Buffy distracted by her problems didn't answer Xander directly.  Instead she told him 
    
    "Someone put a spell on my mom. Something to make it seem like she's sick."
    
    Trying to keep the situation light Xander said.  "That's a new kind of nasty. Any 
    
    suspects?"
    
    "Well, I've got the list narrowed down to just under infinity." Buffy sighed.
    
    Willow carried the hourglass over to Anya, the wrapping paper hanging off it. "Does
    
    this look right to you?" she asked and typically bluntly Anya replied.
    
    "Sure, if you wrapped it with your feet." She took the hourglass and started wrapping it 
    
    herself. Willow frowned but turned away leaving Anya with the wrappings.  Anya 
    
    turned to Buffy to 
    
    offer some help.  "You know, Buffy, there used to be this French sorcerer back in the
    
    16th I-don't-know-what named"
    
    "Cloutier?" Giles asked and Anya continued,
    
                   "So cute in his little knickers. But he had this one spell demons just hated called tirer la
    
    couture."
    
    "Rotate many foodstuffs?" Buffy asked confused but Willow translated more accurately
    
    "Pull the curtain back."
    
    "A spell to see spells... well, a trance to see spells, actually, but you get the idea. Try
    
    that." Anya suggested, or more accurately instructed.
    
    "What do you mean "see" spells?" Buffy asked.
    
    "Well, all spells leave a trace signature. It's just not perceptible to the human eye. In this 
    
    case, it could be the image of a hand choking your mother." Giles answered and Anya 
    
    picked up his thread.
    
    "Or a cloud of mist around her."
    
    "Or maybe the shape of the demon that's performing the spell?" Willow asked hopefully
    
    and Giles nodded.  Anya held up the perfectly-wrapped hourglass, beaming. At having 
    
    solved two problems at once.
    
    "Okay, so I'll do what Monsieur Silk Knickers did. I'll go home, I'll get trancey and I'll
    
    see what's affecting my mom." Buffy decided but Willow expressed her doubts.
    
    "I don't know, Buffy. Trances?"
    
    Giles backed Willow up, worried about Buffy performing such magic.  "Yes, Buffy, the
    
    Sorcerer Cloutier was legendary. His skills at achieving higher states of consciousness 
    
    were"
    
    "Better than mine?" Buffy finished then turning to Willow "I knew he was gonna say 
    
    that. But I've been practicing concentration skills. I know I'm close." She reassured 
    
    them both.
    
    "Are you ready?" Giles asked Buffy seriously.
    
    "It's my mom." Buffy replied equally seriously.  " I'll get ready.  What do I need?"
    
    A short while later Buffy was sitting on the floor in the middle of her bedroom preparing 
    
    for her trance.  She pulled out from her bag a small bag of incense, powders and other 
    
    magickal talismans.  She lit the incence and poured the conjuring powder in a circle on 
    
    the carpet.  She sat down, cross-legged in the centre of the circle and placed her hands 
    
    on her knees ready for meditation.  She closed her eyes and began.  Buffy stayed in the 
    
    lotus position in deep meditation until nightfall.  Her trance deepened with each passing 
    
    moment until suddenly her eyes snapped open.  She stood up and left her room. It 
    
    seemed to Buffy as if she was looking through a thinck cloud of mist, as if nothing was
    
    quite real. Her mother's voice came to Buffy as if from a great distance. Buffy walked
    
    slowly down the stairs, careful not to trip.  She saw through the mist that Joyce was 
    
    dressed and putting on her overcoat.
    
    "Mom? Are you going out?" she asked studying her mother carefully.  As she watched 
    
    it seemed as though her mother was flickering but Buffy couldn't be sure.  She thought 
    
    she saw a flash of red hair but the white mist was too thick to see clearly through.
    
    "Well, either modern medicine's working or I just took the world's best placebo. Either 
    
    way, I'm going out for a couple of hours." Joyce's voice echoed. "Are you sure you're 
    
    feeling okay? You seem a little out of it. Hey... Buffy?"
    
                   "Yeah. I'm fine. Long day's all. You go, have a good time." Buffy covered.
    
    Joyce smiled wistfully her face suddenly youthful and Buffy was more sure that she saw 
    
    piercing green eyes shining from her mom's face.  "You're so grown up." Joyce said but 
    
    Buffy suddenly realised she didn't feel so grown up.  Infact she felt really young, young 
    
    enough to want to cry about her mom leaving the house.  Joyce headed out and Buffy
    
    took a step backwards.  In front of her was a small figure, shadowy but Buffy could see 
    
    that it looked like her, a lot like her in fact.  
    
    But the figure did not stay long.  In fact it seemed to be enveloped by the white mist and
    
    disappeared.  In the living room Buffy found a family portrait from when she was 
    
    younger.  Dawn wouldn't have been born yet but there was a baby in the picture, and 
    
    those weren't her parents Buffy was sure.  There was a young woman with red hair and 
    
    green eyes holding the baby and a black haired man with glasses and a cheeky smile.  
    
    Buffy peered closely at the picture but it flickered like a bad quality TV show between 
    
    what Buffy knew it should show and this bizarre picture.  The only thing that was the 
    
    same was young Buffy.  In another picture which Buffy knew had Dawn in it as well the 
    
    flashing was more violent.  Dawn faded in and out of existence as did the dark haired 
    
    man and Buffy herself.  Joyce was alternately herself and the strange young woman 
    
    whilst a teenage boy randomly appeared.
    
    Buffy continued exploring her house finding that everything was shifting.  At times it 
    
    seemed the whole house was disappearing, at times she felt as if it was her that did so.  
    
    She was brought back to reality by the phone ringing.  It was Giles.
    
    "Buffy? Oh, I'm glad I've caught you. I think we may have underestimated what we're 
    
    dealing with."
    
    "Go on."
    
    "We've uncovered more than expected about this orb. It's called the Dagon Sphere 
    
    and it has a history going back many centuries."
    
    "What's it do?"
    
    "It's a protective device, used to ward off a great evil."
    
    "Any word on what this evil looks like?"
    
    "Unfortunately, no.   This is where accounts get vague. All we've managed to uncover 
    
    so far is the Dagon Sphere was created to repel  'That Which Must not Be Named.'"  
    
    Buffy felt a tingle pass down her spine, a tingle of fear which surprised her.
    
    "I'm going to go back to the factory where I found it. Then I'll come back to you."
    
    "Buffy, you've heard me say this before but do be careful. Anything that goes unnamed 
    
    is usually an object of deep worship or great fear-maybe both. Have you completed the 
    
    trance? Seen what's harming your mother?"
    
    "That's the thing... I just saw- well I don't really know what I saw.  It was like my life 
    
    didn't exist.  My mom was someone else, I was a little kid and Dawn was…somewhere 
    
    that's not here.  I don't understand it."
    
    "I do" Joyce's voice said from the doorway.  Buffy turned around startled, she hadn't 
    
    heard her mother come in.
    
    "What do you understand mom?" Buffy asked worried.
    
    "This isn't our life.  I need to go find him."
    
    "Find who?"
    
    "I have to find James."  Joyce suddenly started crying.  Giles was talking on the other 
    
    end of the phone but Buffy ignored him.  "I have to find him.  And Harry oh g-d what if 
    
    he's got Harry."
    
    "Who's got Harry?"
    
    "He who must not be named."
    
    Ok I know it doesn't quite fit but how cool that the Dagon sphere was made to repel 
    
    'That which cannot be named'-close to he who must not be named huh? Anyways reviews 
    
    please!!!!


	4. Rememberingof sorts

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.

Setting: Straight after Order of the Phoenix and starts at the Buffy episode 'No Place Like Home when Buffy finds out that Dawn's the key and Joyce is ill.

Pairings: Really not sure yet.

Summary: One is special, Two are chosen but 3 are destiny.

Sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, only James Potter.  Is it time Lily returned to the wizarding world?

Thanks to Sam 453 for all the help with this-but I swear it was still my idea but she helped loads

Sorry about the formatting of ch 3 but it's almost **all fixed** now, you only have to scroll along once or twice.

Captuniv: hank was pretty much all part of the spell-just part of the life Pettigrew created for Lily and Hope- a bit like Dawn's life was created for her in the actual series but her deal will all be explained 'cos she's going to be very important.

ScruffyWes: Sorry to kind of disappoint but you'll see Joyce doesn't really remember.  Also Joyce dying-it's tempting for the angst-you'll have to wait and see if I do it though.

Anne marie: I'm looking forward to Harry's reaction too (I have to work out how to write it though).  

Herald-Mage Brianna: Sorry! I fixed it though (almost)

Chapter 3: Remembering-of sorts 

"Who the hell is this anonymous bad?"  Buffy asked exasperated, barely registering the click on the other end of the 'phone line telling her Giles had hung up.  It was the second time she had heard of this un-nameable evil and Buffy wanted specifics.  It didn't seem likely that she was going to find anything out from her mother though.  Joyce had collapsed onto the floor where she sat shaking and sobbing.

            "James." She muttered.  "Must find James, must find him."

            "Who's James?"  Buffy asked gently but Joyce shook her head, still muttering.

            "Must find James.  Must find James."

            "Mom tell me who is James?"  Buffy said more firmly.

            "I don't know" Joyce said her cheeks wet with tears.  "I don't know Buffy but I have to find him."

            "Why?  How are you going to find someone by their first name?  Why do you only know their first name anyway?  Oh my g-d you didn't did you?  Please don't tell me you had a one nighter please."  Buffy winced at the very thought.

            "I don't know" Joyce sobbed yet again.  "I have to find him."

            "And who the hell is Harry?  Why is this no name evil after him?"  Joyce's expression cleared for a moment and she said

            "Voldemort.  Voldemort will kill him because he can destroy him."

            "Who's this Vol au vont guy now?  Psycho murderer or savoury snack?"  Buffy said lightly to cover her confusion but her mother was once again oblivious, muttering to herself 

"James, James."  Joyce clutched at her head as if in great pain and Buffy launched into protective daughter mode.

            "Mom we're going to the hospital.  Now.  Come on" but Joyce seemed unable to hear her.  She cried out in a shriek of agony that made Buffy shiver and brought Dawn running downstairs.

            "Mom are you Ok?  I heard a noise."  Dawn caught sight of Joyce and panicked.  "Oh my g-d.  Buffy what's happening?  Is she ok? Mom?  Mom!"  Buffy could see that Dawn was nearly hysterical and shook her gently.

            "Dawn calm down.  We're gonna get Mom into hospital ok.  We need to do it now.  I'm going to call Giles back, go grab some of Mom's things."  Dawn nodded fearfully and headed back upstairs.  "Hold on Mom we'll sort you out.  It'll all be fine."  Buffy soothed dialling the Magic Box whilst Joyce continued crying.

            "James!  Are you ok? James where are you?  James!"

            "Come on" Buffy prayed as the 'phone rang and soon Giles' characteristic British accent was on the other end.  "Giles can you give us a ride to the hospital?"

            "Of course Buffy but what's the matter.  Are you all right?  Is Joyce?"

            "She's not good Giles.  Really not good."

            "Give me five minutes?"

            "A quick five minutes."

            "Buffy I would point out the flaw in your sentence but there is no time. Are you sure the hospital can help?"

            "No I'm not sure.  If it's a spell they can't sort that can they but I don't know what can.  Let's just get her to hospital, then we can hit the books."

            "Already on it.  I'll be there in a minute."

            Buffy put the 'phone down and crouched again by Joyce.  She was obviously in acute distress, her breathing was rapid and shallow and she clutched her head still muttering incoherently.  "It's ok mom, it'll all be ok" Buffy soothed baffled by the little she could understand of her mother's ramblings.  She caught a few words but couldn't make any sense of them.

            "Serious…prophesy hope…betrayed secret… rat." Suddenly Joyce gritted her teeth and arched her back.  Buffy thought she must be possessed or at the very least having a fit but the episode passed after only seconds.  All that remained, hovering in the air was the echo of Joyce's last two words, words that Buffy didn't recognise.  "Avada Kedavra."  They made Buffy shudder, and Joyce too.  She fell back on the floor and once the shuddering past lay still and silent.  It was lucky Giles turned up only moments later because Buffy came very close to panicking.  He carefully roused Joyce and helped her to his car, Buffy and Dawn following behind.  Throughout the short journey Buffy grew more and more agitated by the feeling of helplessness that grew inside her with each moan from the front seat and by Dawn's persistent figeting next to her.

            At the hospital Joyce was treated quickly and efficiently with pain killers and tranquillisers.  When she came around Buffy Dawn and Giles were standing by her bedside and she was talking perfectly rationally.  They explained why she was in hospital but Joyce was confused by what they said.  She didn't remember collapsing and when Buffy asked who James was Joyce had no idea.  Buffy tried asking about Hope and Harry but Joyce was so upset about not remembering anything that Buffy soon gave up.  It was growing late so they left Joyce to get some rest.  The doctors had run multiple tests and wanted to keep Joyce in for observation until they got some results.  Buffy seriously doubted the tests would show anything but she couldn't really object to them on the grounds of supernatural evil at work.  She just hoped that whatever it was doing this to her mother didn't start showing itself in the hospital.

            Back at Buffy's house research into 'that which must not be named' was underway but proving fruitless except to fuel a flurry of jokes from Xander about what might be un-nameable.  Buffy collapsed into a chair next to Willow and pulled a heavy tome towards her.  Willow was on the net but sighed as Buffy sat down.

            "I got 24 million 100 thousand matches for 'James' I need a new search word."  Willow looked up from the screen to see Buffy's worried face.  "Is she ok?"

            "For the moment but we wont really know much for a bit, she's staying in tonight anyway."

            "It's probably best." Willow said compassionately and Buffy nodded.  She then realised that she hadn't shared her mother's last babblings and leaned across Willow to type 'Avada Kedavra' into the computer.

            "What's that mean Buffy?"  Willow asked

            "We're about to find out" Buffy replied.

            "Or not" Xander added coming behind Willow and looking at the screen where a list of nonsense had appeared.  "Look at these.  I can't even pronounce them.  What's it mean Giles?"

            "That one seems to make a reference to death. Yes _drepende _is killing in Norwegian.  Oh dear lord a killing spell?  No _forbannelse _is curse.  A killing curse.  Why did you look this up Buffy?"  Giles asked worriedly cleaning his glasses on his jacket.

            "Gave me the wig when my mom yelled it."

            "Your Mom used a killing curse on you?!" Xander exclaimed.  "The day is full of surprises."

            "I don't think it was her Xan.  She seemed kind of out of it at that point, like it was whatever's doing this to her that made her say it."

            "So you think she's possessed?"

            "Maybe but then what was all the rest of it about?  Our lives not being real and all the rest of it."  The others all looked blankly at Buffy.  "I'm going to go back to the warehouse, see if I can find out about this 'that which must not be named.' Maybe it's doing all this."

            "We'll keep on looking.  Buffy be careful."  Buffy nodded and headed to the door but before she got there Joyce pushed it open.  She was fully dressed but her hair was wild and though she seemed fully conscious of what was going on her eyes were misty.

            "We have to go Buffy." Joyce said abruptly and everyone stared at her.  Dawn came rushing downstairs on hearing her mom's voice but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

            "Mom what are you doing here, you should be in hospital."

            "That's not important now Dawn, I remembered something.  We have to go, I know where to find James."

            "Where mom, where is he?"

            "England.  We have to go to England."

I suck at cliff-hangers, chapters just have to finish where they have to finish but anyways that's no reason not to review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease do!!!!!!!


	5. Discovery

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.

Setting: Straight after Order of the Phoenix and starts at the Buffy episode 'No Place Like Home when Buffy finds out that Dawn's the key and Joyce is ill.

Pairings: Really not sure yet.

Summary: One is special, Two are chosen but 3 are destiny.

Sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, only James Potter.  Is it time Lily returned to the wizarding world?

Thanks to Sam 453 for all the help with this-but I swear it was still my idea but she helped loads

Big apology to Sam 453 who is very annoyed with me about the stereotyping of England and the way English people talk in this chapter.  I'm English though so I'm allowed to do it but still just a note to say that British people do not talk anything like the man in this chapter, nor do they all talk like Giles and Spike.  Happy now Sam?

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Very exciting! Tanydwr I'm sorry-my bad!Glory will feature but not majorly-you'll have to wait and see how.  Dawn is going to be important and again you'll have to wait and see about her and Harry-remember they don't know they have a brother yet. All will be revealed soon with the spell but you're gonna have to be patient!

So on we go…

Chapter 4-Discovery

Buffy was amazed at how quickly everything was sorted out.  It was barely 24 hours later and she was standing with Dawn and her mother on the platform of a small train station somewhere in the English countryside.  Giles had wanted to come but Joyce had insisted that this was a family thing.  Buffy had tried to convince her that Dawn shouldn't come but had lost that battle on grounds of Dawn being family.  So there the three of them were, in England, thousands of miles away from Sunnydale, heading…Buffy still wasn't quite clear where.  On the way over Joyce had explained as much as she could remember but that didn't constitute much.  It seemed to Buffy as if something was repressing her mother's memories and yet a few were leaking through whatever was in the way.  So far she had remembered the names James, Harry and Hope, some terrible night when someone called Voldemort attacked and the place Godric's Hollow.  That was the name of the station they were at, Godric's Hollow.  Joyce was fidgety, Buffy knew she was anxious,Joyce didn't remember what happened to james but had a nasty feeling about it and Buffy was worried that her mother's crying of a killing curse was not coincidental.  Buffy hoped she was wrong, Joyce was still emotional and Buffy didn't know if she could cope with this james guy being dead, it seemed that he had been pretty important to her.

            The three of them walked through the tiny English village remarking at the quaintness of the shops and cottage.  Joyce suddenly stopped in front of a small house with a blue front door and a silver car parked in the drive.  She stood staring at the house, still as a statue, her eyes glassy until Buffy gently nudged her.

            "It's not the same" Joyce said sadly but continued to stare.  Buffy tried to stop her staring but was unable to.  When an old man passed by Buffy turned to him and asked the question that disturbed the vacant look in Joyce's eyes.

            "Does James live here?"  the man looked very surprised.

            "Why no miss there's no James living there s'far as I know.  There was a long time ago but that was in the old house."

            "Old house?"Dawn asked curiously and the man continued.

"Well this one was built fifteen odd years back, after that terrible accident."

"Accident?" Buffy asked sharply.  "What accident?"

"Well miss I don't rightly know exactly what happened.  It was Halloween see and strange things tend to happen on Halloween.  I just happened to wake up in the middle of the night, looked out my window and wasn't the house in ruins.  Went to help but there weren't anything to be done, the house was just about rubble."

"what about James?  Did you find him?" Joyce gabbled.

"Aye ma'am, I'm sorry." The gentleman said sorrowfully shaking his head.  "Found him next to Lily, the two of them were lying there side by side as if nothing had happened but, well there isn't too much yeh can do if a house falls on top of yeh is there?"  Dawn looked horrified and Buffy worried but Joyce's face was blank as a mask.  In a steely voice she asked the man

"What about Harry?"

"The little baby?  Don't really know, we didn't find him but I don't know how he could be alive."

"And hope?"

"Who?"

"Hope, harry's sister" the gentleman shook his head.

"Sorry ma'am there was no sister s'far as I know.  Sorry I can't help you more." He turned and walked away but before he got very far Joyce called to him.

"Who did you say James was found with?"

"Lily, his wife."

"Lily" Joyce echoed.  "Lily Potter." Then she closed her eyes.

Behind a tree a second set of eyes were wide open, drinking in the scene in front of them.  They were bright blue eyes for a moment but then the owner blinked and they were brown, then green, in fact they were continually changing for they belonged to someone who did not want to be recognised, someone on guard, their guard and someone else's.

Hmm should I stop there?-Nah too short wont ever get to the fun bits coming soon.

Nymphadora Tonks had spent a lot of the last year on guard duty, it was one of the less interesting jobs for members of the Order of the Phoenix.  Since Voldemort's return Dumbledore had made sure that any place he was likely to turn up was being watched.  So Tonks had ended up in Godric's Hollow, the site of Voldemort's downfall and until now it had proved to be nothing more than an antiquated English village.  The three people Tonks had watched arrive seemed perfectly innocent too, it was only for lack of anything better to do that she had even listened in on their conversation.  It was lucky she had, anyone asking about the Potter's death was suspicious-Dumbledore reckoned death eaters would be very keen to find out more about what happened the night Voldemort's curse backfired.  The bit that had really confused Tonks however was the older woman talking about Harry's sister.  It was impossible, everyone knew Harry was an only child, she must have made a mistake.  Suddenly Tonks noticed that the woman was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands.  She watched as the woman looked around dazedly.

"Why are we here?" Joyce asked Buffy.

"To find James" Buffy said, eyebrow raised.

"The James I don't remember?"

"The James you're desperate to find and then...yeah, don't remember."

"He's dead?" Joyce asked and Buffy nodded, the weight of that one word 'dead' falling onto her shoulders.  With her nod Buffy acknowledged that her mother would never find whoever James was, would never ever see him again, nor Harry…but the man said Harry wasn't found.

"Mom" Buffy said with renewed hope.  "What about Harry?"

"Harry?" joyce questioned vaguely then a look of recognition came into her eyes and "Harry" she repeated.  "Harry, Lily, harry.   I have to find him.  Dumbledore will know how to find him.  I have to see Dumbledore."

"Mom please can we find your old address book, who is Dumbledore?" Dawn asked in a tone of exasperation, fed up with the revelation of names and the absence of actual people.

A blank look returned to Joyce's face and she muttered.  "I don't know.  I just have to see him.  I have to see Dumbledore."

Tonks was growing more and more bemused, the woman was obviously under some kind of spell, a babbling curse or confundus charm from the sound of it but she wanted to see Dumbledore, that was Tonks' cue to interfere.  She made her way forwards but tripped over a root and fell on her face in front of the trio.  She quickly looked up only to see the small blonde girl standing over her with a steel look in her eyes and her arms crossed aggressively in front of her.

"You want to tell me what you're doing her?"  Buffy asked the pink haired woman lying in front of her.  "Or do you need me to force it out of you because either way I want to know." This was not the reaction Tonks had expected but she got to her feet, rubbing the dirt out of her pink hair and trying to maintain a façade of calm.

"Actually, I wanted to know what you were doing here and why you wanted to see Dumbledore."

"This Dumbledore guy actually exists?" Dawn said incredulously and Buffy shot her an irritated look.

"You bet Dumbledore exists and if your mum wants to see him I'm guessing he might like to see her."

"Hold it one second there, who the hell are you and how do I know we can trust you?" Buffy interrupted.

"Not my problem if you don't trust me, I don't really trust you much either I just reckon Dumbledore might be interested to meet people asking about the Potters.  See my gut feeling is you have some link to death eaters, just, well you know fashion conscious ones."

"y'what now?Potters? Death eaters?" Buffy asked not liking the spiralling out of her understanding feeling that she was getting.

"Forget it let's just go see Dumbledore.  The man'll have the answers to whatever your mom wants to ask him."

"So he's like Giles then?" Dawn asked earning yet another look from Buffy.  "What Giles has all the answers too."  Buffy pulled out her mobile/cell 'phone.

"Ok then what's this guy's number?" she asked and Tonks looked at her in confusion.  She pulled out a broken pocket watch and said.

"We might need this to get there."   Buffy looked at Tonks with equal confusion.

"We're going with the 'phone."

"Portkey."

"What key?"

"Oh, you're muggles." Tonks finally realised.  "Just hold onto this ok, it'll get us to Dumbledore."

"Nu uh, no magic from strangers, never ends well.  We'll use the 'phone."

"Fine" Tonks said and grabbed the 'phone.  She put it behind her back for a moment and muttered something then gave it back to Buffy.  Buffy put it to her ear but

"It's not ringing" she said.

Tonks grabbed Buffy's hand and Joyce and Dawn, a split second later the four of them were whirling through space.  Buffy clutched her stomach as she felt her feet hit solid ground.

"See I told you magic from strangers was a bad idea."

"You don't know how right you are" a deep voice sounded and Buffy looked up to see a long white beard obscuring the face of an elderly man wearing a pointed hat and robes.

Reviewsies please!!


	6. Suspicions

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.

Setting: Straight after Order of the Phoenix and starts at the Buffy episode 'No Place Like Home when Buffy finds out that Dawn's the key and Joyce is ill.

Summary: One is special, Two are chosen but 3 are destiny.

Sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, only James Potter.  Is it time Lily returned to the wizarding world?

Thanks to Sam 453 for all the help with this-but I swear it was still my idea but she helped loads

Hi there, little Easter present or Passover present, whatever.  Not an exceptionally exciting chapter but I'm setting up some things which will hopefully be a lot of fun if they work out right.  Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad ppl like the way the story's going, it should start to move a bit quicker now.

Silver Warrior:Things ain't never going to be normal round Buffy, lots of things planned to happen

Anne-Marie: I completely agree-Tonks is a great character and I know Joyce is getting a bit boring but over the next two chapters it should all be figured out.

Tandwr: Tumour to be partially explained next chapter but I'm not saying anymore.

Please please keep reviewing and if you have any suggestions for pairings please let me know.  Keep in mind that I'm not a fan of either Snape or Draco pairings with Buffy or Dawn and I have plans for Joyce.

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Suspicions Previously 

_Tonks grabbed Buffy's hand and Joyce and Dawn, a split second later the four of them were whirling through space.  Buffy clutched her stomach as she felt her feet hit solid ground._

_"See I told you magic from strangers was a bad idea."_

_"You don't know how right you are" a deep voice sounded and Buffy looked up to see a long white beard obscuring the face of an elderly man wearing a pointed hat and robes._

"What I don't know however" The man continued jovially "Is who you are and what you are doing here."

Tonks who was picking up a bird perch she had knocked over on arrival offered Dumbledore an explanation.  "They were outside the Potter's Professor, asking about the night they died.  Then she" Tonks indicated Joyce "said something about wanting to see you, right after she talked about Harry.  I figured it was best to bring them here, not sure if they're on the other side or not."

"So this _is_ Dumbledore" Buffy said surprised.  "I told you the 'phone would work."

"It never did that before." Dawn said shakily helping her mother to her feet.  Dumbledore looked faintly amused, his blue eyes twinkling until Tonks said,

"Thing is Professor, I think they're muggles.  She didn't know what a port key was and I haven't seen a wand."

"A wand?" Buffy repeated and Tonks shot an 'I told you so' look at Dumbledore.  "Look I don't know what the hell's going on here, all I know is my Mom wanted to see some Dumbledore guy, who I guess is you, so here we are."

"Very well, would you care to sit down Miss…"

"Summers, Buffy Summers"

"Dawn Summers" Dawn answered and quickly sat down in the chair Dumbledore had offered Buffy.  He looked, eyebrows raised at Buffy who shrugged, and then he turned to Joyce.

"And you are Mrs S"

"Lily Potter."  Four heads swivelled to face Joyce and eight eyes stared at her but none so piercingly as Dumbledore's, no longer twinkling.

"That is impossible" he said "and a disgusting claim.  Lily Potter is…"

"Dead, I know" Joyce interrupted "but I am Lily and, well I think I'm just about alive."

"That is absurd, I saw Lily's body.  I would know if she were still alive."  Buffy didn't like to call her Mom crazy but she was siding with Dumbledore on the absurd stakes.  It was impossible, it explained a lot but it was impossible.  If Lily Potter had died 15 years ago, well for one thing she would have been alive back then and she didn't remember her Mom dying or moving between continents.  Also she would have known this Harry person, or baby or whatever but she was pretty sure she didn't.  Still maybe this Dumbledore guy could help figure out what was giving her Mom these delusions, he couldn't be less successful than her trance.

"Lily disappeared but she's coming back."

"Coming?" Dumbledore questioned and Joyce tried to explain.

"Sometimes I remember.  Just bits and pieces, names mostly.  Then I forget again and I'm Joyce.  The thing is, when I'm Lily I remember so little and it's all so vague, mixed in with being Joyce." Joyce suddenly spoke more quickly, panicked by an unbidden thought.  "In case I forget again, it could happen any time, I have to know before it does.  Where's Harry? Can I see him? Is he alright?"

"For the last time what is the deal with Harry?"

"Harry is Lily and James Potter's son.  He is alive and well but there is absolutely no way you are seeing him until I find out who you really are and what you want with him."  It was just then that, as Joyce knew would happen sooner or later, the memories vanished.  "how long have these memories been appearing?" Dumbledore asked but to his surprise Joyce looked at him blankly.

            "Who are you? What memories? Where am I?" Joyce asked and Buffy sighed.

            "We've done this routine quite a bit recently." She told Dumbledore. "First she kept saying James, then Harry then she said something about some guy called Vol au vent or something and then you."

"She mentioned Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked with a slight frown.

"yup said something about him getting Harry, not too sure what she meant but you might want to start looking out for the guy."

"She called you Hope too." Dawn pointed out and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah that was kinda wiggy, I mean _Hope_, what sort of name is that?"

"Didn't she say something about Hope being Harry's sister at the house?"Tonks reminded the Summers sisters and Dumbledore's frown deepened.

"Harry has never had a sister."

"I know Professor, that confused me too."  Joyce interrupted at that moment, very bemused by the conversation.

"Buffy what is going on?  How did we get here, wherever here is and why on earth would I call you Hope?"

"Hey don't ask me, it's merlin here who's supposed to have all the answers."

"Well something very strange is happening."

"Can you believe it, he really is another Giles."

"There is obviously some kind of spell going on, at"

"Hey I was right" Buffy interrupted grinning.  "but how do we find out what kind I mean I tried getting all trancey."

"Trance? So you are a witch." Tonks exclaimed.

"me? A witch? Nuh uh.  Got a couple of friends who are but I never saw them use wands."

"Wandless magic?" Tonks asked and Dumbledore nodded wisely.

"I assume Miss Summers is referring to Wicca."

"Well duh.  I mean wasn't that transporting thing wicca?"

"Oh dear" Dumbledore sighed.  "This is about to get extremely complicated.  May I suggest you simply trust me for the present so that I may concentrate on finding out what spell your mother is under, and s a matter of fact whether I may trust you."  Buffy's look gave Dumbledore his answer.  Until she had reason to she was not about to let the two people who had apparently transported her instantaneously through thin air perform any magic on her mother.  "Very well, you will hear what I have to say and then you will co operate with me so that I may determine what I need about you."  It was not a request and yet somehow Dumbledore did not seem to be making an assumption.  Even more surprisingly however, Buffy was keen to hear what he had to say and had absolutely no intent of using violence.  She had briefly considered it when they first landed in Dumbledore's office but something had held her back.  "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.  You are currently in my office at Hogwarts because my associate Miss Nymphadora Tonks"  
            "Just Tonks Professor" tonks interrupted as Dawn sniggered.  "And are you sure you should be telling them all this?"

"My apologies, because Tonks observed the three of you outside the former residence of Lily and James Potter asking questions about their deaths.  Yes Tonks I do believe I should be explaining this because it is the most efficient way of working together, should they be working for Lord Voldemort this is nothing they will not already know, if they are muggles.  Well there are always memory charms or perhaps they deserve to know about us, you know what I think of the ministry's politics, particularly regarding muggle believers and practitioners of magic."

"Ok" Tonks said quietly.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand what's going on…oh…Dumbledore." Joyce suddenly launched herself at the wizard.  Tonks looked faintly alarmed and Buffy very surprised but a look of joy and security came onto Joyce's face as enveloped the bony wizard in a massive hug.  It lessened slightly when Dumbledore gripped her by the shoulders and looking steadily into her eyes asked,

"Who are you?"

"Really Dumbledore.  It's me, Lily, Lily Potter."  Dumbledore's eyes widened ever so slightly and he grew a fraction of a shade paler, only Tonks who knew him well was able to spot the change.

"What is it Professor?" She asked and his answer surprised her.

"She's not lying."

"But then she must be, she can't be, it's impossible.  Harry would, he"

"He is not safe." Dumbledore interrupted straightening up suddenly.  "I do not know how this could possibly happen, I do not know whether it is real but the charm that keeps Harry safe relies on Lily being dead.  If there is even the slightest chance that she is alive he must be removed from the Dursley's at once.  You will not go alone, take Arthur, maybe Bill as well.  Do not explain to Harry what has happened, he must not get his hopes up.  Take him to headquarters, Molly will look after him no doubt."

"Yes Professor but what are you going to do?"

"I will be paying a visit to St. Mungo's.  It appears that Ms Summers is indeed under a spell of some sort but there is also something interfering with it and that could be extremely serious.  I am very interested to find out more about both afflictions.  Now go, quickly and remember.  Do not tell Harry anything."

Buffy, Joyce and Dawn stood mouths agape, each with a million questions buzzing through their heads.  Tonks strode towards the fireplace, threw something in the roaring flames and they turned a brilliant shade of green.  Dawn gasped as Tonks stepped into the fire, shouted 'The Burrow'and was whisked away from sight.  Buffy was more concerned with Dumbledore's plan of action but couldn't quite make her voice work as he sat down behind his desk muttering, "Hmm.  A portkey to St. Mungo's."

So hope you liked.  Next chapter should be more exciting/amusing hopefully with Harry's 'rescue' from the Dursley's and maybe a little bit of Voldemort action (although you might have to wait for that.) Please review!


	7. Rescue

Hi ok this chapter went in a direction I partly planned but I hadn't seen the angstyness of some of it.  

Also it got really long so lots happening…see what happens when you review. Just to make clear 

before you get there I am not saying petunia Dursley is any different to how JK Rowling has made 

her I just think there's something there that needs to be discovered and this story gives me the 

chance to find it.  Also I do love Tonks' clumsiness I wish I could write more of it in really well but 

it is an art that escapes me.  Aargh I want to get a couple of chapters ahead it's so frustrating having 

to wait until it's actually written down.  Thank you to ppl who reviewed, it really is great to know 

what you guys think and has actually been helpful-please feel free to give a pointer as to what you'd 

like to see e.g. Anne-Marie I'd forgotten about Lockhart until I read your review so I'd have 

missed him out.  Ppl who want to see Dumbledore's reaction to Buffy's slayerness-I have it planned 

just have to write it and wait a few chapters.  Also Harry's reaction to his family I haven't even got 

there yet, I have some ideas but I'm not even sure how/when/where it's going to happen.  

Silver Warrior: Sorry but lots of things in store just to make Buffy's life that much weirder.  It's what 

makes stories so fun!

So enough ramblings on we go…

Chapter 6 Rescue 

Tonks arrived at the Burrow in a flash of green flames, falling out of the fireplace at just the moment 

Mrs Weasley walked past carrying a stack of pancakes.

            "oops.  Sorry Molly.  Here let me help.  Oops" Tonks exclaimed again as she slipped on a pancake on the floor.

            "No really dear that's alright.  Oh" Mrs Weasley reached out quickly to stop Tonks falling 

over.  "What can we do for you?"

            "I need to speak to Arthur Molly and maybe Bill if he's around."

            "Of course, one minute."  Mrs Weasley headed out of the kitchen to get the men and Tonks 

sat down at the table looking at the grandfather clock where eight hands pointed to 'Home' and one 

to 'work'.

            "Tonks" Mr Weasley exclaimed on entering the kitchen and almost immediately there was a 

babble of noise outside.  "Is everything alright?  We were planning on coming this week." 

            "What's up?" Bill asked a split second before Ron, Ginny, the twins and Charlie all came 

piling into the kitchen.

            "What's happened?"

            "What's You-Know-Who done?"

            "Is Harry Ok?"

            "Has Dumbledore done something?"

            "Woah hold it." Tonks said laughing and holding her hands up.  "I just need a word with 

your dad and big bro."

            "Why?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

            "We're getting Harry out of the Dursleys Arthur.  Dumbledore told me to take you and Bill 

with."

            "is he ok?" Ron and Ginny asked.

            "He's fine but we have to get to headquarters.  Molly can you go there, be ready to give 

him a good meal."

            "I'm on it.  Ginny come and give me a hand."

            "Aww mum can't I go with to get Harry?" the youngest Weasley whined.

            "No and Ron you can come to help too."

            "Mum"

            "I don't want to hear it."

            "We'll come Dad" the twins called out enthusiastically.

            "No.  This is a job for the Order." Mrs Weasley called with her head in a cupboard.

            "We are part of the order" Fred exclaimed indignantly.

            "You're too young to go on an operation, you're not ready."

            "We're of age, we've rescued Harry before and we've left school."

            "With a bang" Tonks added grinning then looked down. "Sorry Molly."

            "I don't care."  Molly Weasly slammed her fist onto her palm.  "I don't want you two 

going."

            "Molly you can't stop them." Mr Weasley sighed wearily and broad grins cracked across 

Fred and George's faces.

            "You got the ton-tongue toffees Fred?" George asked then  "Only joking Mum" he added 

quickly as his mother frowned.

            "It's 4 Privett Drive folks" Tonks said quickly preventing further arguments.  "Man I wish 

Moody could be here for this" then she disapparated with a Loud crack, four Weasleys following 

suit.

            "I hope they don't cause too much trouble." Mrs Weasley muttered then she turned briskly 

to Ron and Ginny, Charlie having slipped artfully away.  "Right I need two dozen potatoes, a 

cauliflower… Ron where do you think you are going?"

            "Uh…" Ron thought very hard for a good excuse.  "To send Pig to Hermione.  Thought she 

might like to join us."  
            "Come back right away."  
            "'Course Mum" Ron replied wondering how long he could be feasibly writing a letter for.

            Petunia Dursley's worst nightmare was that it would be discovered that she was related to a 

witch and wizard.  Or so she had thought for over twenty years.  Almost a year ago however 

something had happened that did not change her mind but raised some serious questions.  It was the 

night she admitted knowledge of the magical world without scorn, the night she accepted that it must 

be acknowledged and the night she reaffirmed that her nephew could stay in her house.  Why did 

she do that?  Well a large part of it had to do with a terrible voice that had stirred memories she 

tried to forget.  "Remember My last" the voice had said and indeed Petunia did.  She remembered 

the pact she had sealed, the pact that had assured Harry's safety.  Petunia remembered the morning 

she had read that letter, the morning she found her nephew on her doorstep and the news that her 

sister was dead.  It stirred something inside her, something that had otherwise lain dormant, 

obscured, almost drowned by a loathing, a fear of the magical world and what it held and yet that 

something remained.  It was little more than a fluttering in her heart.  But it was enough.

            Still, that wasn't to say that four wizards and a witch appearing in her kitchen wouldn't 

scare her.  It was Tonks she saw first, her pink hair familiar and still as offensive as it had been on 

the platform at King's Cross.  Petunia dropped the glass she was holding and screamed.  Almost 

immediately two large men waddled into the room.

            "Petunia, what is it Petunia?" Vernon Dursley roared but stopped dead on seeing the other occupants of the room.

            "Hiya Diddydums" Fred and George said, identical grins splitting across their faces.

            Upstairs Harry heard Aunt Petunia's scream but didn't move from his bed where he lay on 

his back staring at the ceiling.  No doubt she'd found some mud on the kitchen floor or found out 

that Mr and Mrs next door were getting divorced.  Harry had been back at the Dursley's less than a 

week, they were treating him better than ever before thanks to Moody's threat and yet he was more 

miserable than he could remember.  There were times that came close, much of the last year, his 

second year when people believed him to be the Heir of Slytherin but nothing could compare with 

the ache in his chest that would not go away.  The nights were the worst; he would lie thinking of 

Sirius, his parents and the prophecy and fall asleep with Bellatrix's yell in his ears, Sybill Trelawney 

slowly revolving behind his eyelids and a pain so severe he thought it would cut his heart in two.  

Yet that wasn't all.  Nightmares in which all these things combined haunted him and other horrors 

too.  Sometimes he wondered if there was a dementor guarding him so bleak was his existence.  

There had been a couple of nights when he hadn't had those nightmares, when the shapes 

and colours of his mind did not form Sirius' body falling against a backdrop of green light and the 

insane laughter of Lord Voldemort as he killed Harry's parents.  They formed other pictures though, 

pictures Harry didn't understand.   They were brief visions that somehow didn't seem to belong to 

him and yet drained him of energy.  He would wake from them sweating and shaking as if Lord 

Voldemort had just performed the cruciatus curse on him and yet there was no pain in his scar to 

suggest a connection.  Harry had to assume the scenes were just manifestations of the multitude of 

emotions inside his mind, to be fair that multitude was largely pain.  Harry had lost a lot in his life and 

it had caught up with him in the last few weeks.  He took upon himself responsibility, not for one 

death as many people thought but many more.  If it weren't for that prophecy, if it weren't for him, 

Lord Voldemort might never have tried to kill his parents.  If it weren't for his actions Peter 

Pettigrew might not have been able to aid his master's return and the deaths that would inevitably 

accompany it.  If it weren't for his imbecility, his pride, Sirius would still be here.  So Harry lay on 

his back drowning in his guilt until two freckled faces appeared around the door and

"Hiya Harry" Fred and George Weasley cried.  "Long time no see."  Harry sat up and 

stared at the twins.

"What are you doing here?"

Pretending to be affronted at Harry's less than warm welcome each twin launched into a 

babble of talk.

"Nice to see you too."

"Fine we'll just shove off then."

"Wont take you to HQ"

"C'mon Harry, Tonks, Dad and Bill are downstairs, we're missing all the fun."

"Why are they here?" Harry asked still in a state of shock.

"We're getting you out of here, we already said."

"Why?"

"Well now that's gratitude for you isn't it.  We turn up to take you away from the muggles 

who make your life hell and you want to know why." Fred exclaimed in mock indignation.

            "But Dumbledore.." Harry began

            "His idea mate" George said. 

            "Why?" Harry asked again suspicious of the twins and none too thrilled with Dumbledore's 

plans of late.

            "No idea.  Tonks turned up 'bout half an hour ago and said Dumbledore had sent her.  

Apparated here and well…" Fred looked at George who continued.

            "We couldn't resist scaring Duddykins just a little so Dad sent us up here to get you."

            "What did you do to him?" Harry asked remembering Dudley's giant tongue of two years 

ago.

            "Turned him into a giant pig for all of about two seconds.  You should have seen the look 

on his face."

            "Priceless" Fred added.

            "Great" Harry grinned weakly thinking of Hagrid's attempt at doing just that but couldn't 

muster a laugh.  "So I'll get packing then."

            Fred and George looked at each other.  "We can do that" they said in unison and raised 

their wands.  Within moments books, quills, clothes and all Harry's other possessions were flying 

across the room into his trunk.

            "Wow" Harry said dryly.  "You managed to do an even worse job than Tonks."  He went 

to lift the trunk but once again the twins stopped him.

            "No need Harry." Fred marched out the room, wand in front of him, pointed at Harry's 

trunk now floating two feet off the ground.  At the bottom of the stairs however Fred tripped, losing 

control of the trunk which flew through several metres of air and crashed into Dudley's massive 

frame which had just emerged into the hallway.  Despite all his recent boxing training and muscular 

advantage over any of the three wizards the look on Dudley's face was one of pure terror and he 

backed away from Fred being careful to keep his eyes on his wand the whole time.  The twins 

roared with laughter but once again Harry was only able to muster a weak grin at the sight which not 

so long ago would have had him in stitches. 

            "Alright there Harry?" Tonks called as everyone

            "Yeah I'm fine thanks" Harry muttered looking down at Hedwig's cage in his arms.  "So 

how are we getting there? Brooms?"

            "Not in the day, no."

            "We're using Muggle transport Harry." Mr Weasley told him excitedly.

            "Right" Harry said dully.  "Shall we go then?"

            "You ok mate?" Bill asked and Harry looked up.

            "Yeah…yeah thanks for coming to get me."  
            "Not a problem mate now just hang on a second while I disillusion you, you've had it done 

before right?" Bill pulled out his wand and Uncle Vernon swelled up.

            "Not in my house, no ruddy spells in my house." He shouted and Bill looked at him calmly 

then shrugged.

            "Ok I'll do it outside.  No biggie." So Harry Bill and the twins went outside whilst Tonks 

and Arthur Weasley remained for one last warning to the Dursleys.

            "Now see here you had better get out of my house…" Uncle Vernon started blustering but 

Tonks cut him off.

            "Shut up and listen.  We're taking Harry, not to do you any favours.  You don't know 

where he is, why he left or who we are.  Got it.  What's more, you're best treatment for him had 

better improve or it's not us you're going to have to face.  I don't think Lily's going to be very 

happy to find out how you've been treating her son."  Tonks strode towards the door as Vernon's 

mouth fell open and Petunia squeaked

            "But Lily's…Lily's dead."

            "Maybe not as dead as you think." Tonks called back as she stepped outside.  

~*~

Meanwhile…

            For the second time in not very long Buffy, Joyce and Dawn were spun through the air by 

attachment to a tiny object.  When they landed this time however they were clearly in some form of 

waiting room where rows of people sat on rickety wooden chairs.  Dawn was openly staring at the 

disfigurements various figures seemed to possess-multiple arms or eyes- but Buffy was trying to be 

a little more discrete.  In fact with all the demons she had seen Buffy was more surprised by the 

pointed hats and cloaks.  The people in lime green robes walking around were obviously some kind 

of medical personnel.  Dumbledore led them to a short queue in front of a desk marked 'Enquiries' 

behind which a plump blonde witch sat filing her nails.

            "Good day we are looking for memory…"

            "Fourth floor" the witch interrupted without looking up.

            "Thank you." Dumbledore said courteously doffing his hat.  They walked down a corridor 

lined with moving portraits and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, 

looking like giant soapsuds.  They climbed several sets of stairs with Joyce making soft moaning 

sounds every now and then as her head ached.  When they reached the fourth floor Dumbledore 

pulled open a door marked: 'Fourth Floor-Spell Damage.

                                                                 Unfixable Jinxes, incorrectly applied charm etc.'

Just behind it was a man with wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and dazzling white teeth shown by a 

broad smile.

            "Good day Gilderoy" Professor Dumbledore said politely.  "How are you?"

            "Very well thank you, would you like an autograph?"

            "Not right now thank you." Dumbledore replied as Dawn snickered.  "I need to see healer 

Thinkly.  Do you know where she is?" A frown creased the blond man's face and he shook his 

head.  "Never mind then.  Shall we go back to your ward, she might be there?"  Dumbledore took 

the man's hand and led him back to a room labelled the 'Janus Thickey Ward.'  Inside were several 

beds all but two occupied.  A motherly looking woman bustled up to them saying, 

            "Dear dear Gilderoy, out again.  Thank you Professor." She took the man by the hand and 

led him to an armchair beside a bed around which were many pictures of him, all flashing brilliant 

smiles at Buffy.

            "Gilderoy was a teacher at Hogwarts, not a very successful one I might add." Dumbledore 

explained to the Summers' women.  "He had a rather unfortunate accident with a backfiring 

memory charm.  Ahh healer Thinkly a moment if you please."  A severe looking woman with black 

framed glasses and her dark hair pulled sharply back into a bun stopped to talk to Dumbledore.  "I 

have reason to believe this woman is under a memory charm and I would like to see it removed 

please."

            "Certainly Professor but one of my junior healers can take care of it for you."

            "I would very much appreciate it if you could take a look.  The charm may be up to fifteen 

years old and is becoming intermittent."

            "That does not happen" the healer said with a small frown.  "Fifteen years Dumbledore, 

that's a long time, a spell is unlikely to start malfunctioning without a serious stimulus."

            "I know.  That is why I need you to work on this case, it is imperative the charm is lifted 

and the stimulus neutralised."

             "Very well.  You had better come to my office."

            The healer's office was not dissimilar to a normal doctor's office.  Certificates hung on the 

walls and a large desk was in one corner.  The four visitors sat in chairs opposite the healer who 

pulled out a long scroll of parchment and a quill from a drawer.  She went over to a counter with 

several glass bottles filled with various coloured liquids and poured a small quantity of purple into a 

fizzing blue gelatinous substance.  The result was a mass of red fumes and a vial full of ruby red 

liquid.  The healer handed it to Joyce with instructions to drink it and Joyce did so.  Almost 

immediately a silvery orb materialised around her head, almost like a halo, drawing gasps from both 

Buffy and Dawn.  The healer pulled out a wooden rod and touched the orb muttering "oblviate."  At 

once the silvery colour transformed into the deep red of the potion Joyce had drunk.  The healer 

stepped back, nodded at Dumbledore and scribbled a note on the parchment.  As they watched the 

red itself deepened and became tainted with black.  Dumbledore looked enquiringly at the healer 

who looked surprised.

            "You are right Dumbledore.  The charm is indeed being interfered with.  It must be removed 

immediately.

            "You can do that right, I mean you can get rid of this memory thing."  Dawn asked 

nervously.

            "Absolutely." The healer replied.  "It's what I get my galleons for.  Now why don't the 

three you go and get a cup of tea and I will let you know when I'm done here.  Go on, get out of 

here." She chivvied them out not unkindly but firmly.  Buffy turned back for one moment.

            "Take care of my mom" she said and the healer nodded before closing the door.            

"So tearoom.  I believe that is on the fifth floor." Dumbledore said jovially leading them to 

the stairs again.  "Are you alright Miss Summers?"

            "Yeah, yeah just not a big hospital fan. Spent way too much time in them."  Buffy said 

lightly.

            "Well you get hurt if you go fight va…oww" Dawn cried as Buffy trod on her toes to keep 

her quiet.  "That hurt."

            The three of them sat in the hospital tea room without saying much for a while.  Several 

people came up to talk to Dumbledore and Buffy realised that he was obviously very well known.  

When they were at last left with a bit of piece she asked him something that had been on her mind a 

lot. 

            "So this Lily person.  How does she know you? What's she like?  I kinda y'know love my 

mom I don't want her to turn into some old bat who hates fun or something crazy."

            "Lily Potter is definitely not 'Some old bat.'  She and James both attended Hogwarts, they 

were head boy and girl and my good friends after they left."

            "Hold the 'phone.  My mom went to a magic school?  She's a witch?!"

            "Of course Lily Potter is a witch, one of the finest to pass through Hogwarts.  You and your 

sister are also witches I would assume."

            "Us.  Nuh uh I already told you it's Willow and Tara who do the magic, I can do a little but 

there's no way I'm a witch."

            "I'm a witch.  Cool!" Dawn exclaimed but Dumbledore spared only a smile for the younger 

girl's reaction before continuing to talk to Buffy.

            "Wicca is not the kind of witchcraft I mean.  Your friends may have an understanding of 

magic, an ability to control it but ultimately the power is not theirs, it belongs to the earth.  Your 

magic is inside you and you control it with a wand, and your mind.  Here."  Dumbledore handed 

Buffy his wand.  "Give it a wave.  Only a witch or wizard would be able to produce an effect."  

Buffy, feeling rather foolish waved the wand.  To her great surprise a jet of sparks shot out of all 

colours of the rainbow and fell to the table top.  No one in the room even looked around though Dawn was staring at her as if she'd just made a rabbit appear from a hat.

            "Wiggy."  Buffy said quietly unable to think of anything else to say.  "So Lily's a witch huh?  

What about the rest of them?"

            "Lily's family is muggle, non magical but James and Harry are both wizards."

            "When do we get introduced?"  Buffy asked and Dumbledore looked at her carefully.

            "You will only meet Harry if and when I am sure your mother is Lily and is in no way 

connected with Lord Voldemort."

            "And James?" Dawn asked although Buffy was more interested in this Lord guy.

            "James is dead.  Lord Voldemort murdered him the night Lily was apparently killed too.  I 

still do not understand how she could have survived, it was only through her death that Harry did.  

And since this happened during your life time it is even more perplexing, no doubt we will hear some 

explanations when we rejoin your mother."

            "Why are you telling us all this if you don't know who we are?"

            "It is my custom to give people a chance.  I also know that should you turn out to be 

anything other than you appear I have several abilities that may surprise you and will protect me and 

anyone else necessary."

            "Ok so who's this Lord Vol au vont guy?" Buffy finally asked and several heads turned to 

look at her curiously.  "What? So I don't pronounce French all that well."

            "Lord Voldemort is well…powerful.  He uses dark magic to create a world according to his 

prejudices.  He is the most feared wizard the  magical community has ever known, so much so that 

people do not like to say his name."

            "Hence the turning round and glary faces"  Buffy said and Dumbledore nodded.  "So what 

nicknames has this big bad got?"she asked thinking that it might help the research she was already 

planning on setting Willow and Giles.

            Many.  His real name is Tom Riddle but he is frequently known as The Dark Lord or He 

who must not be named."

            "That which cannot be named" Buffy murmered thinking of the Dagon Sphere back in 

Sunnydale.

            "Indeed, such was his power and so terrible were his actions."

            "Pretty big evil then?"

            "Yes I suppose he is.  As evil as one who still possesses a soul can be.  He tortured and 

killed countless people, his followers too during his reign of terror and now he is back for a second 

round."

            "This guy just wont stay on the ropes huh?"

            "That is…one way to put it.  Lord Voldemort was considerably weakened the night of Lily 

and James' deaths, so much so that man believed him dead but he was not and now we see the 

consequences of blindness to such evil's existence."

            "People never see the evil they don't want to believe is there" Buffy said wisely thinking of 

the ignorance of the people of Sunnydale.

            "Indeed and now it cannot be ignored for Lord Voldemort is already increasing in strength 

and no doubt has a plan to topple any order of justice and goodness we have."

"Plan?  All evil has plans please it's not like plans always work.  All we gotta do is stop it, 

nothing too hard."  Buffy missed the piercing stare Dumbledore gave her at that moment because 

she was distracted by the healer walking towards them.

~*~

Indeed Lord Voldemort did have a plan, an ingenious one at that and yet no one would 

expect any less from him.  The only flaw was that he had to enter into an alliance, yet even that, 

even sharing strength with another did not bother him at the moment.  Lord Voldemort was in fact 

intrigued by his –business partner I suppose you might call it- and not without reason.  The power 

that emanated from her was tantalising and through this little arrangement he too would possess it.  It 

was a shame the woman was almost as irritating as Albus Dumbledore, they would have been quite 

the pair of evil brewers however a temporary partnership would do, it would get them both what 

they wanted.  So what did Lord Voldemort want from this mysterious woman?   Well first let's see 

what this woman wanted from him.

            "The Slayer has my key, a common Slayer I mean please.  Who would give my key to the 

Slayer."

            "The vampire Slayer?" Lord Voldemort asked his slits of eyes narrowing further.

            "No, the ant slayer.  Who the hell do you think I'm talking about?" the woman replied 

dripping with sarcasm.

            "Well, that is interesting."

            "Care to enlighten me on why?  Actually no, I'm not interested.  All I want is that damn key 

and you are going to help me find it."  She lifted one immaculately manicured finger and placed it 

under Lord Voldemort's chin in a manner he detested.

            "You know what I want." He snapped, turning his pale snake-face away sharply.

"You'll get it. Calm down."

"I'm calm. You should see me when I get angry." Lord Voldemort retorted.

            "You are angry. Face it. You're still weak. It has been quite some time since we've..." she 

looked at him almost seductively.  "merged."

            "Maybe you're right." He growled.  "OK, let's do it." Lord Voldemort's flat nose quivered 

and his nostrils dilated as he took a huge sniff in preparation for what he knew was coming.

            "Boy, you sure know how to romance a girl. No flowers, no dinner, no tour of the crib.  

Just, "OK, I'm ready. Let's do it." Help me. My knees are weak." The woman rolled her eyes 

expressively.

            "Watch what you say now. This is a sacred experience for me." Lord Voldemort hissed and 

Nagini, lying curled on the floor made a similar sound in agreement.
    
                   "Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just get on with this already so I can get my key.  
    
    I want to go home." She stamped her foot and the heel snapped off her shoe.  "Oh shit. 
    
    You know, I am so fed up of this stupid mortal coil thing.  It's disgusting! The food... the clothes... the people. I could crap a better existence than this. (beat) But... okay- and feel free to tell me 
    
    if this next part gets a little too personal, because I'm told I have boundary issues- but I'm 
    
    hurt! Yes, by your incredibly selfish behavior. Newsflash,snake face: it's not always about 
    
    you. All I want is the Key! Why? Why can't you just find it for me.  Oh that's right, you 
    
    need my strength.  Humans always need my strength, you're just about the only one with 
    
    enough evil in you to make you worth considering sharing it with."

"Are you trying to make me mad?"  Lord Voldemort asked in a cold, detached voice.

"I'm trying to make you a God."

            Lord Voldemort stood opposite his insane partner facing her, each holding out their 

hands and leaning their head back. The woman morphed into a demonic apparition—huge, 

with two horns on its head and glowing red eyes. It lunged towards the bony shape of Lord 

Voldemort, glowing and growling.  The energy the apparition possessed contracted into a 

glowing light and flew into  Lord Voldemort's body, causing him to wobble a little. He rolled back 

his head and fell  to the ground.  When he returned to his full height his lidless eyes were pure black 

and he laughed demonically.  When he spoke his voice was deep and rich with power.

            "Glory be" he cried.  "Glory be."****
    
    Ok I know it was the first that did the merging thing but artistic license and all besides it seemed like 
    
    a cool way to bring Glory in just for a little bit (thanks Sam) but you'll see what happens to her (if you review you'll find out sooner!)  Come on after that big long chappie I deserve some reviews.
    
    BTW still wanting ideas for pairings!


	8. Aura

Wowee lots of ideas for pairings, I think I have an idea now for Buffy but you'll have to wait and see for a while and I may send out false leads with what I have planned.  Sorry to ppl who suggested Draco or snape-they don't tend to be good guys in my stories although Dawn/Draco is tempting-I dunno yet.  Sorry it's been so long-I updated a couple of other fics (if you like Faith pls go read consequences-it's only short.  Sorry I'm awful I know I shouldn't tell u to go read my own fics so go read Sam-453s as well!) I'm not trying to dumb Dumbledore down at all by having him not know about Buffy being the slayer etc I just don't want him to be super human and know everything although he is seriously cool and wise etc.  He will find out soon though along with some other revelations so keep reading….

Kandice: Ages not very complicated here's ur explanation.  Buffy is 19 nearly 20, Dawn is 14 (or just created whichever you prefer to think of her as) Sirius is Joyce/Lily's age so parentish age, Harry is 15 nearly 16.  Can't think of anyone else.

Tanydwr: wow you have lots of questions. Firstly yes the tumour is about to be sorted (I no u've been waiting for that-here it is) Glory and Vol's relationship is very similar to Caleb and the First but I can't really say more without ruining what's going to happen hopefully in ½ chapters time if they stop running away from me.  Ben isn't really going to feature mostly 'cos it just complicates things but also 'cos I actually have seen about 3 episodes from season 5 if that so I don't really know much about him. The curse bouncing back will be explained shortly but it's not very exciting-think about the order things happened that night.

Faith76: I love spike too. I'm not saying whether he's going to be with Buffy or not but I will try v hard to bring him in somehow!

The Who: Definitely fair point.  I know it was a little unrealistic but there's a lot of explanations that have to be done and I need to get through them to get on with the story also Buffy and Dawn are going to be pretty curious about this whole world they've just found as well as worried about their mum.
    
    AURA
    
    Previously in Three's a Destiny

_"Hiya Harry" Fred and George Weasley cried.  "Long time no see."  Harry sat up and stared at the twins._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Pretending to be affronted at Harry's less than warm welcome each twin launched into a babble of talk._

_"Nice to see you too."_

_"Fine we'll just shove off then."_

_"Wont take you to HQ"_

_"C'mon Harry, Tonks, Dad and Bill are downstairs, we're missing all the fun."_

_"Why are they here?" Harry asked still in a state of shock._

_"We're getting you out of here, we already said."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well now that's gratitude for you isn't it.  We turn up to take you away from the muggles _

_who make your life hell and you want to know why."_

_Tonks and Arthur Weasley remained for one last warning to the Dursleys._

_            "Now see here you had better get out of my house…" Uncle Vernon started blustering but _

_Tonks cut him off._

_            "Shut up and listen.  We're taking Harry, not to do you any favours.  You don't know _

_where he is, why he left or who we are.  Got it.  What's more, you're best treatment for him had _

_better improve or it's not us you're going to have to face.  I don't think Lily's going to be very _

_happy to find out how you've been treating her son."  Tonks strode towards the door as Vernon's _

_mouth fell open and Petunia squeaked_

_            "But Lily's…Lily's dead."_

_            "Maybe not as dead as you think." Tonks called back as she stepped outside._  

.

_  "I have reason to believe this woman is under a memory charm and I would like to see it removed _

_please."_

_            "Certainly Professor but one of my junior healers can take care of it for you."_

_            "I would very much appreciate it if you could take a look.  The charm may be up to fifteen _

_years old and is becoming intermittent."_

_            "That does not happen" the healer said with a small frown.  "Fifteen years Dumbledore, _

_that's a long time, a spell is unlikely to start malfunctioning without a serious stimulus."_

_            "I know.  That is why I need you to work on this case, it is imperative the charm is lifted _

_and the stimulus neutralised."_

_             "Very well.  You had better come to my office."_

"People never see the evil they don't want to believe is there" Buffy said wisely thinking of 

_the ignorance of the people of Sunnydale._

_            "Indeed and now it cannot be ignored for Lord Voldemort is already increasing in strength _

_and no doubt has a plan to topple any order of justice and goodness we have."_

_"Plan?  All evil has plans please it's not like plans always work.  All we gotta do is stop it, _

_nothing too hard."  Buffy missed the piercing stare Dumbledore gave her at that moment because _

_she was distracted by the healer walking towards them._

"Professor" Healer Thinkly said quietly to Dumbledore who looked calmly up form his buttered scone.  "I removed the spell."

"But?" Dumbledore asked reading the trace of anxiety in the woman's voice.

"But?" Buffy repeated.  "There better be no but or yours is going to hurt like hell in the morning."

            The healer looked at Buffy with the barest hint of pity but with eyes that had seen situations far worse that hers.  "Would you come down to my office" she said gently increasing Buffy's fears.  Dawn too was frightened and for the first time Buffy realised what Willow had tried to say and just how young and vulnerable Dawn was.  

            "It'll be ok" Buffy murmered trying to soothe herself whilst gripping Dawn's hand all the way back to the healer's office.

            "So what's up doc?" Buffy asked lightly but it was obvious she was just putting on a brave face.

            "The spell removal was successful but the stimulus proved to be more severe than I had anticipated.  Had your mother been ill at all before you came here?"

            "Yeah she had a rock group performing every night in her head for a while and blayed sleeping beauty for a bit."  At the healer's raised eyebrow Dawn translated

            "She had some really bad headaches and then fainted a bit."  The healer nodded.

            "That would fit, I'm afraid the stimulus was a growth of mutant cells in the cerebral cortex of the brain."

            "A tumour?" Dawn squealed and Buffy looked at her in surprise.  "What? I know some biology."  The healer looked at Dumbledore who realised why she was confused.

"A tumour is a muggle word.  They know what it is.  Have you dealt with it?"  Buffy was slightly confused by this question.  She didn't know a lot about tumours but she was pretty sure it was more serious than an hour could take care of.  Apparently for wizards it wasn't because the healer replied

"It has been removed and we expect a full recovery however it will be best for her to remain here for a few days so we can administer follow up potions and make observations."

"Oh my god that's so great.  Whatever's best for her.  Can we see her now?"

"May I have one minute first please" Dumbledore asked Buffy who frowned at the suggestion.

"This is my mom we're talking about."

"I know and I realise I am asking a lot of you but I really do need a moment with Lily."

"What're you going to do to her?" Dawn asked suspiciously.  "And her name's Joyce."

"That is precicely what I am going to determine.  I need to confirm that your mother is Lily Potter, I give you my word I will not harm her in any way.  I would wait but this really cannot, it changes a large number of things."

"Ok" Dawn said slowly looking at Buffy.

"You do one thing to her and you'll be sitting on the pointy end of that hat."  Dumbledore was impressed and slightly surprised by how intimidating Buffy could be.

"Believe her she can do that" Dawn said.

"I take your word for it and I expect you to hold me to mine." Buffy nodded and Dumbledore turned briskly to healer Thinkly.  "Where is she?"

"In recovery at the moment.  When you are finished Professor she will be moved to a ward.  Unfortunately the only spare bed is in the Jnus Thickey ward but that shouldn't be a problem.  Would you two wait for your mother there.  I am sure Professor Dumbledore will not be long."

            Buffy and Dawn did indeed go down to the ward where the many Gilderoy Lockharts were still waving and flashing dazzling white smiles at Buffy.  The other occupants of the ward were also looking in their direction, one man wandered past where they sat and stared curiously at Dawn who gripped Buffy's hand a little tighter.

            "Must fight it…bad…bad…chicken" he muttered then his tone shifted subtly to become more definite.  "So brilliant, energy." The man walked up towards Dawn with a look on his face that said plainly he was overcoming some powerful deterrent in doing so.  He walked right up to Dawn and Buffy found herself unable to move as he reached out his fingers and touched Dawn's face tentatively.  "Not there, not there" he murmured and took another step forward as if to walk through Dawn but as Buffy knew from experience Dawn didn't give way quite so easily and the man's shoulder collided with hers.  Unwittingly Dawn cried out alerting a healer who hurried over.

"Are you alright Miss?  Oh Frank leave the poor girls alone.  Come back to Alice Frank." The young healer gently pushed Frank away before turning back to Buffy and Dawn, pushing a floppy brown fringe out of his eyes.  "I'm so sorry.  I hope he wasn't bothering you."

"No…no...no bothering…bother free" Buffy stuttered still confused by Frank's attitude to Dawn.

"So can I help you two at all?"

"No thanks we're just waiting for our mom" Buffy replied distractedly.

"Say you're American" the healer exclaimed and Buffy worked very hard to resist the temptation to roll her eyes.  "Your mum the American lady with healer Thinkly?"

"Do you know how she is?"

The healer gave Buffy a wry smile.  "That was some procedure Thinkly had to do, a fifteen year old charm" he gave a soft whistle.  "Well if anyone can get rid of it Thinkly can, her speciality, got an O for her thesis on memory restoral."

"So what's he still doing here?" Buffy indicated Lockhart who was sitting on his bed looking in a hand mirror and smiling at his reflection.

"Oh you've met Lockhart then.  I don't know too much about him to be honest, he used to be some big heartthrob a couple of years ago then he had some kind of accident with a backfiring wand.  There's rumours he was trying to jinx a troll."

"A troll?" Buffy repeated eyebrows raised and the healer looked at her curiously.

"Yeah and?"

"Nothing.  Trolls.  Ok." He was still giving her strange looks so Buffy cast around for a change of topic well away from supernatural beings.  "What's your name?" was the question she settled on and the normal answer

 "Adam what's yours?" soothed her slightly.

"Buffy…so…"

"Buffy…that's…unusual.  Short for anything?"

"Nope.  Just Buffy."  There was a moments silence until Buffy decided she might as well make with the questioning.  "So do you know about the Potters?"

"Well yeah who doesn't?"  Adam said looking even more curiously at Buffy.

"Right of course I mean the Potters yeah who doesn't?" she tried to cover.

"We don't" Dawn said bluntly causing Buffy to let go of her hand and wish for the hundredth time that Dawn had been left on the hellmouth.

"How can you not know about Harry Potter?"

"Oh _Harry Potter_ we know about him…ok no we don't." Buffy trailed off under Adam's scrutinising gaze.  "We're American?" She tried hoping that the Potters' apparent fame was bound to England or at least Europe.

"I can't believe you don't know about the Potters.  You know about…You Know Who right?"  

"Major evil guy with the killing and torturing, yeah got the memo."

"Ok well sit down, this is still gonna take a while." So Adam began the tale of the Potters, or as much of the tale as anyone besides a very select group of people knew.  "Well lily and James met at Hogwarts and got married a couple of years after they left.  They ere pretty involved in fighting You Know who, I guess that's why he wanted to kill them."

"Did they love each other?"  Buffy knew it was a random question but she wanted to know everything she could about Lily Potter, about the person her mother was about to become.  Adam however didn't seem to find it strange.

"Definitely.  My Uncle was friends with them at school.  He said he'd never known two people so right for each other, never knew two people who bickered so much either.  Apparently it took most of school for Lily to agree to go out with James but he was crazy about her for ages."

"Something special about Lily?"

"Must've been.  Everyone loved Lily, Pettigrew had a serious crush on her, he was another of their friends and there were rumours Sirius Black liked her but James was his best friend so I doubt it.  Anyway they got married and had Harry."

"Just Harry?" Buffy interrupted.

"yeah just Harry because a year later You Know Who turned up.  So he killed James and Lily and tried to kill Harry but couldn't.  Dah dah the Boy who lived, no one knows why but the curse backfired and You Know Who was…I don't know what exactly.  Vanquished?  Anyway he was gone or so we thought until the ministry said he was back, I should've known Dumbledore was right."

"Dumbledore?"

"He knew Voldemort was back, no idea how but the ministry discredited him, and Harry."

"What happened to Harry after Voldemort tried to kill him?"  Ben winced visibly at the name.

"Don't say that name.  He went to live with…oh no Frank don't do that!" Adam cried distracted by Frank pulling down the curtain around his bed.  "Sorry." He muttered and rushed off.

                                                ~*~

The brothetr was at that moment standing outside number 12 Grimmauld Place staring at the front door.  He carefully raised te serpentine knocker and tapped it against the chipped black paint on the door.  Almost immediately it was opened and Harry was enveloped in a warm hug by Molly Weasley.

"Let us in Mum" Fred called to his mother who moved backwards along the corridor so the others could pile into the hallway.  Tonks was last in and as she let the door slam shut curtains flew open and the shrieking began.

"Unworthy blood traitors.  Mudbloods, filth in my house besmirching the name of my family."  Mrs Black was as shrill as Harry remembered and he was grateful that the Order had become more efficient in silencing her.  There was only time for George to call back

"Your family doesn't need any more besmirching  it only had one decent member." Before the sound stopped and the curtains were once again closed.  The other people around Harry dispersed, Fred and george headed upstairs with Harry's trunk and other belongings levitating infront of them, Tonks, Bill and Mr Weasley made their way towards the kitchen and Mrs Weasley spared a moment to welcome harry before saying

"I'd better go and keep an eye on those two" and hurrying after the twins.

            So harry was left in the dark hallway which despite all their efforts over the past year still felt musty and disused.  Echoes of emptiness rolled towards him in vast waves despite the number of people in the house and harry knew that they were reminders of the person who wasn't there.  He was as reluctant to stay in Sirius' house as he was pleased to leave the Dursleys, his godfather's death was too fresh in his mind, the wound it left still raw and irritated further by the familiar house.  " He hated this house" Harry said to himself as he wandered into the living room.  "Being shut in here helped kill him." 'You and me Dumbledore he thought.  We did it together but more me, I killed him.'  Harry looked at the places where the Black family mementos had stood and remembered how glad Sirius had been to get rid of the reminders of such a dark family.  A single tear ran down Harry's cheek as he thought of the contrast Sirius made with his family, Sirius who was his father's best friend, harry's godfather couldn't even be compared to Narcissa, to Bellatrix.  Harry felt a seething hatred towards Bellatrix Lestrange who had pointed her wand at Sirius and killed him, still laughing.  She had taken down the second Marauder, that was two down, the two Harry cared about more than anyone else in the world.  He would make sure that one more died, the one who deserved to die.  Gone was the Harry who would spare Pettigrew, so what if it got him an IOU?  Dumbledore said he had done the right thing in letting Pettigrew escape and until this year Harry had believed the wise old wizard.  Now though Harry had seen what became of his actions and he no longer trusted Dumbledore.  He had felt Pettigre drain blood from the crook of his arm, seen him use it to bring back Lord Voldemort.  He still had the scar actually but it was nothing compared to the others, one that could be seen, many that ran deeper.  There were two men in the world who could between them explain all Harry's scars to him and yet he hadn't been told, not for 15 years why he bore them, those two men who could tell him were the two men that Harry hated more than any others at that moment.  Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's furious thoughts were interrupted by Ron's arrival in the living room.

"Harry! You alright mate?  Good to see you, I wanted to come get you but they wouldn't let me"

                                                ~*~

"A brother." Dawn repeated.  "That's so cool.  I wonder how old he is."

"Must be sixteen I guess if he was one when old Voldy attacked.  A younger brother.  This is so…life turning upside down kinda stuff.  Harry, Buffy and Dawn Summers, hmm sounds good."

"But its Dawn Summers, Harry and Buffy Potter."

"Eek." Buffy screwed up her face.  "That just sounds so wrong.  I still don't get why I'm still missing the memories though.  I mean I do remember but not what I should remember.  The five years I remember weren't the real five years."

"Maybe it's a memory charm like on mom" Dawn suggested but Buffy carried on talking.

"If they weren't real am I not real?  You're real.  You were after those not remembering years so you have to be real.  You're actually who you are.  I'm not making any sense am I?"  Dawn shook her head.  "Well it's just with mom not being who we thought she was it's good to know someone's the same."

"Do you think the person…mom…will know us when she sees us or do you think she'll forget everything since the spell?"

"She'll remember us.  Don't stress." Buffy tried to reassure dawn but cut herself off when their mother entered the ward floating a metre off the ground and accompanied by Healer Thinkly and Professor Dumbledore.

"Mom" Dawn cried out and ran over to the trio.

"Careful.  Your mother has just undergone a very complicated procedure, don't knock her."  The healer warned but Joyce seemed completely fine and was enjoying the sensation of almost flying.

"Punkin' Belly, how're you?"

"Isn't she a bit perky for post brain surgery?" Buffy asked and Healer Thinkly explained.

"It was a magical procedure and whilst still very serious, removal not nearly so traumatic as a muggle operation.  They actually cut the scull open, imagine how crude.  It should only take a couple of days for your mother to make a complete recovery although there will be a bit of a shock as she realises how much she had forgotten."

"Oh my goodness, doctor, thank you, thank you so much!"  Buffy exclaimed embracing the 

healer who yelled in pain as she forgot her slayer-strength. Buffy gasped and pulled back.  " Sorry. Sorry!"   the healer put her hand to her back and gave Buffy a funny look as she said

            "It's my job."  Meanwhile Dumbledore had floated Joyce over to the spare bed in the corner of the spare bed in the corner of the ward and was sitting on it while Dawn bounced up and down testing the mattress springs.

            "Mom, are you ok?  Looks like they did a pretty good job on you huh?  Do you need anything? Dawn stop bouncing." Buffy spilled out as she rushed over to the bed.

            "I'm feeling pretty good honey…Oh my gosh it's Frank and Alice.  I haven't seen them in so long.  I have to say hello."

            "You know him?" Dawn asked incredulously.

            "They will not recognise you Lily."  Dumbledore said sadly ignoring Dawn.

            "No not looking like this they wont but that's easily explainable."  Dumbledore shook is head.

            "No.  They would not recognise you even if you did explain."

            "What happened?" Joyce asked curiously.

            "They were tortured by deatheaters."  Buffy was amazed at the bitterness in the elderly wizard's voice and asked lightly

            "Anyone going to tell me who these deatheaters are?  I mean apart from bad guys with major constipation, they're bad guys right?"  neither Dumbledore nor her mother paid any attention, Joyce was staring at Dumbledore with questions written all over her face.

            "The cruciatus curse, repeatedly.  They do not even recognise Neville." Dumbledore said angrily and Joyce gasped.

            "Then the prophecy is about him, about their son."

            "No" Dumbledore replied the anger leaving his voice to be replaced with pity.  "No the prophecy is about Harry."

            "It can't be, no it mustn't be.  Please don't let it be Harry."  Joyce was almost crying, her eyes were wide and wet and her face was pale.  "Please" she finished weakly.

            "There is no doubt I am afraid.  The night he came to your house, the night you lost your memory Harry was marked, as the prophecy said.  He was chosen for it Lily it is his destiny."

            "But…but it said such awful things."  It was obvious Joyce did not want to believe what she was being told but Dumbledore could not deny any of it.  He lowered his head and Buffy could see that he too was close to tears.  "I'm sorry, I am so sorry but it is him, if I could change it I would."

            "No, no Harry isn't dark, he isn't and he can't be made to fight…oh g-d every day.  No please not two of them, I can't take that.  He was mine, he was but…"

            "barely." Dubledore finished.  "It's Harry Lily and he does fight.  He has fought every day and it pains me because he should not have to.  He fights on the right side though, he has taken on more than most grown men and yet he survives.  He is like James Lily.  He will accept it.  I hope."  Buffy listened to these words with such familiar themes, destiny, fighting, darkness, chosen.  They were words that were usually associated with her and yet it seemed they belonged to Harry too.  Maybe she would like this little brother of hers, maybe she could help him with whatever he was meant to fight.

            "Does he know?" joyce asked cutting into Buffy's thoughts.

            "Not all of it.  I should have told him but I couldn't bring myself to, not after what he has been through.  It was all I could do to hear those words again myself.  It is hard Lily but with you returned to him hopefully Harry will be more contented, he is rather disillusioned at the moment, he has suffered a great deal."

            "Another one." Joyce murmured so quietly only Buffy heard and she stretched out her arms.  "Hope."

            "Can we get this sorted?  I'm Buffy mom."

            "But you're Hope as well." Joyce said frowning in confusion.

            "Care to jump in with an explanation.  It's what Giles generally does about now."  Buffy informed Dumbledore but it was Healer Thinkly who answered her question.

            "You may be under some kind of spell, perhaps another memory charm."

            "And that's one for Little Punkin belly" Dawn cried jubilantly punching the air.

            "How can you check?"  Buffy asked.

            "Same potion as I used on your mother.  Accio."  Healer Thinkly waved her wand and moments later a conical flask containing the red liquid Joyce had drunk flew through the door of the ward into the healer's hand.  "Here."  Buffy gingerly sniffed the potion and made a face.

            "Eurgh what's in this stuff?"

            "I would advise you not to ask." Dumbledore said jovially and Buffy looked at him suspiciously.  "Really, you will not wish to know."  Buffy drained the potion in one go and grimaced.

            "You're right I don't want to know." 

             Healer Thinkly  looked at Buffy scrutinisingly and a worried expression came across her face.

            "Professor look." Dumbledore did indeed look piercingly at Buffy who frowned.

            "Is there something in my hair?"

            "She has no aura." The healer said softly.

            "But everyone has an aura" Buffy said confused, "Will told me.  That was mom's aura?  Wiggy."

            "What does this mean?" Dumbledore asked the healer who still looked worried.

            "I don't know, it should be impossible, no one exists without an aura." 

            "Revelas" Dumbledore cried brandishing his wand at Buffy.  A jet of purple light hit her squarely in the chest but nothing happened.  "Legilimens."  Buffy felt a faint pulse against her thoughts, a vulnerability as if there was a wall giving way to her mind and pushed against it.  To her great surprise the pulse retreated and Dumbledore took a sudden wobbly step backwards.  "I cannot penetrate, it is most peculiar.  Can you find any spells without an aura?"

            "No and it means I can't remove any spells, I have to be able to detect them in her aura to do so.  Like I said though she should not exist without an aura."

            "Not exist.  Merlin's beard the old curse.  It can't be.  Who would use such a thing."

            "What thing?" Joyce asked reminding Buffy of her presence.

            "Do you remember my Defence against the dark arts classes at Hogwarts Lily?"  Dumbledore asked in return.  Joyce frowned.

            "Of course, James sat right infront of me for those lessons, I used to stare at him…oh you mean the actual lessons.  Yes I remember."

            "Do you remember me teaching you about a curse, one that is not an unforgivable yet which I campaigned for many years to be labelled as one."

            "Obsoletatus" Joyce whispered.  "The only curse to carry the death penalty.  You don't think, not Hope surely."

            "I am afraid so." 

            "What curse, what's happened to me?  Am I going to get a tail or something?"  buffy asked panicked but the reply was not what she had expected.

            "Obsoletatus is a curse which wipes a person's life from living memory.  If you were put under this curse it would explain why no one recalls your existence.  You do not exist, not as Hope Potter anyway.  Who ever created your new lives for you both must also have erased you from this one although it is going to be extremely difficult to find out why."

            "Can you remove it?" Joyce asked shakily.

            "Do you remember why this curse carries the death penalty?"  Dumbledore yet again answered a question with a question and Joyce's eyes widened.

            "Because only the death of the witch or wizard who plants the curse will reverse its effects."

            "Exactly." Dumbledore nodded solemnly.  "And since we are starting from behind the very beginning that is going to pose quite a challenge."

            "So who am I?"  Buffy asked quietly confronted with a puzzling dilemma.

            "Whoever you wish to be."  Dumbledore replied launching Buffy into another set of deep thought.  "Your life as Hope Potter may not exist at present but we will work to restore it should you wish however your identity as Buffy Summers may remain with a few adjustments.  You, as a person are here and alive as is your mother and it is nothing short of a miracle for I cannot tell you how often I have wished to see Lily again.  No matter what either of you are called, I am very glad to see you both."

            "Not wanting to interrupt the wonderfully appreciated sentiments but how are we here?  The last thing I remember was You Know Who sending the killing curse at Harry."

            "Now that is strange.  Dear me this is rather a lot of questions in one day and most of which I can't answer.  How very puzzling.  You see Lily we believed that Harry survived because you died to save him.  You know of the ancient magic, of the power love brings and it would give Harry a protection so strong even Avada Kedavra would be unable to penetrate its defences however you are alive.  I would not pretend to know what else may have saved Harry."  Buffy listened curiously, she had not heard this part of the story, nor did she know that love could be so powerful.  She knew of the agony it caused and the ecstasy it could bring for a while but not of the protection.  There was silence for a moment until Joyce spoke quietly.

            "It was love that saved harry, but it wasn't mine though I would have given my life gladly to save him.  It was James.  He killed James first.  He died to save us all.  To save Harry, Hope and me.  He told me to take Harry and run, e said he would hold Him off."  Joyce was talking through great sobs now.  "He died to save us, James did it, oh g-d he's dead."  Joyce lay back on her pillow sobbing and  healer Thinkly pointed her wand at Joyce's shaking form.

            "Dormiens"

            "I think," Dumbledore said to Buffy and Dawn "it is time for us to return to Hogwarts."

Omg finally I finished.  I have been so desperate to finish this chapter but now I can't wait to get the next one up, so much is about to happen.  Still hope you're happy now some of the mystery is lifted.  Was the way I did it ok?  I couldn't quite create exactly the depth of emotions I wanted but I did my best!  (and long again-I'm getting better!)Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Hogwarts, Ghosts and Glory

Wahoo 100 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you for them all, me very 
    
    happy (and slightly hyper.)  thank you to Feely for being my 100th reviewer!  
    
    I'm so desperate to get on with this story but I have stupid exams coming up 
    
    and every minute I spend writing is coming out of revision time which is 
    
    really bad.  I might not be writing very frequently from now on 'cos I go 
    
    back to school tomorrow (sob) but this is another long chapter to make up 
    
    for that.
    
    Feely: I'm going to bring in the other scoobies very shortly although the 
    
    story will not concentrate on them much.
    
    Charlotte: Currently Joyce looks like Joyce although I may have her change 
    
    over time.
    
    Silver Warrior:I agree it should be an unforgiveable which is why 
    
    Dumbledore campaigned for it to be one however I couldn't have it as one 
    
    because that wouldn't agree with the books where J.K wrote there were 3 
    
    unforgiveables so I gave it the death penalty instead (pretty sever no?)  Also 
    
    Harry didn't go to James' family, not that he necessarily has any, because 
    
    Dd thought Lily died to save him hence the 'safety' at the Dursleys and 
    
    rapid removal when he found out otherwise.
    
    Tanydwr:I didn't give harry another destiny for that bit for two reasons. 1 
    
    because the whole challenge for me is to make things agree with the 
    
    books/series and 2 because there's too much complicated stuff coming to 
    
    worry about that particular bit, it was just an inconvenience that I had to 
    
    change the way he survived anyway-not a major part of the story.  Also 
    
    check the chapter 'those who lived' you'll see that Wormtail did the curse.  
    
    Why will be explained but not yet.
    
    ScruffyWes: Not really more to the prophecy, it was all in the prologue just 
    
    Dd didn't tell it all to harry, only the bit in book 5.  Harry mad at Dd, not for 
    
    too much longer…wait and see.
    
    brigirl,GD and Charmedfanatic3000: thank you for your reviews!Glad you 
    
    like.
    
    Dawnlady:I actually hadn't thought of that, it's not actually going to happen 
    
    but Willow+scoobies will be coming soon so watch this space.
    
    Kristal and Anne-Marie: Wow I guess you guys really liked it huh.  I'm 
    
    glad, loved reading your reviews!keep them coming.
    
    Disclaimer: Sections of dialogue adjusted from episodes Checkpoint and No 
    
    Place like Home also a little from Book 5 HP.  Not mine, not earning, just 
    
    borrowed, don't sue!
    
    Hogwarts, ghosts and Glory
    
                   Buffy and Dawn were reluctant to leave their mother but they were 
    
    unable to do anything for her and so were soon back in Dumbledore's office 
    
    courtesy of floo powder.  Dawn had been highly excited by this new form of 
    
    transport since seeing Tonks use it but Buffy was not pleased by the 
    
    prospect of sooty clothes or alternatively major burns.  After being hurled 
    
    out of Dumbledore's fireplace however Buffy reassessed her objections to 
    
    an extreme dislike of spinning around in dark, enclosed spaces such as 
    
    chimneys.  Nevertheless they were all in one piece and as Dumbledore sat 
    
    down behind his desk Buffy looked properly around the large circular room.  
    
    The first thing she noticed was a large red bird staring at her, it was the most 
    
    beautiful colour Buffy could imagine and for a moment she was transfixed 
    
    by the glow it generated and the contrast of the bird's jet black eyes against 
    
    its feathers.  The second thing Buffy noticed was a figure moving in a 
    
    portrait, it was an elderly figure dressed much like Dumbledore except with 
    
    a red hat.  The gentleman who Buffy read underneath the frame was 
    
    Armando Dippet disappeared from his own picture and as Buffy watched 
    
    reappeared in the next frame along where he began whispering with the 
    
    other occupant.  The moving figures surprised Buffy but nothing more, she 
    
    had seen simply too many horrors to be alarmed by moving pictures.  
    
    Dumbledore coughed causing Buffy's head to snap around and she realised 
    
    that he was in the middle of speaking.
    
                   "I realise that you will not wish to make any long term plans 
    
    tonight and it is getting late so allow me to offer you some dinner." 
    
    Dumbledore waved his wand and a platter appeared covered with 
    
    sandwiches, a large jug and two glasses.  Buffy suddenly realised how late it 
    
    was, the summer sun was sinking below the ridge of the mountains, and 
    
    how ravenously hungry she was so she quickly joined Dawn in grabbing at 
    
    food.  While they ate Dumbledore tried to tell the sisters a little about the 
    
    school.  "Hogwarts was founded many centuries ago by four witches and 
    
    wizards; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and 
    
    Salazaar Slytherin.  They were all powerful and very learned but like any 
    
    friends there were arguments, in the end enough to split the four of them.  
    
    Today there are still remnants of the rift between Slytherin and the rest as 
    
    seen by the inter-house relationships.  Each of our four houses is named 
    
    after a founder."
    
                   "What're houses?" Buffy asked narrowly avoiding spraying 
    
    Dumbledore with bits of bread.  "Oops"
    
                   "Not to worry.  Houses are almost extended families.  Each 
    
    member of the school is sorted into one of the four houses according to their 
    
    character and the preferences of each founder.  Pupils will then have lessons 
    
    with the students in their house, eat with them, share a dormitory"
    
                   "Woah this is a boarding school, as in 24/7 school?" Buffy 
    
    exclaimed.  "That is just way too much school."
    
                   "With dormitories and midnight feats and stuff?  That is so cool!" 
    
    Dawn's reaction was once again very different to her sister's.
    
                   "Indeed and often magical pranks although the frequency of the 
    
    last two has decreased dramatically since the departure of the Weasley 
    
    twins.  Yes this is aboarding school and just for your interest she was a 
    
    Gryffindor."
    
                   This meaning absolutely nothing to Buffy she concentrated on the 
    
    revelation she understood. "Mom went to a boarding school?  Wow her 
    
    family must be rolling, are they still around?"  Dumbledore pressed the tips 
    
    of his fingers together and looked carefully at Buffy.
    
                   "Ahh Lily's family.  She has one sister, this will be rather startling 
    
    for her.  I think perhaps a letter, no it must wait until Lily is recovered and 
    
    security is assured.  You see Lily's return whilst wonderful must not be 
    
    widely known and news muxt not reach Lord Voldemort.  Dear dear Petunia 
    
    will be in for a shock."  Buffy spluttered on her mouthful of pumpkin juice.
    
                   "Petunia?!  Isn't that some kind of flower?"
    
                   "It is also the name of your aunt."
    
                   "Their parents really had a thing about flowers huh?  So is she like 
    
    mom at all?"  Dumbledore smiled faintly.
    
                   "Petunia Dursley is as different from Lily as possible.  She appears 
    
    to reject magic, always seemed to hate her sister for it and was not keen at 
    
    all to take Harry in after his parents' death.  She did though and I am not 
    
    convinced that there is no part of her which feels a bond with her sister, 
    
    perhaps jealousy played a part in her feelings although she did not know that 
    
    life was not easy for Lily at home.  So she took Harry in on my insistence 
    
    and looked after him although not nearly so well as I would have liked."
    
                   "I think I should pay her a visit and if they've done anything to my 
    
    little brother I will hurt them."  Buffy said perfectly seriously, her instinct 
    
    for protecting people combined with a new found family tie.
    
                   "Again, believe her.  She will."
    
                   "I have no doubt of it." Dumbledore replied calmly remembering 
    
    Buffy's intimidating look at the hospital and the inner strength he felt when 
    
    he touched the boundaries of her mind "But can we momentarily forget 
    
    turning your aunt and uncle into punch bags and concentrate on yourselves.  
    
    Now as I said I understand you will not want to make any plans right now 
    
    and so I have arranged for two beds to be made up in the Gryffindor 
    
    dormitory where you may stay until you decide what you are going to do 
    
    and your mother has recovered.  She will come here in a few days 
    
    presuming that there were no complications and you can discuss things 
    
    then."  Dumbledore looked at the sisters waiting for a response.
    
                   "What options do we have?" Buffy asked.  "I mean we kind of just 
    
    found out that our whole lives are a bit different, hell I found out I'm 
    
    someone else, not to mention that my mom's British.  No wonder she was 
    
    always in a bad mood on Thanksgiving."
    
                   "For one thing you are not a completely different person.  In the 
    
    end we are all who we are no matter how much we may appear to have 
    
    changed.  For another it will be completely up to you and your mother to 
    
    make a decision as to what you do.  I understand you must have a great deal 
    
    of commitments in…where exactly do you live?"
    
                   "Sunnydale." Buffy answered thinking how strange it was to think 
    
    of all her responsibilities there whilst somewhere in Britain with a wizard 
    
    and a witch for a mother.
    
                   "Oh dear." Dumbledore sighed surprising Buffy.  "Well you are of 
    
    course free to go back to Sunnydale, although security wise I would not 
    
    advise it.  That would mean a certain degree of isolation from the 
    
    wizardingworld as we tend to avoid that particular area.  It would also mean 
    
    separation from Harry who you have yet to meet.  You are also of course 
    
    welcome to stay here at least until term begins and I would very much like 
    
    that so that I may become reacquainted with Lily and indeed allow her the 
    
    opportunity to rediscover magic should she wish to as you may wish to, 
    
    both of you.  The other advantage of course to you staying here is that we, 
    
    meaning myself and other members of staff, may continue to attempt to 
    
    remove the curse upon you.  I am presuming you wish us to do so.  For now, 
    
    I can see that Dawn is growing tired and so I will show you to Gryffindor 
    
    tower."  Dumbledore stood up leaving Buffy thinking about what he had 
    
    said.  Did she want the curse removed?  Yes it was frustrating knowing that 
    
    she was remembering falsities but if it was removed she would become 
    
    Hope Potter, who knew how far from Buffy Summers that would take her, 
    
    particularly how far from Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer.
    
                   Dumbledore led them out of his office and down a spiralling 
    
    escalator to a large, ornate entrance hall.  As Dawn, who was last of the trio, 
    
    stepped off the stairway a section of wall on which sat a hideous gargoyle 
    
    slid into place hiding Dumbledore's office from sight.  The headmaster then 
    
    proceeded to give Buffy and Dawn a tour of what seemed like the whole of 
    
    the castle but was in fact barely one wing of it.  He pointed out the entrance 
    
    to the dungeons, the Great Hall then it was up a sweeping marble staircases, 
    
    one of very few Buffy was soon to learn, which had nothing remarkable 
    
    about it save its splendour.  The other staircases they climbed each had 
    
    some trick to them; there was the one which Dawn got stuck in as the fourth 
    
    step vanished, the one which swung them a full 180 degrees to a landing 
    
    covered with still more moving portraits.  Buffy noticed that most of the 
    
    paintings were of people and they were all staring at them and whispering to 
    
    one another with a murmur that was incomprehensible even to her ears.  The
    
    next corridor was lined with suits of armour which Buffy could have sworn 
    
    were moving too, she had the feeling that they were like the ones in the 
    
    Disney version of Beauty and the Beast that followed visitors down the 
    
    corridor with their gaze and would then suddenly snap to attention.  A 
    
    pearly white, almost transparent figure suddenly floated out of a wall.  
    
    Dawn jumped and even Buffy was slightly startled though the figure did not 
    
    seem in any way menacing, rather it was like a cloud of shimmering water 
    
    droplets.  
    
                   "Good evening Sir Nicholas" Dumbledore said and Buffy 
    
    wondered who he was speaking to until the figure pulled off his hat, 
    
    as transparent as himself, and bowed low saying
    
                   "Good evening headmaster.  I trust you are well."
    
                   "Very well indeed thank you although it has been a most 
    
    remarkable day.  These are two new acquaintances of mine, Miss Buffy 
    
    Summers and Miss Dawn Summers.  They will be staying in Gryffindor 
    
    Tower for the time being."
    
                   "Splendid.  I wish you both a marvellous stay. I am Sir Nicholas 
    
    de Mimsy Porpington, Gryffindor ghost and I am delighted to make your 
    
    acquaintance."  
    
                   "Uh…thanks.  It's great to meet you too."  Buffy said haltingly 
    
    surprised by the language the ghost was using.  She looked at his dress 
    
    however and understood, the old fashioned ruff in particular giving away his 
    
    approximate era.  She held out her hand but when Sir Nicholas went to 
    
    shake it she had the unpleasant sensation that she had plunged her hand into 
    
    a bucket of ice.
    
                   "Oh dear I do give you my greatest apologies." Sir Nicholas said 
    
    forlornly.  "One does forget sometimes the restrictions of no longer bearing 
    
    a corporeal form.  Good night headmaster, Miss Summers." He once again 
    
    tipped his hat and glided away through a tapestry hanging on the wall.
    
                   Dumbledore continued to lead Buffy and Dawn on through the 
    
    castle explaining bits and pieces as they saw them.  They passed a room full 
    
    of trophies and awards which made the sports trophies back in Sunnydale 
    
    seem worthless and many classrooms but eventually Dumbledore stopped in 
    
    front of yet another portrait.  This one was of a plump lady dressed in pink 
    
    silk and wearing a very motherly expression.
    
                   "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room." 
    
    Dumbledore announced.  "You will tell the fat lady the password, she will 
    
    open and just like magic you can get inside.  The password at present is 
    
    Scooby Doo, not my choice I hasten to add."
    
                   "Hey I love Scooby Doo." Dawn cried and the portrait swung 
    
    open.  "The movie was so good!"  She followed a smiling Dumbledore 
    
    inside and gasped.  The room was not spectacular but it immediately had a 
    
    warm, welcoming feel.  There was a roaring fire in the grate and 
    
    comfortable chairs scattered all around.
    
                   "This is the common room.  During the year Gryffindor students 
    
    will generally be found in here making a lot of noise, rarely working and 
    
    generally relaxing.  The boys' dormitories are up those stairs, the girls' up 
    
    these.  I am unable to enter the girls' dormitories so I will leave you here.  
    
    Breakfast will be provided in the common room as I have an early meeting 
    
    with the minister for magic.  Please feel free to explore the castle and the 
    
    grounds although I would ask you to refrain from entering the forest.  There are very few staff about, you may see Mr Filch the caretaker or perhaps 
    
    Hagrid the gamekeeper but although I am not expecting any one else 
    
    teachers do tend to appear quite randomly.  Please introduce yourselves as 
    
    guests of mine and do not reveal yourselves as Potters, nor that Lily is alive 
    
    I think it best to keep those facts very quiet for the moment.   Allow me to 
    
    bid you goodnight, the bags you arrived with are already in your dormitory, 
    
    and I will see you later tomorrow.  Should you wish to find me the password 
    
    to my office is currently 'liquorice allsorts.'"  With that Dumbledore turned 
    
    to walk away but Buffy called to him,
    
                   "Just one question."
    
                   "Certainly." The headmaster said turning his piercing gaze 
    
    towards the slayer.
    
                   "What did you do to my mom to check she was Lily?"  Buff asked 
    
    and Dumbledore looked at her even more piercingly so that Buffy felt she 
    
    had said something wrong and yet after a moment's hesitation Dumbledore 
    
    sighed heavily and answered her.
    
                   "Legilimency.  It is what I tried to do to you and yet you resisted.  
    
    It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's 
    
    mind."
    
                   "So mind-reading?"  Buffy said not too keen on the sound of it, 
    
    remembering the time she was psychic and how terrible the consequences 
    
    almost were.
    
                   "It is more subtle than that.  Thoughts are not etched on the inside 
    
    of skulls to be perused by any invader.  The mind is a complex and 
    
    many layered thing but Legilimency allows those skilled in it to delve into 
    
    minds and correctly interpret their findings, for example I was able to tell 
    
    your mother was not lying to me through Legilimency.  At the hospital I 
    
    performed the spell that allows me to see memories and I searched for ones 
    
    that only Lily would remember."
    
                   "So why did we have to go?" Dawn asked and Buffy thought.
    
                   "Memories are extremely private.  I do not often use the gift of 
    
    Legilimency because of that and I felt that any memories I might uncover 
    
    should belong solely to your mother unless she felt it right to disclose them 
    
    to you, I did not know what I may find and what effect the large number of 
    
    revisited events may have. Is that all?"  Buffy nodded deep in thought.  She 
    
    was thinking about the pain that she had discovered when able to perform 
    
    her own sort of Legilimency and could understand why Dumbledore did not 
    
    wish to delve into people's minds.  She hoped he had not found such pain in 
    
    her mother's mind although she expected he would have, everyone had pain 
    
    and she herself had caused her mother plenty.  Still, she could always find 
    
    out what memories Dumbledore had sought when her mother returned from 
    
    hospital.  Dumbledore again bade the sisters good night and climbed 
    
    through the portrait hole leaving Buffy and Dawn alone in the common 
    
    room.      
    
                   Dawn was worn out by the day's events, both the physical 
    
    tiredness that comes with travelling and the mental tiredness that comes 
    
    with emotional revelations were upon her and so Buffy accompanied her 
    
    younger sister straight up to bed.  The dormitory was the first one up the 
    
    staircase Dumbledore had indicated and there were indeed two beds made 
    
    up for them.  In total there were five four-poster beds with red hangings 
    
    although the other three were bare.  There was a fire in the fireplace despite 
    
    the warm summer night and their small bags were indeed by their beds.  
    
    Dawn was asleep almost the instant she crawled into bed but Buffy was 
    
    restless, she tossed and turned in the unfamiliar coverings of her four-poster, 
    
    haunted by visions that were unbidden.  Repeatedly the void that forms with 
    
    semi consciousness filled with a green light though it jumped between a 
    
    glow, pulsing with energy and a flash which was always accompanied with 
    
    a high pitched laugh.  She woke suddenly from such a flash and pushed the 
    
    heavy covers aside.  She slid out of bed and silent as only a slayer can be 
    
    she walked over to where Dawn lay.  'They will come at me through my 
    
    family' she thought and then looked at Dawn's sleeping form.  The memory of Frank at the hospital came to mind and Buffy remembered how scared 
    
    Dawn had been, how she had gripped her hand that little bit tighter.  
    
    Willow's words too came back to her and Buffy thought again 'They will 
    
    come at me through my family.' "Guess I'd better look after you then" she 
    
    said to her sister who rolled over blissfully unaware of Buffy's sentiments.  
    
    Unwilling to go back to bed Buffy pulled on some dark clothes, left the 
    
    dormitory and descended the stairs to the common room.  The room was 
    
    dark although the fire had not yet died away completely.  The glowing coals 
    
    formed shadows on the walls and made the place feel alien to Buffy, which 
    
    she supposed was not surprising considering she was in a castle tower in 
    
    Britain that was concealed from the world by magic.  Buffy pushed open the 
    
    portrait and climbed easily out into the corridor.
    
                   "Where are you off to?" the fat lady asked but Buffy just smiled at 
    
    her and strode away.  In actual fact she was not sure where she was going, 
    
    she had been overcome with a need for some action.  Unfortunately she had 
    
    been unable to bring weapons to England, flights were not the easiest 
    
    things to smuggle knives and bows onto, but she had managed to hide a stake away and the wood had not been detected in the airport.  The stake 
    
    was in Buffy's hand as she prowled the corridors of Hogwarts remarking yet 
    
    again at the portraits whose subjects murmured as she passed and the suits 
    
    of armour that were so antiquated.  A pearly white cloud floated out in front 
    
    of her and had Buffy not seen a Hogwarts ghost earlier she would have 
    
    almost certainly attacked it with her stake.
    
                   "Who are you?" the translucent figure of a plump girl asked whilst 
    
    peering at Buffy through round glassed.  "I don't know you."  The girl's 
    
    voice was somehow mournful and her eyes were watery though Buffy 
    
    couldn't imagine what a ghost could be upset about.
    
                   "Buffy." The slayer replied mindful of Dumbledore's advice not to 
    
    reveal her alternative identity.
    
                   "Oh" the ghostly girl commented staring at Buffy blearily.  "You 
    
    must be who Nick was talking about.  It is strange to see people in holidays 
    
    usually it's only Dumbledore and maybe a few teachers.  It's the only time I 
    
    come out of my toilet for very long."  The last part seemed to be added as an 
    
    afterthought though it left Buffy slightly perplexed.
    
                   "The toilet?"
    
                   "It's where I died." The girl said as calmly as if talking about the 
    
    weather.  "I haunt it now but only Harry and his friends come in there to 
    
    make potions so I get very lonely."  Her eyes filled with tears but Buffy was 
    
    distracted by Harry's name.
    
                   "You know Harry?" 
    
                   "Oh yes." The girl's cheeks turned a darker shade of silver and 
    
    Buffy presumed she was blushing.  "But he hasn't come to see me for ages.  
    
    Said he got…" She gave a loud sob.  "Got in trouble for coming into a girls' 
    
    bathroom."  The ghostly girl burst into floods of tears alarming Buffy more 
    
    than slightly.
    
                   "Hey hey what's with the Niagara Falls?" Buffy asked lightly and 
    
    the girl looked at her blurrily, generally people didn't bother to ask her why 
    
    she was crying they just laughed at her and called her names.
    
                   "Why do you care?" she asked Buffy who smiled and shook her 
    
    head. 
    
                   "Nuh uh.  You can't answer a question with a question."
    
                   "but no one cares.  They just laugh at me and call me names, 
    
    moaning Myrtle, miserable, moping Myrtle." Myrtle's lip shook and a fresh 
    
    wave of tears spilled from her eyes.  Buffy was at a loss, she had dealt with 
    
    many many things in her life but a crying ghost was not, as far as she could 
    
    remember, one of them.  Anxious to get away she said to Myrtle
    
                   "No names then.  Not a problem.  Can you tell me how to get 
    
    outside Myrtle?  Myrtle is your actual name right?"  Myrtle nodded and 
    
    hiccupped.  "pretty" Buffy commented.  "So where's the exit?"
    
                   "Downstairs, take those stairs two flights down and the door's 
    
    right in front of you.  Where are you going?" 
    
                   "Not sure yet, I figured I'd know when I got outside."  Myrtle's 
    
    eyes grew wide and she looked at Buffy with something close to awe.
    
                   "You shouldn't go wandering outside in the dark, especially not 
    
    near the forest."
    
                   "What's in the forest Myrtle?" Buffy asked as the ghost continued 
    
    to hiccup.
    
                   "All sorts" Myrtle said gleefully and there was a trace of 
    
    excitement in her voice now.  
    
    "Unicorns, centaurs maybe even vampires and a werewolf."
    
                   Buffy smiled thinking that she'd found just what she wanted and 
    
    headed towards the stairs calling back over her shoulder "Thanks Myrtle, 
    
    I'll tell Harry to stop by when I see him."  Myrtle blushed again and 
    
    watched Buffy leave with unusually dry eyes.
    
                   Buffy pushed open the heavy oak doors and felt the sharp sting of 
    
    the night wind on her face.  She purposefully strode out onto the smooth 
    
    lawn bathed by a glimmer of light from the crescent moon.  In the distance 
    
    she could see a dark shadow and made her way towards it, knowing 
    
    instinctively that it was the forest.  She paused only once on the edge of the 
    
    forest wondering why someone would live so close to such a dangerous 
    
    place, the little hut was dark but evidently lived in as the neatly tended 
    
    garden and gingham curtains testified.  Barely a step into the woods Buffy's 
    
    slayer senses began tingling and she was sure that as Myrtle had said there 
    
    were vampires somewhere inside.  Stake gripped tightly in her hand Buffy 
    
    began patrolling through the forest.  Figures moved around her but none 
    
    human.  She headed deep into the forest where there were no paths and 
    
    where the undergrowth was so thick it hampered her progress and yet there 
    
    were still no vampires to be seen.  All of a sudden she caught sight of a 
    
    human or vampire shaped figure hulking behind the remains of an old stone 
    
    colonnade, covered with brambles and weeds but just in front of her.
    
                   "Oh, not looking for a fight with a little girl huh?  Don't worry I'm 
    
    not so helpless, you want a good fight tonight?  I wont disappoint I promise.  
    
    It's not going to be easy you know, real test of strength."  Buffy turned in a 
    
    circle to keep watch of the figure.  "Don't worry about me. I'm stronger 
    
    than I look."  The figure continued circling until it was behind Buffy who 
    
    was still speaking "I have had experience with stuff like this before.  Best of 
    
    all…"she whirled around and seized Glory by the throat.  "I'm not stupid" she finished coldly.
    
    Glory gave Buffy a withering look, wrenched Buffy's arm from her neck 
    
    and backhanded the Slayer with such force that she flew back into one of 
    
    the pillars of the ruined colonnade and the impact cracked the stone that 
    
    must have remained unbroken for centuries. Buffy fell to the floor and 
    
    looked up at Glory, stunned at her power.
    
                   "You sure about that last part?" Glory asked with a smile that 
    
    infuriated Buffy even more than being thrown across a forest.  Before she 
    
    could return the jibe Buffy found herself slamming into the pillar again, face 
    
    first. This time the top of the column was knocked clean off and Buffy 
    
    landed hard on the other side.  Glory strode towards her and seized her by 
    
    the shoulders roughly hauling her upright.  "And another thing? I just want 
    
    you to know..." While she was talking Glory slammed Buffy into a second 
    
    pillar and began pummelling her with strength her appearance belied.  "The 
    
    whole "beat ya to death" thing I'm doing? It's valuable time out of life that 
    
    I'm never gonna get back."  Realising just how much trouble she was in 
    
    Buffy made a substantial effort to fight back but Glory grabbed both her 
    
    arms and wrenched them downwards.  The pain was so great that Buffy 
    
    cried out without meaning to satisfy the woman attacking her.  Glory, 
    
    obviously in control continued talking in a voice that Buffy had very 
    
    quickly grown to detest for its sugary sweetness.  "Wait, I've always wanted 
    
    to try this. You know that thing with worms where if you have one, you rip 
    
    it in half, you got two worms? Do you think that'll work with you?"
    
                   In desperation Buffy slammed her head into Glory's face and 
    
    managed to break free falling onto her feet with a cat like grace, surprising 
    
    Glory who cried out. "You hit me! What, are you crazy?"  Buffy pressed the 
    
    attack, hitting and kicking for all she was worth and gradually forcing Glory 
    
    backward, but her blows were seemingly useless in harming Glory rather 
    
    they offended her so that as she continued speaking an irritated tone crept 
    
    into her irritating voice.  "You can't go around hitting people. What, were 
    
    you born in a barn? Fine. Be that way."  Realising that Buffy would 
    
    continue to fight despite her obvious inability to defeat her opponent Glory 
    
    began to fight back.  She easily blocked Buffy's next blow and swung her 
    
    around into the stonework. She aimed a blow for Buffy's head but the slayer 
    
    ducked at the last instant and Glory's fist punched into the stone. Glory 
    
    picked Buffy up by the throat and held her at eye level whilst the slayer 
    
    gasped for air.  "I just noticed something. You have super powers. You must 
    
    be the slayer, g-d how lame.  If this is all the slayer's super strength then no 
    
    wonder there's so many vampires in this damned world.  But anyway if you 
    
    are the slayer then we need to talk."
    
                   Buffy was barely listening to Glory, she was busy struggling to obtain oxygen through the 
    
    woman's unnaturally strong grip around her windpipe.  "I don't know what you mean" she gasped 
    
    and Glory rolled her eyes.
    
                   "Please.  As if you don't.  My key you nitwit, you have it, I want it."  Buffy was extremely 
    
    confused, she figured it was the lack of oxygen to her brain but couldn't be sure that Glory wasn't 
    
    just spouting nonsense.  Unfortunately she was unable to ask anything or even pun because the hand 
    
    that held her a foot above the ground was now so tight that there was no way she could force sound 
    
    out of her mouth.
    
                   "Oh right you need a voicebox to speak."  Glory let go of Buffy so that she fell to her feet 
    
    and stood massaging her throat with Glory standing in an intimidating pose over her.  Buffy didn't 
    
    answer but pulled out a stake again and stood in a fighting stance.  Glory giggled.  "Buffy.  I thought we said we'd just talk now.   If I wanted to still fight, you could tell by the being dead already. So 
    
    play nice, little girl."
    
                   "What do you want?" Buffy asked slowly and deliberately.
    
                   "The key. Why else do you think I'd come here? See, I think you knew where it is. And 
    
    that's a good thing."  
    
      
    
    
    
                   "I'm glad you think so."  Buffy said unsure of what she was getting herself into.

            "Well, it's the only thing keeping you alive right now. Because you may be tiny queen in 

vampire world... ...but to me, you're a bug. You should get down on your knees and worship me! 

But oh, no, you still think it's neat having Slayer strength. Ooh, big deal! Stronger than humans! 

Who isn't? I could crush the life from you as easy as you'd break a nail. But I need the key.  Maybe 

I should ask someone else, you must have a watcher, or a mom…or"

            "This is between you and me" Buffy interrupted anxious to keep the woman as far away as 

possible from her mother.

            "No. This is between me and my key. You just happen to be the thing in the way."

            "I can't tell you diddly, 'cos believe it or not I don't actually know what the hell you're 

talking about."

            Glory grinned.  "Oh a stupid slayer now hows about that."

            "Hey I did really well in my SATs I'll have you know." Buffy said indignantly but Glory 

waved her hand dismissively.

            "Still seems like you've got a thing about other people, that makes sense I guess you'd 

want to protect your watcher.  Well I'll tell you what, I'll kill him. I'll kill your mom, I'll kill your 

friends ... and I'll make you watch when I do. Just give me the key. You either have it or you know 

where to find it. Obviously, this is a one-time-only deal. Next time we meet, something you love 

dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me."   Glory walked away 

from Buffy who sank to the base of one of the pillars and watched the woman go.  "By the way" 

Glory called back over her shoulder.  "You want to look me up, the name's Glory."  Buffy 

continued to watch her leave and then slowly eased herself off the ground wincing as the movement 

made every bruise and every cut hurt.

            "Thank g-d for slayer healing" she muttered as she made her way back through the forest to 

the sweeping lawn leading up to the castle.  It was the first time Buffy had seen the castle from the 

outside and even in her state of extreme achyness she couldn't help but be impressed by the gothic 

turrets, the hundreds of diamond pane windows reflecting the moonlight and the ornate stonework 

that decorated the seemingly impenetrable walls.  Somehow, Buffy wasn't quite sure how she 

managed it, she found her way back to the fat lady without meeting anymore ghosts, poltergeists or 

even people.  When she stood in front of the portrait all she wanted to do was go to sleep forever 

but the fat lady was curious.

            "Where've you been?" she asked.

            "Business meeting." Buffy replied, "Let me in wont you?"

            "I need the password but what happened to you?"

            "Scooby Doo and the meeting didn't go as well as they do normally."  The portrait swung 

open before Buffy had even finished and she was in bed less than a minute later out cold and 

refusing to think about what just happened until the morning."

                                                            ~*~

Glory was ecstatic about what just passed.  She strode into the building in which she was 

staying with a spring in her step despite the height of her red stilettos.  "Baby, if the slayer's 

the only thing between me and my key we wont be having much trouble."  Lord Voldemort 

was immediately awake, a small frown creasing his broad pale forehead as he listened to Glory 

babble on about her encounter with the slayer.  "She was so little and she actually thought she had a 

chance against me.  It's kind of pathetic if you think about it, give a girl a few powers and she thinks 

she's all that. Still, it makes our job a lot easier, she was practically wetting herself when I lifted her 

up.  Ohh, I'm so near it and finally I can go home and this stupid world will be history.   I'm so sick 

of it, people are so pathetic and they're happy about they're stupid little lives yet all the time their 

saviour is none other than a little girl I could crush with my shoe."

"Indeed, the world is full of weakness, of people who refuse power even when it is offered to them.

  They put their faith in those who seem to have strength and yet are as great as neither of 

us.  They call themselves good, or righteous and yet they are not.  There is no good and bad only 

the powerful and those too weak to seek power.  I have seen them, been refused by them and it is 

indeed time for them to disappear, to be wiped from the eternity of the universe and for their world 

of falsity to disappear.  The world shows not its true face, it appears to be green and filled with 

beauty.  People go about pretending to feel things to ridiculous extremes.  To love to the extent that 

death is simply a gift you impart to save those you love, it is a mark of stupidity.  You die for duty 

or for power, power you have shared with me.  Power which I have worked hard to gain over such 

an idiotic world as this, too hard to let it be destroyed.  Underneath the face the world shows is evil, 

is a hatred I have inspired, a group of people willing to serve me in my cause and I wish for those 

things to remain until I at least conquer the boy who led me to my downfall.  You see," Lord 

Voldemort pulled out his wand and caressed it carefully in his bony fingers, "this world is soon to be 

my witness, to Harry Potter's downfall.  I should not wish it to be destroyed before it has that 

honour."  He waved his wand and a shot of silver light burst from it hitting Glory square in the 

stomach.  As if a piece of film were being rewound she began to shrink and a moment later Glory 

had disappeared.  Lord  Voldemort walked over to a painting on the wall and looked at it, it was a 

scene of countryside, sweeping lawns and a forest on the horizon.  There was only one figure in it, 

the figure of an extremely angry Glory, who glared at Voldemort from her oil covered canvas.

"You cannot do this!" She shrieked.  "I am a g-d.  You worthless piece of crap, I helped you."

"But our aims were not the same, and I am afraid that what I want, I will get as Harry 

Potter is about to find out.  Wormtail!" he called and a small, balding man came hurrying in.  "Dispose of this picture."

"Yes my Lord" Wormtail responded eagerly and carried the painting away, Glory still 

screaming fanatically from inside the frame.  

"Well, that went well didn't it Nagini?" Lord Voldemort said looking down at his pet snake 

coiled around his ankles.  "The slayer is at Hogwarts, where Harry potter will be, dear me this is 

about to get interesting.  A slayer, hmm, this deserves some careful thinking.  Ahh Wormtail."  

Wormtail had entered the room again and his master beckoned him over.  "Hold out your arm." He 

commanded and wormtail did so.  Lord Voldemort pushed up Wormtail's black robes to above 

the elbow revealing an ugly tattoo which he pressed firmly with his long white fingers.  Wormtail 

winced and writhed as the mark burnt black against his pale skin and Lord Voldemort spoke again.  

"They will come soon, they return now more quickly and I can share with them my plans.  How 

great it will be to be invincible once again but this time to be pure.  Hark they arrive and now I can 

tell them of my ascension."

Kinda cliffie?  Voldemort planning to ascend? Whaddaya think? Let me know and I will try 

so hard to keep writing although blame AS levels for why it might take a while! Oh also coming up 

Dumbledore's meeting with Fudge, hee hee I love how pompous and idiotic Fudge is!


	10. Sharing with Another

Disclaimer:  Really really not mine.  All JK Rowling and Joss Whedon's.

Setting: Straight after Order of the Phoenix and starts at the Buffy episode 'No Place Like Home'-when Buffy finds out that Dawn's the key and Joyce is ill.

Pairings: Really not sure yet.

Summary: One is special, Two are chosen but 3 are destiny.

Nearly fifteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed James Potter, only James Potter.  Is it time Lily returned to the wizarding world?

Holy Trinity:Hi

Laura:thank you for all the optimism + support

Dur'id the Druid:  It was supposed to be pathos (a kinda anticlimax 'cos Glory's so powerful and everything you'd think she was going to do something really drastic with Voldemort and then he just gets rid of her although you will have to just wait and see what happens in the end.)

Tanydwr: Wait and see.  Thanks for the good luck +same to you. 

Sorry about the bit of confusion with times/ages etc I made a mistake in my original summary.  This is set after Ootp so Sirius is dead.  Harry's nearly sixteen.  Sorry, my bad.

Sharing with another

When Buffy awoke it was with reluctance.  She was warm and comfortable however for only a moment before her bruises and aches from her fight with Glory reminded her of their presence.  The warmth, from a beam of sunlight falling on her face and the quilted covers enveloping her, remained but comfort was long gone.  Buffy groaned and forced herself out of the four-poster.  She winced with movement but even facial expression seemed to cause discomfort.  Dawn was still asleep, an untroubled look on her face, and with a small smile Buffy walked past the other beds to the door and down the spiral stairs to the common room.  The fire had been re-lit and was flickering merrily in the fireplace opposite the portrait hole.  Nearby stood a small table on which was set a silver tray stacked high with toast, fruit, bacon and eggs and on which a piece of parchment balanced precariously.  Buffy carefully lifted off the parchment and a piece of toast, which was still surprisingly warm, and sat in a large armchair by the fire.  On the parchment was a short message written in violet ink.

_Dear Misses Summers/Potter,_

_            As I said I have an early appointment with the Minister for Magic today so I will be absent from the castle for the morning.  I will however return to Hogwarts at lunch-time and I would very much like for you to join me in my office for lunch.  I have contacted St. Mungo's and have heard that your mother is recovering well and you will be able to visit this afternoon.  Should you wish to make contact with anyone else the owlery is on the fifth floor but the Fat Lady will give you directions.  I have supplied parchment, ink and quills with your breakfast which I hope you enjoy.  Please do feel free to explore the castle grounds and remember to introduce yourselves as acquaintances of mine to anyone you may meet.  Remember this also when writing a letter, as it is possible for such correspondences to fall into the wrong hands.  Should you require anything else the house-elves will be most obliged to supply you and they may be found in the kitchen or contacted by simply leaving a written request._

_            Albus Dumbledore_

Buffy picked up the parchment, a foot long feather and a bottle of scarlet ink and looked at them in surprise.  'Wizards obviously not heard of biros then.  Maybe I should start selling them, could probably make some money,' she thought then settled back in her chair to write to Sunnydale.

_Hi Giles,_

_            Wow it's difficult to know what to write, and definitely strange not to be either picking up the 'phone or just walking 'round to see you.  Instead I'm writing using a great long feather and parchment, not even paper.  I think I know why you like England so much- the people where I am aren't much beyond the medieval ages either.  I'm staying in a castle which is-get this- a boarding school.  I know, me back in a school, how strange is thay, at least I doubt I'll be blowing it up.  Anyway I'm not allowed to say too much in this letter, more secrets, like I don't have enough!  I'm taking a chance though 'cos we've got not one but two new evil guys in town and I really think we need some info.  Since that's kinda your forte I was thinking you and Wills might like to play a little hide and seek with some information.  First one's Lord Voldemort/He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named/Tom Riddle/The Dark Lord-apparently very evil wizard almost killed nearly 15 years ago and back, just my luck huh?  Second one brought a little visit from tweety bird (although I think I just about stayed awake for the mashing).  She's called Glory, human looking with a bad perm but A LOT stronger and she knows about me-if you catch my drift._

_            Anyway Mom's doing ok, can't really tell you much in a letter.  Dawn's with me at this school and we're making some seriously wiggy discoveries.  I miss all of you, send my love to everyone.  Tell Xander that it hasn't rained once since we got here (I know he wont believe it but it's true) and I hope I'll see you all soon.  Let me know anything you find about our baddies._

_All my Love_

_Buffy_

            That done Buffy attacked the breakfast tray although it took her a little while to realise that whatever she took was instantly replaced.  That discovery made her gusto increased two-fold.  When Dawn arrived in the common room she was surprised to find Buffy covered in toast crumbs and yet a full rack (or several) left.  It didn't take long for Dawn too to realise that she could eat as much as she wanted and soon both sisters were holding their stomachs and moaning.  Buffy decided to post her letter and so, according to Dumbledore's instructions received directions from the Fat Lady and made her way to the owlery.  On pushing open the door Buffy gasped at the collection of birds in front of her.  Being day most were sleeping but a few were flying around the oak ceiling beams.  All in all it was quite a remarkable sight particularly since owls were not a regular feature in Buffy's sighting list, vampires and demons she was used to seeing in crowds but owls were somehow freaky in such close confines.  Buffy looked up at the ceiling wondering how on earth an owl was going to deliver her letter when a particularly gorgeous Tawny owl flew down and perched on her shoulder.  It startled Buffy but she quickly realised it had come to take the letter.  Unfortunately she had no idea what to do with it.  The owl held out its foot helpfully and Buffy saw that there was a leather cord attached to it.  She wrapped the parchment into a scroll and tied it to the owl's foot.

            "Uh…take this to Giles…please."  Buffy said unsure of exactly why she was speaking to an owl.  The owl hooted softly and flew out of the window.  Buffy watched as the dark form of the bird shrunk to a tiny black dot against the blue sky.  "I hope he's got a good sense of direction," Buffy muttered turning to leave the owlery.   She rejoined Dawn in the common room and the two of them followed Dumbledore's advice, setting out to explore the castle although Buffy was very careful to hide from Dawn that she had already seen much of it.

~*~

So now, while Buffy and Dawn are busy exploring, let us return to a most crucial figure in this story and one who has not featured yet to great extent.  I mean of course The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.  We left him last in the company of Ron Weasley, in the living room of his late godfather and in a state of great depression.  Unfortunately we rejoin him in much of the same mind-frame although it is perhaps sadness that plays a more significant role than hatred in his conscious thoughts.

Harry had very soon been left alone after his arrival at Grimmauld Place.  Everyone, it seemed, had places to be, jobs to do, tasks to plan etc etc.  Even Ron was called away by Mrs Weasley after only moments in Harry's company.  His greeting had been friendly enough but there was some sort of barrier between them that Harry wasn't entirely sure Ron even knew about, perhaps it was some kind of barrier between him and everyone else?  When the other occupants of the dark, dank house had dispersed Harry slowly made his way upstairs to the room he had shared with Ron last summer.  It was as plain and bare as he remembered, two beds were neatly made up and Ron's belongings were dumped on one, his trunk on the other.  Harry stared bleakly around the room for a moment and then sat down on his bed idly plucking at the bars of Hedwig's empty cage.

"So you're back then."  A familiar voice said.  "Despite his death."

            "Shut up." Harry yelled at the painted figure of Phineas Nigellus.  "Don't you talk about it."

"But it's what you need."  The portrait said.  "You have a lot to face but it's your choice I suppose.  Still you do not know so I suppose it is excusable."

"What don't I know?"  Harry said bitterly.  "More secrets, more things that I'm not ready to know, more things about my life, about me."  Harry's resentment had built up behind a dam and though it had not yet burst the cracks were beginning to show.  Phineas' reply did not reinforce the dam, its ambiguity was in fact a cause for Harry's anger to mount.  "What don't I know?"

"What's to come.  Who you are.  You haven't even begun."

Harry left the bedroom with this strange commentary ringing in his ears.  Phineas was right of course, though Harry didn't know how right.  Since Sirius' death Harry had changed, he had changed after Cedric's death too but this was closer to his heart and it had not yet healed.  Suddenly Harry realised that his legs had taken him up a staircase he had never climbed before and stopped him outside a door he had never seen.  Curious, even amidst his confusion, Harry pushed open the door only to find himself in Sirius' bedroom.  Harry paused on the threshold, a burning desire to run as far away as possible battled with an equally strong one inside him that wanted to learn everything he could from the room.  Eventually he stepped inside drawn by the prospect of finding out something more about the marauders, or his parents.

The room was decorated with pictures although Harry was surprised to see that many of them were of broomsticks and motorcycles, not the newest models though, (Harry knew he would spot a firebolt in an instant) there were Cleansweeps and Silver Arrows and the motorbikes were definitely retro.  A quick glance around the room confirmed that everything in it was from the past.  Sirius had lived in the past.  Much as Harry had rejected the notion it had been staring him in the face, Hermione had been the only one of the trio astute enough to recognise it but now Harry had no choice but to see it.  Sirius had been trapped for so long, it had helped to kill him Harry was sure, that the current world was too different to accept.  Thirteen years in Azkaban, two on the run, then one stuck in this house that reeked of evil, well Harry could understand why Sirius would prefer the past.  The past was a world where he had three best friends, a surrogate family and a school where everyone liked him.  The present was a world where one friend betrayed another, his best friend was dead, he was despised and feared by almost the entire wizarding world and even the fourth friend, even Dumbledore believed him to be a traitor and a murderer.

Harry's gaze fell on three framed photographs on the table in the corner.  One was a copy of the picture Harry had of his parents' wedding, the black and white figures were waving and smiling at him.  Sirius stood next to James as best man and Pettigrew and Lupin were nearby.  Harry did not look at that one for long, he had it himself so there was no need, but moved on to the next one.  It was a large picture in a silver frame and in it were the four marauders. There was Lupin, smiling broadly, Pettigrew, scowling ever so slightly, James and Sirius with their arms over each other's shoulders.  They couldn't have been a day older than sixteen, James' hair was as messy as Harry's, his glasses slightly wonky.  Sirius was handsome and healthy, there was no hint of just how drastically he was to change.  The last picture had three people in.  Harry picked it up and sat on Sirius' bed, neatly made as if he would one day come home to it, and stared at the faces he longed to see.  Though the picture was black and white Harry fancied he could see Lily's copper-red hair, the rainbow glint off James' glasses and the tan on Sirius' grinning face.  The three of them were tangled up together in what seemed like a cross between a three-way hug and a game of twister and looked Blissfully happy.  Hogwarts was in the background though Harry guessed they must have been at least in their final year.  He sat, he didn't know how long for, looking at the picture.  Looking at the three people in the world he knew loved him, at three people he would never see, three people whose lives had been taken by Lord Voldemort.  Harry knew, it had been hidden from him a long time, but he knew that the burden of defeating Lord Voldemort fell upon his shoulders.  It was a burden he did not want yet a destiny he must face and one that would at least allow him to wreak revenge.

Hours passed, it could have been days for all Harry was aware.  The bustle of headquarters continues below him but was just background.  The world seemed to stop still as Harry watched the laughing faces.  As night fell a voice fell on his ears startling him.  He looked up to see Hermione standing over him, hair as bushy as ever, a worried expression on her face.

"It'll get better Harry" she said softly.  "It has to get better."  Hermione sat down beside Harry and tenderly held his hand.

"It was my fault." Harry muttered still bitterly.  "The stupid prophecy."

"It broke Harry.  It's not important."  Hermione was rather bemused by Harry's comment, expecting something more specific about Sirius; she too had been struggling to deal with loss of him.  She knew that it was right for Harry to have sympathy, Sirius was his godfather, and yet everyone seemed to forget that she too had risked a lot to save him, she too had got to know him and had spent much of the summer with him.

"It is important Hermione, the prophecy was my life, my destiny and he didn't tell me."  Hermione stared at Harry, whatever she had expected him to say it wasn't that.  "Dumbledore didn't tell me why they had to die, he didn't tell me it was my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione whispered, scared by Harry's tone.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._  That's what I mean.  My destiny, to kill.  Murderer or victim it has to be and there are always others in the crossfire.  Sirius, my Mum…" Harry drew a shuddering breath.  "My dad."

"Shush." Hermione said carefully wiping a tear from Harry's face.  "It's not your fault."  She leaned in towards him and tenderly kissed him.  It was short and gentle but as Hermione's lips lightly brushed his Harry realised just how close they were, how much they had shared.  They sat there, close together simply for comfort until Ron's voice echoed through the house calling them to dinner.

                                                ~*~

The Minister for Magic's Office tended to change in decoration each time it gained a new occupant.  Currently the walls were papered with alternate, thick vertical stripes of lime green and white and a large faux crystal chandelier spattered light over golden cherubs that adorned the white stripes.  The door was stately oak, hundreds of years old and completely out of place in the tacky surroundings topped off by a carpet rug woven with ornate Middle Eastern patterns.  Cornelius Fudge however seemed perfectly at home in such surroundings, his bowler hat matching the green of the walls to near perfection.  His face however was a shade of purple that clashed painfully with the green.  The cause of Fudge's high blood pressure was sitting calmly opposite him, hands folded in his lap.

            "Dumbledore I do not understand why you insisted on this meeting.  It is not your responsibility to fight He Who Must Not Be Named."

            "It is the responsibility Cornelius of the entire magical community to work together in order to fight Lord Voldemort."  Fudge let out an involuntary squeal at the sound of this name and turned if possible even more purple.

            "I thought I made it clear last year Dumbledore that your power is easily reduced.  The Ministry is in full control of the situation."

            "Indeed Cornelius, I am sure they are in as much control as they were of the dementors that attacked Harry last Summer."  Dumbledore's quick retort hit Fudge hard and his neck grew red with the memory.

            "Now see here Dumbledore, that was not my fault."

            "I am not here to lay blame Cornelius.  We must think about what is to come not what has passed.  You have witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort, it is what you do with that knowledge that is important and yet, despite the proof of your own eyes that he is back you refuse to take sufficient action against him."

            "It is none of your concern Dumbledore." Fudge blustered swelling slightly.

            "On the contrary.  It is indeed my concern.  Hogwarts, like every other magical institution, will be under direct threat and I am not prepared to put my students in danger now Lord Voldemort has revealed himself."

            "Would you stop saying his name." Fudge hisses as Dumbledore fixed him with a cool gaze.

            "You must learn to conquer your fear of it Cornelius.  Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

            "Are you saying we should not fear the Dark Lord?  Even you Dumbledore can not be so rash."

            "I would not presume to say anything of the sort.  Lord Voldemort has done terrible things, yes, but he is not infallible.  He has human weaknesses and we must target them in order to overcome him."

            "And I suppose you know what these human weaknesses are then do you?"

            "Indeed Cornelius seven years of teaching Tom Riddle Transfiguration has given me a little understanding of him.  I am more than willing to share what little I know with the ministry but"

            "No no, no need." Fudged puffed looking affronted.  "I have already put into place action to stop the Dark Lord."  Fudge's expression shifted to one of self assured smugness as he thought wit pride of his plan.  He revelled in the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face.  Dumbledore was indeed surprised, he had not believed that Fudge would take direct action.

            "I assume you are referring to the defence techniques being taught to people through leaflets and handbooks."

            "Partially." Fudge replied pompously.

            "Cornelius that will not win this war.  We must put up a united front or else we will crumble under Lord Voldemort's attack no matter how much each individual resists him."  Dumbledore, though not displaying any emotions other than complete conviction in his words, was considerably less calm than usual.  The change was imperceptible to anyone other than Dumbledore himself and yet Fudge's self-importance was growing.

            "I was not aware that we were at war Dumbledore.  Perhaps you would care to explain to me how you know of a war the Ministry has not declared."  The Minister for Magic knew that this would annoy Dumbledore and yet, as tends to happen when you converse with Dumbledore, the headmaster's response made it clear that he was in total control of the conversation.

            "It is not necessary for the Ministry to declare war for one to exist, no declaration is necessary at all.  Lord Voldemort's mere (though it is a feat to be remarked at) return is a more powerful announcement than any political speech.  He is a greater threat to our security than any other."

            "Indeed the threat is palpable.  That is why I have taken steps to counteract it.  You obviously do not respect my judgement and so I am afraid it is now that we have reached the parting of ways you spoke of a year ago.  I have said it before and I will say it again, The Ministry has allowed you too much leeway and it is time for us to take control once more.  Good day Dumbledore."  For the first time Dumbledore's cool composure broke.

            "You cannot be serious Cornelius.  You have seen the effects of such centred power.  You have already let your love of office lead you to step aside and allow Lord Voldemort a second chance.  Do not let our differences lead you to hand him the power he craves."

            "I am deadly serious Dumbledore.  I have taken action and you may continue to take yours unless it interferes with Ministry action.  If it does, you will be stopped and you yourself know that you, like Lord Vol…Voldemort, are not infallible.  So this is where we part.  Good bye." Fudge held the door open for Dumbledore, thoroughly enjoying his feeling of superiority.  Dumbledore got up to leave but typically imparted wise words of advice before doing so.

            "I wish I could say that the outcome of your decisions will fall on your own head but I cannot.  The choices you make will affect each and every witch and wizard.  Lord Voldemort and his deatheaters will thank you on bended knee but no one else will; they will be too busy trying to live under the punishment you will bring upon them."

            Dumbledore swept from the room and as he passed Fudge could almost feel the power blazing from the elderly wizard's brilliant blue eyes.  He closed the door and returned slowly to his desk.

            "You can come out now." Fudge called to a seemingly deserted room and a door to his left swung open, crashing into the wall with a sound that made him wince.  A figure clad in black leather trousers and a red shirt, half unbuttoned, strolled into the middle of the room.  "Temper, temper…is everything alright?"  Fudge asked uncaringly but in a gesture of concern that his tool would be fit to carry out his plans.  The response however was certainly unexpected, full of sarcasm and not altogether comprehensible.

            "Five by Five Boss."

Evil?  I really wanted to get to this point so yay I finally did.  

I'm not really that happy with the first half of this chapter.  Hope you like it anyways.  Let me know.Pleeeeeeease!!!!!  Slayeryness coming up soon so the sooner you review the sooner you get the revelation.


	11. A warrior for the light

Wow so guessing you liked Faith's entrance. I was really excited 'bout that bit and don't worry the confrontation will come soon although you will all have to wait and see why, how, whether faith's evil etc etc.

Holy Trinity:I totally agree-spilling everything out in one go is so annoying. Don't worry I wont be doing that. Harry meeting Buffy all planned just not quite there yet.

Tanydwr: Extra bit was in the prophecy in ch 2- Harry only knows what J.K. R. wrote but I added a bit to that.

I apologise 'cos I haven't checked this very well, hope it's ok.

So on we go……..Hope you like!!!!!

A warrior for the light 

Unusual though it was Buffy and Dawn were following instructions to a T, Dumbledore's instructions to be precise. He had suggested they explore the castle which they had done in the morning and asked them to have lunch with him in his office which is why we join them there. They had not been there long yet Dawn was already attacking a burger and chips (she had been very disturbed to learn that fries were no longer to be called fries and that chips were actually crisps.) Dumbledore had been faintly amused by the young American girl's requested luncheon and decided to be adventurous and have the same, Buffy did not. There was very little conversation while they were eating, Dawn asked a few questions about magic which Dumbledore answered briefly and he asked a few questions about their life which Buffy answered even more briefly, and not fully comprehensibly. Suddenly the door to the office was flung open and a sallow skinned man with dark, slicked back hair stormed into the room.

"Headmaster." He gasped. "We have a problem. The Dark lord…he…he is planning to ascend." Buffy drew a sharp breath and Snape looked at Dumbledore's two guests for the first time, immediately pulling out his wand. "Oh Headmaster I…"

"It is quite alright Severus. This is Buffy Summers and her sister Dawn Summers. Anything you have to say to me may be said in front of them." Snape nodded curtly to the girls then turned back to the headmaster.

"Professor I really do need to speak to you privately. An ascension, it will make the Dark Lord invincible. I do not know how but it must be stopped."

"Ooh I know." Dawn squealed her hand darting into the air and causing Buffy to shoot her an irritated look. Snape however ignored Dawn and continued talking to Dumbledore.

"We need a plan now, and even if we act immediately I do not know if we can stop him in time."

"I told you" Dawn said cutting off Dumbledore's reply. "We've been there, done that, got the T-shirt."

"Dawn." Buffy hissed and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ok so buffy got the T-shirt, I just borrow it sometimes."

"Dawn." Buffy said louder and with more annoyance.

"What? I said you stopped the ascension. I gave you the credit." Buffy's eyes were wide with exasperation but both Dumbledore and Snape were staring at the sisters. It was Snape who broke the moment of awkward silence.

"That is impossible. No little girl could stop an ascension. It took a volcanic eruption and the destruction of an entire town to prevent the last unsuccessful one from being successful."

"Uh either rumours really raise the scale of things or you mean the one before last. I'm pretty sure the last one only used a few tonnes of explosives…and it was only the high school that was destroyed." Buffy said with a trace of anger at being called a little girl by someone called Severus.

"And what would make you such an expert?" Snape asked silkily with a look that said plainly he trusted Buffy about as much as he'd be able to hurt her (not that he knew just how little that would be.)

"I told you she did it." Dawn said excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"And I already told you that's impossible." Snape retorted waspishly.

"Not if you're the slayer Greaseball." Dawn cried triumphantly getting carried away and causing Buffy to exclaim yet again in extreme annoyance,

"Dawn!"

The two wizards were staring very hard at Buffy.

"You are the slayer?" Dumbledore asked calmly, his blue eyes stony.

"The whater? No…she's lying, she's making it up…really." Buffy trailed off under Dumbledore's cool gaze.

"She is not lying. You are the slayer."

"Oh yeah, you can do that mind-reading thing. How 'bout if she's delusional?" Still Dumbledore stared at Buffy. "I suck at the whole secret identity thing, I don't know how Spiderman does it. Yeah I'm the slayer." Buffy would have continued with the whole slayer spiel but Snape cut in, a genuine tremor of fear in his voice.

"The Vampire Slayer?"

"No shit slimy."

"Headmaster she has to go. She cannot stay here, she must go to Azkaban."

"Where? what? What did I do?" Buffy babbled, confusedly.

"Headmaster it is too dangerous."

"Now hang on a minute. I know I blew up the school but I swear it was only to stop the ascension. And the Hemery gym was…"

"See." Snape interrupted. "headmaster the slayer is a liability at Hogwarts. She has to do."

"I'm not gonna blow anything up. I swear." Buffy said in a small voice.

"Miss Summers…Buffy, you know that the slayer line arises from the slayer line arises from great darkness." Dumbledore began.

"Yeah I got the memo but slimeo here must have missed his 'cos we're the good guys now." Dumbledore saw Snape open his mouth to respond but cut the potions master off.

"That may be so. It has been a long time since the magical world had a slayer, in fact you are possibly one of less than five slayer witches in history."  
"She is a witch as well?" Snape interrupted but Dumbledore continued as if he had not.

"You see the stigma of evil is not one easily erased and the last slayer witch gave rise ro one of the greatest evils that walked this earth."

"Ok Faith may be evil but she's not that evil. Hang on. Faith's a witch?" Buffy asked genuinely surprised.

"Faith?" Snape repeated obviously not understanding.

"The other…you know what obviously not faith, never mind." Buffy said not wanting to delve into the story of the rogue slayer.

"The slayer I mean is Audi Zeva. She attended Hogwarts with me actually although she was in Slytherin and I in Gryffindor. I believe she was called in our final year and kept it a secret." Buffy flushed red but Dumbledore did not pause. "It was only later I found out the truth, when I taught her son."

"A slayer had a son?" Buffy had not known any slayers had even lived long enough to have children.

"Indeed and he is the evil she gave rise to. You see the son of the last slayer witch is Lord Voldemort." 

There was silence for a moment following this declaration, then Buffy spoke.

"Was she…"

"Evil?" Dumbledore supplied. "I do not know. Evil ran in her veins, the blood of Salazaar Slytherin contributed no doubt as did the darkness her power stemmed from but she was called as a warrior for good, whether she was a turncoat I do not know."

"So what do we do with her?" Snape asked Dumbledore and indicating Buffy. "We do not know where her loyalties lie either." Buffy was hurt by these words although not all together surprised. Such was the price of being the slayer, those whose lives you touched or saved or both never knew. No one would ever thank you or recognise you, they may fear you or despise you and yet, like those before her, Buffy would continue to help the ungrateful, to touch those without belief.

"I believe we give her a chance Severus, as I do with many."

"But this is more serious Headmaster, think of the damage she could do."

"No no" Buffy spoke up. "Go with the chances, chances are good."

"Yet so are insight and certainty, particularly when our security is at stake." Buffy could relate to Dumbledore's words. Though she did not like to think what he may do to her she knew that letting an character of unknown quantities infiltrate your foundations could be deadly, and Dumbledore had no reason to believe her when he could not even feel the truth of what she might say.

"Shall I fetch the veritaserum?" Snape asked but Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, we have all we need right here. Severus the sorting hat please." Snape fetched the ragged grey hat from its stool and brought it to Dumbledore looking confused.

"You will put this hat on." Dumbledore told Buffy who looked at it suspiciously. "It will be able to read inside you even though I can not."

"I thought you didn't like reading people's minds." Buffy protested but as ever Dumbledore was ready with the answer.

"I do not but security is my priority at the moment. Besides the sorting hat is not merely a reader of minds but of character. It judges everyone to pass into this school, sorting them into a house. It will tell me only what I am suited to know about you, the rest only you will hear. Will you put the hat on please." Buffy nodded and Dumbledore placed the hat on her head where it immediately fell over her eyes. A moment later a small voice whispered in Buffy's ear."

"Oh dearie me what have we here…a slayer no less yet not to be sorted. You wish to know your character…no the headmaster wishes to know your character…you are scared to hear it."

"No." Buffy thought. "No I'm not scared."

"I suppose scared is not the right word." The hat said pensively. "You shy from it though, as if you do not want to know. You doubt yourself because of choices you have made, because of what you set out to do. Your choices came form your power, a power of great darkness." Buffy's heart felt leaden, she knew that choices from darkness were not generally a sign of a good character. When the hat spoke again however Buffy could tell it was speaking out loud. "She makes choices now from her heart. The power that blights her life does not fully darken it. The dawn of goodness breaks through the shadows within. She judges with her heart, she knows when one is truly redeemed. She is a light fighting the darkness every day and will accept only those who are of light to gain her trust, and her respect. She is the one headmaster, the chosen one, chosen for a destiny of darkness, but made to be guiding flame through it."

The hat fell silent and Buffy slowly lifted it off her eyes. The three other occupants in the room along with all the portraits were staring at her, Phineas Nigellus with a particular intensity.

"I think," Dumbledore said, "We may believe Miss Summers to take our side."

So lots of talk I know but happy now there's been the revelation? More action very soon-**If You Review!!!!!Please!!!!!**


	12. past and future

Yay maths exam over and I maybe passed, you know that feeling when you don't know whether the fact that you didn't find a paper hard means you did really well or missed something really stupid?  That's exactly how I'm feeling now.  Oh well 1 down 8 to go. 

Thank you to everyone who reviews!!!!!

Silver Warrior: Scoobies will be coming soon just not quite yet.

Tanydwr: I know slayers are generally good, it's not really a huge part of the story but there will be a little more explanation.  How're the GCSE's going?

Raven: I reckon Snape is the kind of person to forget that other people deserve second chances and would be very likely to send someone to Azkaban if he felt threatened.  Just my personal opinion.  There will be more on what Dumbledore knows about slayers but briefly its not a whole lot.  He found out a little when curious about Voldemort's Mum but in this story the wizarding world has almost no connection with slayers so he would not have been able to find much.

Lizagirl: Buffy didn't get sorted the hat was just reading her character.  Hope you're less confused! J

JoeHundredaire: Frankly I'm amazed you read on when you have such an aversion to grammatically incorrect stories.

A/N Apologies for mistakes I am very bad at typing and I hate checking things.  Hope you like.

Past and future 

            There was a stunned silence as all the occupants of Dumbledore's office tried to let what had just passed penetrate the wall of rejection in their minds.  Dawn was struggling to come to terms with the depth of her sister's calling and the importance of her choices, never before had she fully realised how much the world relied on her sister.  Snape was struggling to accept that a girl who he vehemently disliked after only moments could be so influential in the fight against evil, surprised that all he knew of a slayer's evil was turned on its head by two American girls, one not even out of school.  Buffy was struggling to deal with yet more responsibility, a responsibility for the magical world as well as the muggle one for she could not imagine that her calling would not be put to use.  Professor Dumbledore however smiled faintly and the sun glinted off his half moon spectacles as he said calmly,

            "I suppose arrangements should be made for you to visit your mother now."

            "What?" Buffy said in immediate response to such an unexpected statement.

            "I believe you would like to visit your mother."

            "That's it?  You just judge me on what a hat said?  I know accessories can make an outfit but not a person…definitely not a hat anyway…maybe shoes…" Buffy drifted off into a moment of reflection, as Dumbledore's unwavering gaze never left her face.

            "You do not accept what the sorting hat said?  That is a shame.  It was most complementary."  Dumbledore told the slayer, curious about what the hat had revealed to her and not to him.

            "Yeah if complementary changed its meaning to obscure and incomprehensible maybe."

            "You understood what the hat said Miss Summers, I know from my little understanding of slayers that the majority of what was just said is barely cryptic."  Buffy knew Dumbledore was right, light and dark were not hard to interpret but at the same time there were parts that were surprising…she had not expected to hear about who she chose to fight with, or redemption.  When summing up her whole character they didn't seem to be the things she would pinpoint.  "So since the hat has assured me I may trust you to some degree and I need to talk with Professor Snape may I suggest you go and visit your mother?"  This time both Buffy and Dawn agreed and moments later they were in the Janus Thickey ward again, Dawn sitting on the end of her mom's bed whilst Joyce lay down on the crisped whiteness of the hospital sheets and pillows.

            "So what'd you think of Dumbledore?" Joyce asked, smiling at the thought of what an odd combination her daughters and her old headmaster would make, not surprising really considering they came from two different lifetimes. 

            "Old Merlin?  Strange strange guy.  Was his beard that long when he taught you?"  Joyce laughed at her daughter's humour and for the first time in a while didn't wince as she did so.  Her head was not only free of pain but felt comfortable, as if there was room inside it.  She was still trying to work out why there was that space, surely her mind would be more crowded with two lifetimes crammed inside rather than just one.  Maybe the other never left, maybe it was just repressed but then she must have forgotten something now.  Joyce was confused.  She knew that she was Lily Potter, she knew every single thing about Lily Potter, about how she fell in love with James, bout how she rowed with Petunia, about how her parents were killed and how her family was destroyed.  At the same time though she knew everything about Joyce Summers… about finding out Buffy was the Slayer, about how she had divorced Hank, about Buffy's first day of school, about…Joyce's mind went blank.  She looked at Dawn sitting next to her and a small frown creased her forehead.  At that moment a young witch bustled up to the bed with a trolley covered with trays of food of all kinds.  A few moments later Joyce was sitting up against her pillows with a tray of hospital food resting on her lap.  Dawn was eating the green jelly from the tray with her fingers whilst Buffy, sitting on a chair by the bed, watched with fascination.

            "Listen you two, I know this creamed spinach is pretty delicious, but I promise, I wont be offended if you go out for some real food." Joyce said light heartedly, almost forgetting about her moment of self-hatred.

            "You kidding me?  This is the good life.  Relaxing in bed while people bring you food on trays." Buffy replied in mock amazement.

Dawn licked her sticky fingers.  "I like the Jello."

            "Help yourself." Joyce laughed again.  "There's something about food that moves by itself that gives me the heebie-jeebies."

It was Buffy's turn to laugh.  "Glad to see Lily Potter's got the same sense of humour as my mom."

            "I guess when you make someone a new life you can't erase their old one totally."  Buffy fell silent and closed up, folding her arms around her legs in a near foetal position and putting up a wall to block the blow Joyce unknowingly dealt.  It took a moment for Joyce to realise the hurt she had caused her daughter but when she did her apology was heartfelt.  "Oh Buffy I'm sorry.  I didn't mean, I just forgot, I, blame it on the memory charm?"

            "It's ok.  I mean can you imagine me being called Hope anyway? A slayer called Charity and we'd be the perfect biblical trio fighting evil."  Buffy's lighthearted tone was purposefully put on to reassure her mother but she was deeply cut.  Her life had been literally erased and the fact that her mothers had been renewed was deepening the wound.  Also, she couldn't help but wonder if in her old life, as Hope Potter, things would be different.  Buffy Summers was called as the slayer, would Hope Potter have been?  Buffy Summers got expelled and moved to live on a hell mouth, Hope Potter might have lived in the quiet English village of Godric's Hollow never even meeting a vampire.  Buffy didn't know what would happen if the charm was removed, if Hope Potter was remembered again but she knew that five years of her life were missing and fifteen were buried.  Buffy wanted to remember, to know what actually happened in those early years of which she remembered so little anyway but which held the key to who she was.

            Joyce was not fooled by Buffy's tone.  She knew how much a hidden life being revealed could hurt.  When she had found out about her daughter's life as the Slayer it had been a bitter blow.  Now though she wondered what would have happened if she were Lily at the time, if Buffy was Hope?  Would she even have been the Slayer?  There was no one she could ask about that since no one remembered Hope, no one at all, she shouldn't by rights but…she did.

            "Honey I was right the first time."  Joyce exclaimed.  "I rememeber, Hope's not gone fully.  She's in my memories and she's in you, she is you."

            "But I'm not Hope.  I don't know what she was like, what she'd be like."

            "Buffy, I know.  I know the way she used to be so protective of Harry and the way you protect Dawn.  I know the way she would never let go of anyone she loved and the way you hold everyone you care for so close to you.  I know how strong she was and I know how strong you are, physically and inside.  I know how much I love Hope and how much I love you.  I can still see her eyes, a reflection of Lily's and I can see yours.  They are just the same, the windows to the same soul.  Hope will never disappear Buffy, you wont let it."  Joyce's face was damp with tears and Buffy could feel her own threatening to spill.  She blinked them back and reached forwards to give her mother a hug.  It was such a familiar position, yet not familiar enough.  Buffy would risk her life for her mother and yet she had just encountered the most prominent threat to her life and sanity with almost no hesitation.  Buffy was pulled back by a tug of guilt and her gaze swept Joyce's face, unchanged in physical appearance but this only masked the vast magnitude of change that had gone on inside.

            Healer Thinkley approached the bed, a clipboard cradled in her arm and a large feather sticking out of her pocket.  She peered at Joyce through her black rimmed spectacles as Joyce greeted her.

            "Oh hello, um, you know my girls, Buffy and Dawn."

            "Yes of course, we met when you came in.  Back again then?" the healer said with a smile that dispelled the severe image her glasses and tight bun suggested.

            "Just keeping her company." Buffy said wondering why she felt slightly guilty.

"Good.  Just be careful you don't wear her out."

"Ohh don't worry about that.  I woke up exhausted, there's really no more worn out to get." Joyce joked with the barest hint of seriousness.

Healer Thinkly pulled out her wand and waved it in the air so that a twisted ribbon of silver arose from it and formed what looked like a blown up version of a medical chart.  "Maybe some good news would help.  Things are looking very optimistic so we've scheduled you to go home in a week.  How's that sound to you?"

"I think the ward had me scheduled to play in the inter-ward volleyball championships but I can give it a miss." Joyce said with a massive grin.

"Alright.  You take care.  Make sure you get some good solid rest.  And I mean that." Healer Thinkly added the last phrase looking intently at Dawn, still balanced on the bed with jelly covered fingers.  As she walked away Joyce wriggled to sit up fully without dislodging Dawn and wrinkled her nose.

"Uhh, a week.  I don't think I can stand to stay here another seven days just waiting."

"Waiting?  Gimme a break, we got, we got tons to do." Buffy said seriously.

"We have soap operas to watch and trashy magazines to read." Dawn supplied.

"And an adjustable bed to fiddle with.  That alone will keep me busy for four hours or so." Buffy added.

"Oh, I really don't need you to stay here, Buffy.  There's far more intriguing things to play with in the wizarding world than an adjustable bed, you must have a lot of adjusting to do."

"Yeah, like calling fries chips.  Why aren't chips called chips?" Dawn said indignantly.

"Sorry honey.  English English is just…different to American English." Joyce said diplomatically.  "You know its also jell-y not jell-o right."

"But I wanna speak American." Dawn winged.  "What's wrong with o. I like o, I don't wanna call it jelly.  That screws up the whole bread jelly thing."

"Our country our language." Joyce said.  "Besides," she added snootily.  "We made it up first."  Buffy let out a wry giggle.

"You do know you're speaking in a seriously American accent."

"Split personality.  Watch out for the war of independence, result scheduled for July 4th." Joyce joked.

"You're a bit overdue." Buffy commented.  "It's already the 24th."

"Seriously?  Wow days are disappearing fast.  So what'll the date be when I get out of here?"

            "31st" Dawn answered quickly, beating Buffy.

            "Harry's birthday." Joyce murmured.  "I can see him on his birthday.  His sixteenth birthday."  She smiled softly at the thought knowing that though she had missed the last fourteen years this birthday she could share with her son.  "What on earth do I give him as a present?"

            "Mom.  The kid thought his mother was dead for fifteen years.  If you show up I don't think he's going to be worrying about a birthday present."  Buffy tried to reassure Joyce but her mother's mind was spinning now with all the things she could do for Harry's birthday. 

            "I wonder if Sirius'll be there, and Lupin oh and Arthur and Molly."  The loud pop that announced Dumbledore's arrival interrupted Joyce's spoken reverie.

            "Hey Gandalf Mom wants to know what we're doing for Harry's birthday." Buffy told Dumbledore who looked surprisingly serious.

            "My apologies for interrupting your visit." Dumbledore said ignoring what Buffy had said.  "I have a rather important task I was hoping you could carry out for me.  In a…professional capacity."

            "Can it wait?" Buffy asked.  "We're in the middle of planning a party and parties have to be planned just right or you end up with an attack and a tribal mask that turns the neighbour evil."  Dumbledore assumed Buffy was talking from experience and thought to perhaps advise them before Harry's party was fully planned.  "You'll be there right?"

            "I may not be the most welcome guest.  Harry is not particularly happy with the world at the moment, least of all with me.   I don't know how much he would appreciate it."

            "What'd you do?" Dawn asked bluntly.

            "I cared for him too much to tell him the truth, I kept from him and then shared it at a time of great sorrow." Dumbledore looked down his long crooked nose with not quite as piercing stare as usual, the sharp edge that usually accompanied his gaze was blurred with guilt and regret.  "It took me five years to steel myself to tell him why his life is as it is and even when I did it was because I had no other choice, even then I did not tell him the whole reason."  This sounded familiar to Buffy, only yesterday they had been talking about something Harry only knew part of.

            "The prophecy?" she asked and Dumbledore nodded with great solemnity.  "What did it say?"

            "In brief that there would be one boy born who could defeat Lord Voldemort, that one has to destroy the other."

            "And this is Harry how?"

            Dumbledore sighed.  "There were specifics.  Time of birth, parents and some more cryptic instructions.  The prophecy could have referred only to two boys but Harry is the one, he was chosen by Lord Voldemort as his enemy and he was given a destiny to fulfil, unfortunately a painful one filled with hardship and loss."  Buffy was not smiling.  Everything she heard was increasing her sense of over-familiarity.  First a destiny filled with fighting and now a prophecy as well, at least this one did not predict definite death for her brother.  She was aware that Dumbledore was watching her closely, could sense his gaze on her face and knew that somehow, despite being unable to see her mind, the frail looking old wizard was reading her.

            "You are no stranger to prophesies.  To true prophesies." He commented as coolly as if stating that the sky is blue.  Buffy was not surprised by this conclusion, she was quickly coming to realise that Dumbledore knew a lot more than he seemed to.

            "I've run into a couple.  They don't tend to be over-optimistic."

            "Indeed," was all Dumbledore said and Buffy, afraid of the silence that followed spoke again.

            "I knew someone who never believed them, said they only gave one version of the future."

            "And what do you believe?" Dumbledore asked.  Buffy raised her head to look him square in the eyes.

            "I believe her.  Prophecies tell us what will happen at one moment but not before or after.  They don't include circumstances, they don't account for change and they know nothing of friends."

            "Those are admirable sentiments.  What makes you so sure?"  Buffy swallowed hard.  Very few people knew exactly what happened the night she faced the master.  The Scoobies of course knew but Buffy had never told even her mother, let alone someone she had only known two days.  Something about Dumbledore though convinced her she could trust him, convinced her that now was the right time to tell her mother of how she had died.

            "A prophecy.  A very real one.  It came true but only in one sense."

            "If something's true its true…isn't it?" Joyce looked at her daughter carefully, worried about what was to come.  Buffy did not look at her but Dumbledore did with understanding written into the smooth lines of his face.

            "No." He said softly.  "One truth is not another.  There is the truth, the whole truth and the truth that is not so much a truth as something indefinable and undeniable.  I suppose this prophecy was merely the first version."  Still Buffy looked straight into Dumbledore's face as she spoke.

            "It said I would die.  It said that I would face the Master and he would kill me.  And he did.  It was the truth and it happened." Joyce was struck dumb.  Though Buffy had mentioned once that she had died in order for a second slayer to be called all she had said was that it was temporary.  A strange word to use when talking about death but there it was.  Buffy's life was strange and it seemed that hers was turning out to be no different.  "It didn't say that I would come back though.  It made no room for the assumption that my friends would start my heart beating again and that I'd live on.  I don't know how Harry's future reads, I don't know what the outcome of his battle will be but I do know that it wont be decided by a prophecy."

            "Then he must be convinced of that fact.  Will you take the responsibility of telling your brother?"  Buffy's gaze moved from Dumbledore's face and swept her mother's and her sister's.

            "Yes." That one word was her answer and yet so much less.  It could not encompass the connection she felt with the brother she had never met, nor the pain she shared with him.   It did not pay tribute to the volume of tales she could share with him, nor the emotions they could let free together.  "When?"

            "When you are ready." Was the answer,  "but might I suggest before you are all introduced."

            "Tell him before his party." Dawn said suddenly reminding everyone of her presence.  "We're still having the party right?"

            "You betcha.  Guest list or food plans first?" Joyce responded a smile back on her face but falling short of her shimmering green eyes.

            "Guest list, definitely." Dawn said firmly.

            "Ok well all of us obviously including Dumbledore if Buffy gets through to Harry.  Remus, Arthur and Molly, Sirius, Harry's friends…" A soft cough from Dumbledore broke off Joyce's list of names.

            "Sirius will not be able to come."  Three faces turned to look at him and Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn.

            "Sirius is Harry's godfather.  Of course he'll come."

            "Lily, Sirius is dead.  He died only weeks ago."  Buffy saw the pain in her mother's eyes before anyone else.  She read the dashed hope of seeing someone so familiar and though she did not know who Sirius was she knew that this was a great blow to her mother.  Dumbledore however read the screen of denial that flashed across Lily's face, a face that bore a moment of similarity to the young woman he knew.

            "No.  No.  Not Sirius.  Not James and Sirius.  It can't be."  Her voice cracked and it was at that moment that Joyce fully returned to being Lily Potter.  Had she been Joyce Summers Sirius's death would have been a tragedy but it would not have moved her to the extent it did.  The news left her awash in tumultuous waters sucking at her to drag her to the very depths where a blank nothingness stretched on to infinite boundaries.  Lily clung to the bobbing memories she had to stay afloat.  Memories of the marauders, of James and Sirius playing quidditch.  Sirius' youthful face as he swooped down towards her on his broom laughing at her fear of flying then his arms securing her to James' broom as between them they taught her to soar amongst them.  She saw the shaggy black dog he transformed into and James' stag.  Never again would the four marauders explore the grounds of Hogwarts, free as the animals they morphed into, never would she see from her dormitory window those four inhuman shadows against the starlit sky and pray that they would be safe in the morning. 

            "I'm sorry Lily." There were tears in Dumbledore's eyes, his own responsibility for Sirius's death was bottled inside him and though many believed him to rise above any emotions he had recently found there were several he could not. 

            "How?"  Such a simple question and yet like the briefest statements already made that day it held so much more.  So Dumbledore narrated the tale of Sirius's death.  He told his rapt audience of the events leading up to the fight at the ministry, of Harry's battle and his friends' participation.  He spoke of the wounds they sustained and the consequences of what was seen.  Lastly Dumbledore told of Harry's response, how the boy had shut himself away from everyone as they tried to draw closer to him and how he had not yet found the key to unlock the guilt and grief inside him.  When Dumbledore had finished his were not the only eyes overflowing and it was Lily's gentle voice that broke the mournful silence asking to be alone.  Alone to consider the world that had carried on in her absence and how it had left her behind.  She would consider the uphill climb ahead and see the picture her mind drew of Harry at the top, in her mind he looked just like James, identical in almost every detail except the eyes.  Lily could not see Harry's eyes except as dark hollows, obscured by some unshared emotions, emotions she loathed herself for being unable to relieve.

            When Dumbledore took Buffy and Dawn outside he spoke in hushed tones Buffy would have thought more suited to the interior of the ward.

            "Miss Potter I repeat my request of you.  Will you join the fight against Lord Voldemort and help us prevent his ascension?"  Buffy thought back to the mayor's ascension and the fight that ensued.  She did not want to lead again an army of people she barely knew into a battle against something they could never imagine but neither was she willing to risk the destruction of a world that had just been opened up to her.

            "Hand me the weapons. When he becomes demon he's gonna wish he hadn't."

            "Miss Potter, this is slightly more delicate than that.  You see I do not believe we need to wait any longer.  According to our sources Lord Voldemort has not yet completed the necessary rituals.  If he is unable to complete them, there will be no ascension.  He requires certain tools, specifically the sword of Adonis and I happen to know where to find it."

Not too hard to guess what's coming up next but cookies for anyone who can guess the twist. (I'm following Sam-453's findings that ppl like cookies)  Pls Review.


	13. To be continued

Thank you to Silver Warrior, Kandice, SilverKnight7, Usakura and Tanydwr for reviewing.  

This chapter's a little bitty but just imagine that it's scene cuts in a TV show or something.

Hope you like!

Somewhere outside Hogsmede 

            Buffy looked up at the ramshackle building in front of her, marvelling at how such an inconspicuous structure could house such an important artefact.  In many respects it was the perfect hiding place, no one would think to look in such a derelict old house and it would be impenetrable to most of those who did.  Dumbledore had told Buffy that the Sword of Adonis had been placed here because the building was muggle repellent but no one who had performed wand magic could cross the threshold (A/N in this story sparks don't count as proper magic).  Such defences and many others had meant that the Sword had lain undisturbed for centuries but it was surely only a matter of time before Lord Voldemort worked out a way to breach the security.  Buffy, being neither muggle nor a prior user of wand magic, was not barred from entering and stepped into the dingy grey hallway, her feet silent as a hunter's on the flagstone floor.  Buffy strolled towards the end of the narrow corridor, her senses alert for any sounds or movement in a house that was seemingly deserted.  The door to her left opened onto a large square room in which layers of dust collected on the mantelpiece and the wooden furniture rotted under sheets that were eaten away and stained.

            "No magic sword here," Buffy murmured gently closing the heavy oak door so that a small pile of dust rose noiselessly off the stone only to settle back upon it.  The second room was much the same only the silence inside was not absolute, a floorboard of the room above creaked but after a momentary glance upwards Buffy continued her search for the elusive sword.  She pulled Dumbledore's wand out of her back pocket and fingered it carefully.  It felt strange, cold to touch and too fragile as if it might snap at any moment.  There was something about it that felt familiar, an essence of magic and power, but in general it felt as strange in Buffy's hand as a stake did natural.  Safely inside Buffy tried one of the spells Dumbledore had explained to her outside the hospital ward.

            "Accio" Buffy said quietly and a fire poker twitched but did not fly over to Buffy as she expected.  Barely an instant later there was another creak followed by a loud thump and an exclamation in a very American accent of,

            "Shit!"

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's 

            A moment after Buffy was whisked away by a fluorescent pink bandage Dumbledore turned to Dawn.

            "So," he began, "what would you like to do now?"

            "My mom." Dawn replied quickly.  "Is she ok?  Who was Sirius?"  Dumbledore sighed heavily.  The loss of Sirius had been a massive blow for him as well as Harry.  He had lost a good friend and a good fighter, not to mention another of the links to James.  Yet somehow, Dumbledore would not pretend to understand how, the world seemed intent on keeping James alive.  Harry was such a likeness of his father that Dumbledore would still do a double take every now and then, his heart giving one extra, hopeful beat as the boy turned a corner towards him.  Then Remus returned to Hogwarts, it had taken months of persuasion before Dumbledore had convinced him to come to his old home but that had ended in the revelation of his werewolf nature and Remus had departed.  Not before Dumbledore had spoken with Sirius though, as one link left another came yet this too was only temporary.  Sirius' passing was such a bitter pill that Lily's return, such a miraculous occurrence, was tainted.  Though he was delighted, ecstatic, indescribably happy to see her again Dumbledore could not help but wish that James and Sirius could be returned in a similar fashion.  So…how to explain to James' daughter who Sirius Black was?  Sirius Black, wanted fugitive, mass murderer, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Pureblood, brother of a deatheater, righteous man, Harry's godfather, secret keeper…for  a while."

            "Sirius was your father's best friend." Dumbledore said at last. "His most trusted confidant and mischief maker.  He was Harry's godfather and a noble man.  He fought, like your sister, against evil although he was a casualty of war."  Dumbledore looked into the young face in front of him and saw how Dawn was only a child.  Though her sister bore the brunt of responsibility it had not yet made its mark on this girl and he was glad.  He hoped her brow would remain as smooth as it was while he spoke, but a small frown was forming and Dawn spoke.

            "He wasn't my father.  James can't have been my father."

            "No I suppose he was not." Dumbledore said calmly.  "Ahh well, that is just one less piece to the puzzle and perhaps it is just as well, I am quite intrigued enough by the events I don't remember.  It makes very little difference surely, it will make your life less of a mystery for all of us."  
            "Yeah, yeah." Dawn agreed slowly but inside thinking hard.  She was not Buffy's full sister, nor Harry's.  Half- blood, would that matter?  Would it make a difference to Buffy? Dawn wanted to be alone.  She needed questions answered but Dumbledore was ushering her back into the ward.  Inside Dawn wandered around, not really focussing on anything in particular whilst Dumbledore and Lily conversed.  Dawn looked at the potion bottles on a trolley and Gilderoy Lockhart's pictures on his wall.  She looked from a distance at the Longbottoms and thought about what the man had said.  She had been assured it didn't mean anything but somehow the words stuck with her.

            _"Not there, not there"_

            Dawn looked around uneasily, most of the patients were absorbed in their own worlds, Frank Longbottom included.  She turned 180 degrees only to find a woman with long grey hair and clawing fingers directly behind her.

            "So pretty," the women gasped stroking Dawn's long hair with her bony fingers.  "Green and pure, so pure."   Dawn backed away looking fearfully at the woman who was led back to her bed by a mediwitch.

            "Uh, can I go back to Hogwarts now?" Dawn asked Dumbledore and after a brief goodbye and a flame directed journey Dawn once again tumbled out of Dumbledore's office fire.  She ran to the ragged grey hat which looked as inanimate as possible.  Dawn fumbled to pull it over her head and like it had on Buffy the filthy cloth fell over her eyes.  For a moment Dawn stared into the darkness but then a voice whispered in her ear.

            "So the third piece of the puzzle.  The third one to come to me, not to be sorted but to find out who they are."

            "Who they are?" Dawn repeated.

            "Who you are my dear.  Isn't that what you want to know?"

            "No I want to know," Dawn began but the hat cut her off.

            "Why the people at the hospital say those things about you, what they see in you.  Let me tell you then my dear.  You are special."

"Me? Special?  No, no I'm just, just Dawn."

"Indeed.  The Dawn of a new era, be it good or bad."

"I-I don't understand." Dawn stammered.

            "You are the key to the Dawn, the key to the sunset and the mountains ant the forests.  You are the key to the song of the birds and the cries of man.  You are the key to the world Dawn."

Meanwhile… 

            Harry was sitting alone in his room in Grimmauld Place.  It was how he spent much of his time.  Ron was often busy with jobs Mrs Weasley found for him but she didn't ask anything of Harry.  Sometimes he wished she would, though he knew it was a gesture of hospitality it just made Harry feel he barely existed.  This feeling was compounded by all the bustle going on around him.  Order members were rushing in and out, Snape had been a couple of times as well as Kingsley and Moody but Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore.  This was probably a good thing because Harry wasn't entirely convinced he wouldn't attack the man he had previously trusted so much.  Harry had also barely seen Hermione since…since…well since she …since they…kissed.  For a moment he had felt special, cared for but then just like everyone else who cared about him she had barely gone near him.  Meal times had been the worst, Harry had sat in the overcrowded kitchen each day and swallowed his food as quickly as possible before rushing back upstairs usually to his room but sometimes to Sirius'.  Buckbeak was still upstairs and Harry had taken it upon himself to look after the Hippogriff.  He could sit stroking the fearsome looking creature and dwell on the memory of the night Sirius flew away on him or the time he slashed Malfoy's arm with his talons.  The memories were no substitute for the present though and Harry became more sullen and withdrawn.  He felt as if he was re-living Sirius' last year, trapped in the gloomy house with people who were all busy and important but with nothing to do.  He had a longing to be outside, to run, to use magic, to swim, to fly…to fly.  It had been so long since Harry had ridden his firebolt that there was like a magnetic attraction drawing him to it.  Quidditch was like a beautiful dream that he knew happened and wanted desperately to keep but couldn't quite catch hold of.  It was an ache inside him that he wanted desperately to relieve and yet he also couldn't care less about, it was something from the normal world where problems were school work and dealing with Snape not losing your godfather, fighting Voldemort and learning that your destiny was either murderer or victim.

            Ron burst into the room panting and clutching two envelopes.  He chucked one at Harry and said,

            "Harry.  It's results."  Harry looked blearily at Ron not understanding.

            "OWLs.  They're here."

            "I thought they came later, with the Hogwarts letter." Harry said stupidly but Ron shook his head.

            "Nope.  This is it Harry.  Hermione's got hers too, bet she got all O's, imagine if she got an A.  Hey Harry what's the matter?"  Ron looked at Harry's face even paler than usual but Harry didn't answer.  He looked down at the envelope slowly tore it open and pulled out the parchment inside.

_back to Buffy_

            "This thing'd better work." Buffy muttered through gritted teeth as she gripped Dumbledore's wand and cautiously made her way to the stairs.  She trod the worn stone upwards giving thanks to whoever decided not to have wooden stairs.  The banister however was wood and rotting away so Buffy snapped of a piece with the barest hint of a crack even though she knew that the odds of finding a vampire in a house were slim to none.  There were a few grunting noises from inside the room and a tiny crease deepened between Buffy's eyebrows as her curiosity and her feet mounted.  She stopped outside the door gathering her wits, her strength and her focus.  In one graceful movement she pushed open the door, took one step inside and froze.

            To Buffy's left was a large diamond paned window, so grimy that barely any light broke through.  In front of it was a cube that seemed to be made of crackling blue energy.  Inside the framework of electricity was a sword, not just any sword though.  It was silver and pointy like almost any other with a blade that looked sharper than Buffy cared to test on a person yet the energy seemed to be radiating from it and the handle was bejewelled with all manner of precious stones that drew Buffy's eyes like the crystal Giles had once used to hypnotise her before the watcher's council's test on her eighteenth birthday.  Buffy dragged her gaze away from the scintillating colours reflecting off the sword and saw one person she felt might warrant experimentation with the sword.  One word escaped her mouth before it fell open.

            "You!"

Hee hee cliffhangers.  Who d'you think the person is?  What's the hat gonna tell Dawn?  Did Harry get his grades to be an Auror? (Sorry exam results on the brain and I haven't even taken most of them.)  Good luck to anyone else taking exams and Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Who am I?

Sorry sorry sorry it's been so long. I had exams and my life has suddenly got seriously hectic-try doing a 4 day Gold DofE hike, having school and homework, going to Bristol uni open day, having a fire at school and having talks to prepare for all 4 subjects writing your uni application all in one week. It's not fun and it leaves no time for fanfiction but I'm back and this is a chapter I've been so excited about 'cause you find out who the person Buffy saw is.

Feely: I wont leave you waiting too much longer-two more chapters max before they meet. Also I completely agree with you about the pairings thing you said I just find stories where pairings don't change all the way through a bit unrealistic so no pairings are permanent in this story…or maybe they are…

Tanydwr: Hope your GCSEs are finished now, I think most are. Harry will not be whiney he's kinda grumpy at the moment and I guess he will be for quite a bit of this story but he's most definitely not weak and Buffy is not going to be there to protect or patronise him.

I was really surprised about the no. of people who said the person was Ethan Rayne-you'll have to find out in a sec but someone/people kind of got it right so well done to that person.

Thank you thank you for reviews I love 'em and someone said they had forgotten the beginning so here's a very quick recap:

Recap: The full prophecy:_ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…to a mother whose blood runs in her child of darkness. The one with strength unseen, the one who will be forsaken by their world yet will return to it. One whose life hangs in the balance of light and dark who will fight every day as is their calling…To the mother who defied the Dark Lord three times a child who was scarcely there, never theirs yet who they will love forever and always." _Dumbledore did not tell Harry all of it.

Joyce's brain tumour disturbs a memory charm on her which Pettigrew performed so that she forgot her life as Lily Potter. At St Mungo's the spell is removed but there is also one on Buffy. This can't be removed because she is also under a curse which removes her (as Hope Potter) from living memory. This curse can only be removed by the death of the person who performed it which no one knows. Buffy and Dawn go to Hogwarts while Lily remains in St Mungos's. Harry is at Grimmauld Place because the charm that makes him safe at the Dursleys is no longer effective, there he mourns the loss of Sirius and berates both himself and Dumbledore. Dumbledore talks to Fudge and end on unfriendly terms, we learn that Fudge has Faith working for him. Buffy fights Glory and gets badly hurt, glory wants the key and is working with Voldemort, merging with him to return his strength as the 1st does with Caleb. Dumbledore and the Summers/Potters talk a lot and he learns Buffy is the Slayer. Snape reveals that Voldemort, whohas since trapped Glory in a painting and asked Wormtail to dispose of it, is trying to ascend and Dumbledore sends Buffy to get the Sword of Adonis which is essential for the ascension, he talks to Lily whilst Dawn returns to Hogwarts and talks to the sorting hat…oh and by the way Harry has just received his OWL results. Whew that's rather a lot for 13 chapters.

On with the next one…and ooh it's pretty long.

Who am I? 

After Dawn had left Dumbledore continued to talk to Lily. They had fifteen years of catching up to do and though Dumbledore was slightly wary of relating all that had come to pass it seemed that Lily wanted to know and for his part the wizard was extremely curious about Buffy's life. Though he could not read Buffy's mind it was not difficult to sense the great weight of responsibility she shouldered nor the combination of great love and sadness inside her. Though he would have preferred to obtain information straight from the slayer Dumbledore recognised that the quickest was would probably be to ask her mother, who was fortunately someone he was only too willing to talk to.

Lily lay back on her pillow, having just absorbed the story of the Philosopher's stone and let out a deep sigh.

"I can't believe how alike they are," She said and Dumbledore did not need to ask who she meant.

"Buffy has similar adventures no doubt."  
"Not that she tells me about them." Lily said, not entirely without bitterness. "I'm surprised she told you at all."

"Actually she tried very hard not to, it made me rather curious. Dawn was the one to let her sister's status out the bag and Buffy did not seem too pleased. I gather her work is rather secretive." Lily nodded, the corners of her mouth twisted into a wry smile.

"Very."

"She did not even tell you how she died." Dumbledore said gravely, not questioning, rather stating an unwelcome fact. "However you knew that she died?"

"Not until Faith showed up."  
"Faith." Dumbledore repeated ponderously. "Buffy mentioned her though she did not seem keen to pursue the subject."  
"She wouldn't be. Faith is…complicated. I mean it's not her fault but she has done terrible things." Lily shuddered at the memory of Faith in Buffy's body and was comforted by the fact that the girl she had once liked so much was in prison.

"Who exactly is Faith?" Dumbledore asked and Lily looked into his familiarly intense face, no trace of a smile was present in his piercing eyes.

"That is a very good question. I don't think I know the answer."

"Buffy said something about her being the other something." Dumbledore offered as a prompt.

"Oh well she's the other slayer but that's not…oh that's what you meant." Dumbledore's eyes widened behind his half moon spectacles.

"Of course. When one dies the next is called. Dear me I wish I knew more on this subject, my resources are frustratingly vague. You said Faith did terrible things?" Lily nodded also unsmiling.

"They call her the rogue slayer. I don't know the entire story but she tried to kill my daughter and that's enough. She's dangerous, she knocked me out, she has killed." Dumbledore's piercing gaze grew even sharper.

"A dark slayer once again." He murmured. "It seems history does return full circle. Where is she now?"

"Prison." Lily stated matter of factly.

"Azkaban?"

"No, no. Somewhere near LA I think." Lily said. "She deserves it don't get me wrong but there's so much going on inside that girl. You think you know someone but you never really do, do you? Not until you've been in their skin and walked around for a while." Dumbledore was reminded of just why he liked Lily then, her ability to understand another person's perspective even when drastically different from her own was just one of the many characteristics that had made his decision to have her as head girl so easy.

"You can't know everyone. Sometimes you just need to make sure that you know the people who are important to you. I thought I knew you, James and Sirius well. It was only after I lost each of you that I realised I did not. So, with your permission I would like to rectify part of my mistake. Tell me all about you."

"Well that's a bit vague headmaster, you were always so precise I thought you knew the answers to your questions beforehand. What's different now?" Dumbledore looked humbly down at his hands.

"I must confess I often do know the answers though recently I have found myself to be at a severe loss for them. Slayer lore is not a speciality of mine, nor do I know anything about the Summers family. Why don't you tell me about Joyce, Lily? She's a part of you and I want to know you." Lily smiled at the man who had been so much more than a father to her than her own and began to talk. It was a relief to pour out some of the feelings she had kept bottled inside for so long. Though she loved Buffy she had often refrained from releasing her troubles onto shoulders already so overburdened. For the first time since Buffy's revelation of her calling she had someone who wanted to know about her, who could take care of her in a way that did not make her blood run cold with nervous fear. She could explain, to someone un-related to slaying, how worried she was for her daughter's safety and the helplessness she felt being unable to aid her. They talked and talked as old friends do and Lily began to feel more and more capable of combining the worlds of Joyce Summers and Lily Potter. Dumbledore grew happier, knowing that Lily truly had returned and though she was now Joyce Summers as well the two really weren't that different. It felt like hours later, though it was not nearly so long, that Dumbledore was politely but firmly ushered out of the ward by healer Thinkley and after offering his profuse thanks once again to the Healer he departed by the nearest fireplace.

On arrival back in his office Dumbledore was met by a sight he had not expected to see. Dawn was sitting, hands clenched, on a stool with the sorting hat over her eyes and was apparently in deep conversation with the ragged accessory.

"A ball of energy? Too destroy the world?" Dawn said incredulously.

"Not to destroy the world dear. To merge worlds." The hat replied in what was meant to be a comforting manner but had no effect on Dawn.

"So destroying the world is just on the side then?"

"The key is not evil Dawn, unless it is in the hands from which it must be kept."

"How did you?" Dawn began but the hat cut her off.

"Know? I can see everything in your head Dawn, I can see every memory and I know whether they are true or not. I can see every emotion, every bond to another and I can see your history, your long past in every form you have assumed. I can see your alarm and your disgust-" This time it was Dawn who cut the hat off by tearing it off her head and throwing it to the floor.

"You can't see anything about me. You don't know me." Dawn yelled before whirling around and seeing Dumbledore. Her eyes widened and Dumbledore saw the tears glistening in them before they fell. He opened his arms and Dawn instinctively fell into them, sensing safety in the envelopment of long purple robes.

_Yet again we jump back to Buffy.Previously:_

To Buffy's left was a large diamond paned window, so grimy that barely any light broke through. In front of it was a cube that seemed to be made of crackling blue energy. Inside the framework of electricity was a sword, not just any sword though. It was silver and pointy like almost any other with a blade that looked sharper than Buffy cared to test on a person yet the energy seemed to be radiating from it and the handle was bejewelled with all manner of precious stones that drew Buffy's eyes like the crystal Giles had once used to hypnotise her before the watcher's council's test on her eighteenth birthday. Buffy dragged her gaze away from the scintillating colours reflecting off the sword and saw one person she felt might warrant experimentation with the sword. One word escaped her mouth before it fell open.

_ "You!"_

The familiar figure was clad in typical leather trousers and a vest top that was as tight as a second skin. Her dark hair fell in waves against skin that was starved of sunlight and her teeth showed up starkly white against dark red lips that curled into a self-assured smirk.

"Crashing the party B? Or did you get an invite from someone?" Faith looked over to the glittering sword then back at Buffy whose jaw worked furiously to recover the power of speech. "Shit. You here for You-Know-Who? Does that mean you're the bad slayer now? Does that mean I'm the good slayer now?" Buffy's indignation jolted her tongue out of temporary retirement.

"Yeah. You're the good slayer and I'm working for an evil basically immortal, not quite human guy who's trying to ascend and become a pure demon." Buffy's response was heavily loaded with sarcasm which only made Faith's grin widen further as she casually cracked her knuckles.

"Ok. Point taken. So who're you working for then?" Faith asked nodding her head in acknowledgement of the truth Buffy was driving home and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't work for anyone." Buffy said firmly through semi-gritted teeth, her hand clamped tightly around Dumbledore's wand. "You on the other hand-"

"B," Faith interrupted. "D'you think I'd work for a guy who talks to snakes?"

"Actually, I would." Buffy countered. "Two serpentine bosses in a row, not that surprising." Faith frowned not understanding what Buffy was saying but she wouldn't reveal any weakness and wouldn't ask Buffy what she meant. The blonde slayer however could tell and gave her own, relatively feeble grin. "You never knew did you? You're precious mayor didn't even tell you what he was gonna turn into."

"A snake huh," Faith mused. "Wow, would've like to see that. Might've done if you hadn't stuck that knife in me. Did a pretty good job actually, I still got the scar. Wanna see?" Buffy gave a short laugh.

"You never change Faith and neither do you're bosses. Looks like Mr Evil Wizard didn't plan on letting you in on the action either." This time Faith understood Buffy's insinuations perfectly and though she couldn't deny them (her sore backside was testimony to their truth) she didn't have to like them. Faith sprung at Buffy but the blonde slayer had a wand and had been told how to use it.

"Petrificus Totalus," Buffy yelled and by the miracle of slayer aiming with weapons the jet of light that emanated from Dumbledore's wand hit Faith squarely in her lower torso. Unfortunately Buffy's lack of magical experience stopped the spell from taking complete effect but it did enough. Faith's legs which had been at right angles to each other, one parallel with the floor as she kicked out, snapped together so that she once again landed on the floor with a thump and a cry of

"Shit." This time however Faith continued her rant. "Shit B what the…shit." Faith tried to stand up and immediately fell down again. "Fucking hell, those pokey sticks replacing stakes now?" Faith asked Buffy who smirked and twirled the wand in her fingers.

"Nope but I'm thinking I might get one." Buffy strolled over to the sword's cage but when she got within a metre of it the crackling blue power pulsed and an invisible force lifted Buffy off her feet so that she flew through the air and landed with a thump on the floor next to Faith whose grin returned.

"Looked like you're boss ain't told you much either B."

"I don't have a boss." Buffy said strongly "Oh and by the way I know exactly what to do." She pulled a piece of folded parchment from her back pocket and unfolded it to reveal several words and phrases written in violet ink. Buffy casually twirled the wand between her fingers and mused, "which one to try first? Accio." She cried pointing the wand at the sword which lifted up but crashed into the crackling cage sending sparks of blue energy racing around the room, one of which was so close to Faith's head that the paralysed slayer was forced to lie flat on the floor to avoid it. "Oops." Buffy said innocently. "Not that one I guess." Faith looked in disbelief at Buffy and levered her torso off the floor with some difficulty.

"oops?!" She repeated and Buffy grinned."

"Reducto," She tried and a blast of light shot at the sword but was deflected by the blue energy and once again Faith was forced to duck. "I like this game." Buffy said as Faith swore badly. She picked another spell on the parchment, "Deflecto." This time as the bolts of what seemed like electricity flew away from the sword a gap formed in the cage, large enough to pull the sword through. Faith struggled to her feet and bunny hopped towards the sword, dodging the flying sparks. As soon as she reached her arm forward to reach the sword she found herself once again on the floor, nursing her backside. Buffy grinned again and this time the summoning charm worked perfectly, the sword flew into her hand and she held it up looking at the reflecting colours the blade created. It seemed that the blue light was being fragmented into all the colours of the spectrum whilst the jewels glinted enticingly. Buffy was so focussed on the beauty of the weapon that she did not notice Faith's second attempt to grab it. She moved the sword to catch more light and by doing so unintentionally moved it out of the way of Faith's grabbing hand as she lunged for it. Buffy looked at the slayer lying at her feet, the biggest smirk yet on her face.

"So. Wanna tell me who you're so keen to get this sword for then?" Faith's silence only further convinced Buffy that she was working for Voldemort. "Right. You wont talk. Ok then you can come with me instead."

"Uh B, in case you hadn't noticed I'm kinda short on the leg functions. Unless you free 'em I'm not going anywhere."

"Wrong again Faith." Buffy said and pressed a bottle top between their palms. A moment later Faith felt an unexpected jolt behind her navel and she was whisked away, spinning quickly through tight, dark spaces.

Faith and Buffy appeared in Dumbledore's fire just in time to see Dawn run out of the door.

"Dawn." Buffy called but too late as the door closed behind her sister's rapidly retreating back.

"The little 'un?" Faith commented in surprise, bunny hopping out of the fire place. "Brat's growing up." Buffy's gaze had moved to Dumbledore's face which was pensively watching Dawn but he turned to look at the slayers as Faith spoke with a small frown between his silver eyebrows.

"Ahh Buffy and Miss-?"

"Name's Faith. Just Faith." Dumbledore raised those fine eyebrows in mild surprise, indeed the unexpected was not proving so unbelievable any more.

"So this is Faith." Dumbledore mused.

"Heard of me have you?" Faith said smiling her flirtatious smile, head tilted.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered seriously.

"You been re-telling old tales B? You always were so fond of our adventures." Faith said lightly but both Buffy and Dumbledore continued to look stern.

"Lily has." Was all Dumbledore said and though Faith did not understand, Buffy did.

"So you know why we have to…lock her in a dungeon-a castle has dungeons right?…or gag her or something." Buffy said but to her surprise Dumbledore plucked his wand from her waistband and pointed it at Faith (who winced) saying "Reverso incantatem" and Faith found that she could use her legs once more.

"What?" buffy cried. "Dumbledore she's evil a murderer and working for Voldemort."

"Indeed. Three very serious charges." Was all Dumbledore was able to say before Faith interrupted. She had been momentarily stunned to realise this was Dumbledore. Fudge had described him as a bumbling busybody but after a nonebt in his presence Faith could tell Fudge was wrong. "I'm not working for snake guy."

"And the other points."

"Weeell" Faith wheedled. "I'm not evil … any more."

"Snakes are Faith's speciality." Buffy stated to Dumbledore who was still looking far calmer than Buffy felt.

"Indeed. Please sit down." The headmaster said pulling up two chairs one of which Faith sat on. Buffy however remained standing.

"You gotta be kidding me." She said indignantly. As if he hadn't heard her Dumbledore began reciting words Buffy had heard once before.

"She makes choices now from her heart…She judges with her heart, she knows when one is truly redeemed. She is a light fighting the darkness every day and will accept only those who are of light to gain her trust, and her respect."

"Yeah but I don't trust Faith." Buffy said firmly.

"Yet you brought her back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah for you to get info out of, not because I want to be partners with her again. Believe me that did not end well."

"There is a reason the sorting hat said those things about you. Redemption is not easy but nor from what I have heard would it be to keep a Slayer in prison." Faith looked at the floor. Buffy did not answer, Angel had told her briefly what had occurred in L.A. and if she was completely honest with herself she had missed the feeling of synchronised slaying, she just didn't trust Faith, she was not even sure if she wanted to. "So Faith, if you are not working for Lord Voldemort who are you working for?" Dumbledore asked, Buffy still worried about the fact that he was so quick to trust the dark slayer, when he couldn't possibly know all that she had done. Faith was shaking her head firmly.

"Nu uh. You ain't getting that outta me."

"Who. Are. You. Working. For?" Buffy repeated slowly leaning over Faith and looking straight into her eyes. "C'mon you want us to believe you're not in league with the bad guy again, tell us already. Who's your boss?" But Faith was still shaking her head and to Buffy's great surprise there was fear, true fear in her eyes.

"I-I can't. He'll-I'll remember…" Faith trailed off and Buffy looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"You were threatened?" Dumbledore asked. "Please it is most important that you tell us, only through that can I help. Who will do what to you? I assure you no one will know."

"He-he-" Faith gasped and Buffy stared. She had never seen Faith so distraught. Her usual policy of denial had been replaced and the hard exterior she displayed had been torn away to reveal a fragile child, because that's all Faith really was. 'What' Bufy wondered 'could possibly have such power to reduce the tough as stone bad girl almost to tears only by its memory?' It seemed that she was about to find out.

"They, they were tall and black, with cloaks. I felt-They were…cold." Faith shuddered and Dumbledore looked up sharply.

"Someone brought dementors?" Faith too looked up at the wise old face above her, at the blue eyes that were the key to a soul rich with knowledge and power yet still learning and slowly nodded before she burst into tears that poured out the anguish of the memories she had been forced to relive.

Flashback 

_ Faith had been doing pull ups on the bar out in the exercise yard. She was alone as usual, the other inmates swarmed like flies around her but none bothered her or spoke to her-they hadn't since the first week when she had shown them what she could do. A guard walked over to her but she didn't see him until he spoke from behind her. Always on edge Faith spun around, arm outstretched and in a second the guard was flat on his back._

_ "Oops. Didn't see ya there." Faith said, lucky that the guard was one of the more lenient ones. "Whatsup? You need another door bashing in?"_

_ "There's someone to see you." The guard replied and Faith looked at him in a disbelieving way. "Seriously."_

_ "Yeah. Someone's dragged their asses all the way to this shithole to see a lowlife convict like me." Faith scorned._

_ "Yeah actually. Someone pretty important too. I gotta cuff you."_

_ "What? No way." Faith moved her hands quickly out of the guard's reach._

_ "C'mon Faith don't make this a hassle my orders're from the top."  
"The governor?" Faith said still disbelievingly but the guard nodded. "But no cuffs." She looked at his face, a face that wasn't particularly strong, the face of the sort of person she would have scorned not too long ago, before she had been in Buffy's skin, before Angel. "Fine whatever." The guard snapped the cuffs closed and lead Faith from the gawking eyes of a hundred or so other women into a room she had never seen before._

_ "I'll wait outside." The guard said when Faith was in the room and closed the door behind her. Faith looked around, closed doo;, guard outside, no windows, handcuffs and something evil definitely very close by. Faith smelt a rat but the only person in the room was most certainly not a vampire. He was wearing a pinstripe suit with the buttons done up wrong and a lime green bowler hat._

_ "Nice hat." Faith said by way of introduction. "What d'you want?"_

_ "Your services actually." The portly man replied in an English accent. "Or rather I require them as I am sure you will provide them."_

_ "Hey hey what kinda services you talking about?" Faith retorted suspiciously but the man laughed genially._

_ "Dear me you are cynical. Just a little job, something quite in your line of work I should imagine."_

_ "And what line of work would that be?" Faith said cautiously and he laughed again, not a full hearted laugh but a chortle that made Faith very sure she didn't like the man._

_ "Well you're the slayer or so I've been told."_

_ "Hey d'you wanna keep that voice down a –hold up how'd you know that?" Her visitor smiled infuriatingly._

_ "Irrelevant detail. You will come to England with me tonight and you will fight the Dark Lord."_

_ "problems with the plan pinstripe man. One the 25 to life sentence **Behind bars**. Two there is no way I'm going to watcher land and three I don't do other people's work any more. I'm not fighting this dark lord 'cause I don't fight the good fight any more. You want one of the white hats, not me." Faith turned away but the man spoke again._

_ "You will come."_

_ "You think you could make me? You think you could force me to do anything? I'm the slayer."  
"But we all have our weaknesses." He moved around to the door and twisted the handle behind his back. Faith turned to watch but felt an extreme chill as the door opened. A wave of revulsion washed over her and she sank to her knees. _

_ 'We alone here Professor?' she heard her voice asking and she remembered the elderly bachelor's voice. His innocence as he replied and she pulled out her knife, glinting as she turned it over in her hands and then his terrified voice. 'I'll scream' and her cool response. 'Who wouldn't?' Then the slash of a blade and the blood on her hands, the blood that never came off no matter how hard she scrubbed. Buffy's voice as she tried, 'You don't get it. You killed a man' but worst of all her response. 'No you don't get it. I don't care.' The lies and deceit that covered and the dirty feeling inside…that was the worst but the feeling was lifting and warmth was returning. Faith sat up realising that she had been lying on the floor, covered in a cold sweat._

_ "So you will come."_

_ "Or what?" Faith asked, thinking she knew what was coming but not realising the full horror of the threat._

_ "Or I transfer you to Azkaban."_

_ "What's that?" Faith asked warily._

_ "A prison. Not like the cosiness of this one though." Faith couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, "A prison guarded by those creatures, all day every day forced to relive your worst memories. Now I don't know what they are but from the way you were shaking I'm guessing they weren't too pleasant."_

_ "I'm not leaving here." Faith said defiantly and the man smiled a self-confident smirk._

_ "Oh really." And the cold started again. Faith curled up against the wall whimpering as she saw a tall, dark man advancing on her. She was four years old and he stank of stale alcohol. His eyes were bloodshot and he loomed over her and leaned forward so his breath fell on her ear. 'You worthless piece of shit' he whispered. 'I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't be able to remove from your backside for a month' and he pulled off his leather belt and brought the silver buckle slapping down towards her as she cowered. The words of Gwendolyn Post that made her feel so alone and the realisation that she would always be-she would always be the second slayer until Buffy died and then more came. The poisoned arrow hitting Angel as Buffy leant over him, the second arrow leaving her boy, Angel staggering backwards 'Gosh. That one wasn't a blank. - Let the games begin.'Wesley's turn, 'I was your Watcher, Faith. - I know the real you - and even if you kill me, there is just one thing I want you to remember. You - are a piece of sh.._

_ Yet there was more, and more. A screaming started and Faith knew it wasn't_ _hers. She recognised the feminine voice, the cry of pain was etched in her memory forever but locked away deep under the stuff of daily survival. It was her watcher, her first one as Kakistos tortured her. Faith could see blurrily in front of her the monstrous form of the massive vampire, could hear his cruel voice as he taunted her. 'You will die Slayer, but she will die first.' The blood, massive amounts as he ran a metal comb down her watcher's arms, then her torso and her screams as salt was rubbed in the raw wounds. The crackling flames as he tied her to a stake, a wet rag over her heart so it would continue beating as she was burnt alive then silence as he turned to face her, paralysed with horror and unable to help. Her heart thudding as she turned and ran, like a coward from the charred remains of her best friend and the laughing figure of her killer. Then that laugh returned in a darkened alley, 'gonna need a bigger stake slayer' Kakistos mocked but Faith could not stake him, there was to be no happiness. Instead the stake was to pierce the heart of a human, the start of the descent into darkness. Her own voice cutting in as her heart bled from the blood on her hands, 'I'm evil! I'm bad! I'm evil! Do you hear me? I'm bad! Angel, I'm bad! I'm ba-ad. Do you hear me? I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm bad. Please. Angel, please, just do it. Angel please, just do it. Just do it. Just kill me. Just kill me.' _

"Just stop it." Faith sobbed. " Please. I'll do anything. Just stop it."

"Fudge." Dumbledore said as Buffy stared horror struck at the tears falling down Faith's face.

"I-I didn't know. I-"

"I suppose we will need an extra bed made up." Dumbledore said and snapped his fingers. Without warning a loud pop sounded. An exceedingly ugly creature appeared, bulbous eyes and a large nose with what seemed to be a tea cosy on its head. Buffy yanked the knife from inside her jacket and lunged at the creature but Faith jumped out of her chair and reached an arm out across Buffy to block her path.

"Whoa B" She said and the creature's tennis ball eyes widened further.

"Miss saved Dobby's life." It squeaked looking at Faith with adoration. "Miss helped Dobby."

"Hey, better than killing right?" Faith said casually, embarrassed by the gratitude of the creature who was now bowing humbly at Faith's feet.

"Dobby is a house elf." Dumbledore explained. "I am sorry I did not warn you."

"Hey we're all alive right." Buffy said looking at the elf who shrank away from her.

"I-indeed Miss."

"I'm sorry Dobby." Buffy said sincerely walking towards him but Dobby cowered and with a squeak disappeared only to reappear behind Faith, clutching her leg. "I swear, you save the world what five times and the first time you make a mistake you're the bad guy."

"Welcome to my world." Faith murmured and Buffy stopped talking. There was a pause until Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Dobby could you make up another bed in Gryffindor Tower please."

"Certainly sir." The elf bowed with deep respect for Dumbledore and then to Faith. "Thank you Miss. Dobby will not forget your bravery, your selflessness, your honour." Buffy could only stand with her mouth open as the elf disappeared with a crack after sharing these sentiments. Faith turned to Buffy.

"Wow. I might be popular here…where is here?" A brief explanation followed and then Buffy led Faith to Gryffindor Tower. Conversation on the way was strained. "What're you doing here?" Faith asked Buffy who sighed.

"It's a long story."  
"Isn't everything." Faith retorted. "Give me the Cliff's notes."

"Mom under a memory spell, actually a witch, came to this school, got a brother who comes here now."

"Wow that was the notes form." Faith commented needing absolutely no slayer intuition to allow her to see the gaps in the story. "How's your mom?" Faith still felt guilty about the harm she had done to Joyce, someone who had genuinely liked her and accepted her into her life, even been grateful for her.

"IN hospital."

"Demon?"

"Brain tumour."

"I-" Faith started but Buffy cut her off.

"Here we are. Password's Scooby Doo."

"You're kidding me." Faith said and Buffy grinned wryly as the fat lady swung open. They walked through the common room and up the spiral stair case. The door to the dormitory was closed.

"Odd." Buffy said as she pushed against it.

"Uh Buffy-" Faith said looking down at the ground. She didn't need to continue as Buffy too caught sight of a dark red puddle spreading slowly under the door.

"Dawn." Buffy whispered and Faith's mouth dropped open.

"Get away from the door."

"What?"

"Get away from the door." Buffy stood back and Faith ran at the wood which splintered as the door crashed from its hinges and Faith landed catlike inside the doorframe.

Apologies for the bad language. You can't really have Faith without some swearing can you?

Ooh and look out for a one-off piece I'm in the middle of writing called 'Your deepest desire.' It's a Harry Potter piece about the Mirror of Erised and what characters see in it now. If there's a particular character you'd like to see then let me know. Oh and also I don't know if anyone's read 'A SLayer's daughter' but if you have I started the re-write. Chapter 1 is brand spanking new.

Please please please review! Did you like the Faith dementors bit? How 'bout Dobby?


	15. Blood

Firstly I am so so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up I've just been super busy and had major writer's block over this one. The good news however is that we are now only one chapter from Harry meeting Buffy.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed-it really means a lot to me.

Mouse:Thank you glad you like it!

Gabrieldarke: If you're referring to the bit I think you are Dobby is probably thanking Faith for saving him from Buffy.

Brigurl:I don't think dobby will be mad at her for too long he's just scared of her right now

Tanydwr: Glad you liked the dementors bit-I was quite proud of it. Hope your results were what you hoped for!

The awesome possum: Glad you like it but I don't think I deserve that cookie now.

Codename targeted: yeah she pretty much freaked about the key thing-you'll see more of that this ch. Yay I love Faith too (but she's a little out of character in this bit)

Laura: I'm sorry, I just haven't decided them yet-you'll know within the next two chapters I promise

Angus Hardy: Thank you-I love doing Faith redemption and Dumbledore is such an awesome character it's hard to do him justice-glad you like how I'm writing him.

Ok on with the actual chapter which I must also apologise for 'cause it's not as good as I wasnted-a bit rushed despite how long it's taken. If you've forgotten what's happened go to the last chapter for a summary.

Chapter 15: Blood

"Dawnie." Faith cried and ran to the still figure lying spread-eagled on the floor, brown hair covering her face. Buffy stood still in the doorway, unable to move as she saw her sister bleeding and her sister slayer crouching next to her. It was hardly any time ago when Buffy would have seen Dawn's blood on Faith's hands but the slayer was clean and she seemed to be genuinely moved by the young girl's position. "B," Faith called but Buffy did not respond. "B." she said again more urgently and Buffy forced herself to walk over to the pair. Faith pulled Dawn's hair back, out of her face.

Buffy looked at her sister's deathly pale face and a wave of nausea overcame her, she retched and the contents of her stomach spilled out onto the floor. Faith wrinkled her nose but didn't leave Dawn's side.

"Pull it together B" Faith said roughly. "We've gotta get help."

"Is she-" Buffy whispered.

"Breathing." Faith said firmly. "But bleeding badly."

"What happened?" Faith looked around and saw a small dagger lying nearby, next to a piece of folded parchment. It gave her a sense of foreboding, she knew what that note meant.

"Just go get Dumbledore."

"D-dumbledore?" Buffy repeated.

"Yeah. Snap out of it B and go get him." Buffy turned and stumbled from the room. She ran down the spiral staircase and through the common room, pushing the portrait open and leaving the fat lady hanging open and calling after her,

"Where's the fire?" Buffy didn't answer but ran as fast as she could, almost tripping over her feet as she reached Dumbledore's office. He was descending the spiral staircase and greeted her jovially.

"Back so soon Buffy?"

"Dawn." Buffy gasped. "Upstairs. Bleeding."

"Lead the way." Dumbledore said and with no questions, no fuss began walking towards Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile Faith rolled Dawn over to find the source of the blood. Her eyes widened as she saw an unmistakable stab wound to the girl's abdomen. Blood was still dribbling out of it and without hesitation Faith tore a piece of cloth from a bedsheet to block the gash. There were more cuts on Dawn's inner arms but they were clearly secondary. Faith stretched her free hand back as far as she could to grab the dagger and parchment, brought them over to where she sat and continued to apply pressure to Dawn's wound. Faith unfolded the parchment with one hand and saw a message on it that made her blood run cold.

'Is it true?' the note began. 'Buffy am I nothing? Am I not your sister? Am I just energy?' there were blood spatters on the parchment, a deep red that was drying crusty brown. 'No, no I have to be real. I'm bleeding, look it's red, it's real. I'm real.' Faith frowned as she read on. 'I have to know Buffy, I need to know who I am? If I'm human? You said to me, you told me I'm real but maybe I'm not, maybe I'm not who you thought I was. I have to know. I can know. I can find out. Buffy, I'm sorry.'

Faith looked up from the note and quickly made a decision. Ensuring Dawn was relatively stable she folded up the note and tucked it in her trousers. She stashed the dagger away too and headed over to the window. She opened it and punched a fist through the pane of glass from the outside so that the handle could be reached through it. Faith left the shattered window open and walked back to Dawn snagging bed covers and knocking over a couple of chairs on the way.

It was not long before Buffy returned with Dumbledore. The second he walked in the room he seemed to take in the whole scene and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Dawn's stomach which stopped bleeding and then muttered something no one caught because both slayers were too busy staring at Dawn.

"Dawn? What happened?" Buffy murmured softly to her unconscious sister and there was an answer, though it came from Faith.

"Looks like she was attacked." Buffy looked at Faith and saw only worry in the slayer's eyes.

"We must take her to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and with surprising strength lifted Dawn onto the stretcher. He pointed his wand at the floating contraption and it hovered in front of him as he walked quickly out of the room. Buffy followed dazedly behind with Faith bringing up the rear, glancing behind at the dormitory, hoping she'd done a convincing job.

Dumbledore led the way to the hospital wing and lay Dawn down on one of the curtained beds. Buffy and Faith both flinched as they entered, each noticing the other's involuntary movement. T hey turned to look at each other and together said;

"Way too much time in hospitals" before turning to look at Dumbledore and Dawn…except Dumbledore was no longer by Dawn's side. He was instead at the fireplace and lit the fire with a poke of his wand. He threw something into the flames and they began to crackle. A dark figure appeared, slowly revolving and growing

clearer until a dumpy woman wearing a cloak and white robes stepped out of the grate. The slayers could not hear what Dumbledore said to her but they saw the look of quick decision making which came over her face and watched as she bustled over to Dawn.

Buffy watched, almost unblinkingly, as the woman poked at Dawn's abdomen and administered some of a steaming purple potion. The matron poked her wand at the smoking cut and it healing magically as all four of them stood looking at Dawn's vulnerable figure. It was Dumbledore who broke the silence.

"We should inform your mother." Buffy groaned. " Mum, oh g-d she's gonna freak." She had grown so used to not telling her mum about things like this that she hadn't even thought of it. Since this was Dawn however things were different.

"What do we tell her? That Dawn was attacked?" Dumbledore paused for a moment then looked at Faith. "Miss" Dumbledore checked himself. "Faith. May I speak to you outside for a moment please?"

"Sure D, wassup?"

"Outside please." Faith followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing a little surprised. He closed the door behind them and turned to Faith. "It is impossible for Dawn to have been attacked."

"How'd you figure?"

"Hogwarts is rather well protected, the castle would not be that easily penetrable. Besides I believe you know that Dawn caused her own pain."

"How?" Faith began but stopped realising the repetition. Dumbledore just smiled enigmatically. We can't tell Buffy."

"You do not think we should tell the truth? It is generally preferable to lies Faith." The slayer looked him straight in the eyes- a thing very few who had ever turned to evil could do- and spoke.

"You tell Buffy then. You tell her that her kid sister tried to kill herself to find out if she was real." Dumbledore closed his eye wearily but Faith continued. "I don't know what the hell's gone on but there is no way you're dumping this on her and neither am I." There was a fire in Faith's eyes that Dumbledore recognised and he nodded.

"Very well. You know the sisters better than I and I will leave it to your judgement. I however know their mother far better and I believe she will wish to know of Dawn's condition."

"Huh?" Faith said open-mouthed but Dumbledore had already turned and re-entered the hospital wing.

"We should go." Dumbledore said to Buffy.

"Do we really have to tell her?" Dumbledore's look was more than enough to convince Buffy (though she already knew) that Lily had to be told and she reluctantly tore herself away from her sister's side. "Stay with her." Buffy said to Faith who had been standing slightly away from the bed, careful not to intrude. On Buffy's words however she moved forwards with a warm glow inside her that Buffy's request had sparked.

"Dawnie." Faith whispered a while after Buffy and Dumbledore left but there was no response. It was a few minutes later when Dawn began to shift and eventually, after what felt like hours to Faith, she opened her eyes.

"Buffy?" Dawn murmured semi-consciously but of course it was not Buffy she saw when the black smudges shifted from her eyes. Instead she saw a dark haired slayer who had multiple murders under her belt, not to mention her sister's attempted murder. "Faith?" Dawn asked in a nervous squeak, her eyes now wide open.

"Hey." Faith responded suddenly nervous. Dawn pushed away the bed clothes and made a move to stand up. "Hey hey no walking wounded act just yet. Stay put." Faith commanded grabbing hold of Dawn's arm.

"Let go of me. You tried to kill Buffy." Dawn cried trying to pull away from Faith.

"And she tried to kill me and you tried to kill yourself so we're square there girl." Faith said with no trace of a grin. "Besides we're on the same side now." Dawn gaped at Faith then looked down at her stomach where a bandage was tightly wound. On looking up again she gazed around the hospital wing, trying to decide which of the multitude of questions to ask first.

"Where am I?" was the one she finally settled on and Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"Some kind of hospital ward."

"At Hogwarts?" Dawn asked and Faith nodded. "Is Buffy here?"

"Nah she went with DumbleD to tell your mum about you." Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at the redeemed slayer.

"What does she…"

"She doesn't know the truth." Faith interrupted. "S'far as she knows you were attacked."

"How do you…?"

"I read the letter you left." Faith said cutting Dawn off once again. "How could you?"

"You read my letter." Dawn whispered, anger in her low voice. "It was for…"

"Buffy. I know, but my gut tells me you don't want her to read it."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Dawn asked, ignoring the truth of what Faith said.

"'Cause you're going to." Faith said simply and Dawn gaped.

"What?" She yelled.

"Hey shush or that nurse woman's gonna come and kick my ass for disturbing you." Faith said, her voice quiet but urgent.

"Faith what am I supposed to tell her? That I'm not real? She's gonna freak."  
"As opposed to what you did." Faith commented dryly. "Why'd you do it kid?" Dawn looked away.

"I needed to know. I needed to find out."

"Find what out?" Faith asked confused.

"If I am real."

"You wanna make that just a tad more confusing kid?"

"No." Dawn said but looked at Faith again and realised she needed to say it, she had to tell someone her fears and her confusion. "That hat…it said I was a key, made out of energy…that I'm not really human."

"A hat told you this?" Faith asked cynically.

"The sorting hat. It can read your mind or something."

"A mind reading hat told you you were a ball of energy so you stabbed yourself in the guts." Faith said still surprised.

"It wasn't just the hat." Dawn retorted defensively. "The people at the hospital could tell, they said I wasn't there, that I was just green light."

"People at the hospital?" Faith repeated.

"The crazy people."

"Great, now we have a hat and crazy people. Kid if you're gonna do something like this at least have a decent reason."

"Like Dumbledore saying it's true? Like knowing that the key can destroy the world. It's evil Faith. I'm evil."

"Let me tell you something about evil kid." Faith began. "You're not it. I've seen evil, every day of my life I've seen it; both in human form and demonic-hell I've turned to it for a while remember, you're not evil."

"Maybe." Dawn sniffed. "But I don't think I can be good."

"Sure you can." Faith said perking up her tone of voice. "Remember that time you were out with me an' B and you went bonkers at that demon. It was at Willie's wasn't it? Yeah, B didn't want you to go in but you insisted and you really let him have it when he wouldn't split on his demon mates."

"that never happened." Dawn said softly.

"Sure it did." Faith said with a frown. " I remember you'd had your hair cut so your plaits were about 3 inches shorter than usual and you were wearing those cute dungarees you used to have…" Faith trailed off at the look on Dawn's face.

"It wasn't real. None of it. I didn't even exist."

"Huh." Faith said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"The monks…they gave us those memories. They made me from Buffy and they built all these things in. I've only….I've only been me for a few months. I'm not real. I'm not Buffy's sister, I don't have any family…"

"Sure you do Dawn. Whatever you were, you're you now."

"But I'm not. I'm…I don't know what I am. I wanted to find out."  
"By killing yourself?"

"I thought…I wanted to know so badly…I figured if I wasn't real, I couldn't die…I didn't care that I might. Pretty stupid huh?"

"No. Well yeah the whole stabbing thing was kinda messy but hell, I went on a killing spree 'cause I found out I was a murderer ,I'm not judging. Dawn I know what it's like to find out you're not who you thought you were, so does Buffy. Finding out you're the slayer's a pretty big shock. You have to tell her, she'll understand." A new thought occurred to Dawn and she tossed it over in her mind.

"Now more than ever I guess." Dawn said thoughtfully. "Now she's Hope."

"Hope?" Faith asked confused. "She's turned all optimistic?"

"No. She's really called Hope. It's a long story." Faith snickered.

"She's called Hope? Oh that's a good one!"

"Says the girl called Faith." Dawn retorted and Faith straightened her face.

"Touche. So what's this different names deal and how did you end up in magic city? Did they set dementors on you too? Why is your mum in hospital?" Faith shot off the volley of questions at Dawn who resigned herself to long explanations. She made it as quick as possible and Faith sat, stood, walked around but listened intently to every word.

"So basically someone made Hope not exist and turned her into Buffy and made Lily into my mum." Dawn concluded. "Oh and I have a brother called Harry." She added as an afterthought.

"Right." Faith said. "That's…she's really called Hope?" Dawn gave Faith a look which said clearly 'this is serious Faith.' and "Sorry, sorry." Faith said. "So what's B doing for Dumbledore then."

"No idea, we're just staying here until mum's out of hospital. Then I don't know what we're gonna do, I think mum wants to stay in the magical world and they're trying to find a way to lift the curse on Buffy."

"Curse?" Faith asked, interested in something vaguely familiar.

"Yeah apparently the only way to lift it is to kill the person who performed it but since we don't know who did it…"

"You can't lift it. Got it." Faith finished. "So she's still Buffy until further notice."

"yup." Dawn agreed.

"Just like you're still Dawn yeah." Dawn smiled sheepishly.

"I guess. It's gonna take a while though…you know getting used to the fact that things are so different. All those memories…"

"Came from who you are. Dawn, I know B and I have had our differences…our fight to the death differences actually but she's always …always done what she thought was right." Faith smiled thinking of her impersonation of Buffy, telling herself she couldn't do things that were wrong. "Dawn if you had to be made from anyone…you couldn't have chosen better. You'll be a good person." Dawn looked carefully at Faith, so unused to hearing her talk like this but there was only open honesty on her face. 'I guess prison changes you.' Dawn thought.

It was a little while later when Buffy and Dumbledore returned in a hurry.

"Dawnie." Buffy cried and ran over to her sister. "You're ok right?"

"yeah ." Dawn replied perplexed by the urgency of Buffy's movements.

"Buffy." Dumbledore said calmly and Buffy cast a quick glance at him.

"Dawn. I have to go with Dumbledore to London…some Voldie problem. You're gonna come tomorrow and mom'll be there too. Love you. Is that ok?" Buffy gabbled.

"Yeah, what? Huh?" Dawn responded and whilst Buffy explained in fractionally more depth Dumbledore spoke to Faith.

"Faith you should return to Cornelius. I am sorry to ask you to do this but I believe it is necessary for him to believe you are still working for him. I will keep the sword safe and you must tell him you were unable to obtain it but you believe it to be safe. Should you have any problems Fawkes will come to your aid."

"Fawkes?" Fsith asked but Dumbledore continued without pause.

"You may return here at any time. I do not believe I will be in London very long and I am sure Dawn would appreciate your company. You know how to use the fireplace? Very well then. I bid you good day." With that Dumbledore handed Faith a sherbert lemon wrapper and she whirled away still completely befuddled by the whirlwind that had just hit her. Buffy and Dumbledore followed suit leaving Dawn alone in the hospital wing but not for long. Madame Pomfrey bustled over with a large jar of a green potion smelling of rotten eggs.

Yay finally done…please review (it might make me update quicker)


	16. The one before Harry meets Buffy

Wahoo I'm back!

Q&A

Goddessa39:Pairings are going to change a lot in this story but I think you'll like the final one for Buffy.

Hollow Nighmare: Yeah the kiss was a fairly spontaneous thing. They wont be together because I'm a huge Ron-Hermione fan but I don't like pairings being the same all the way through stories so it was just to mix things up a bit.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry I took so long updating but lots of stuff has been going on.

Hope its worth the wait.

xxx

Sunnydale:

It was a murky twilight and a threesome was out walking the cemetery. It was an odd threesome but then what else would you expect of people in a cemetery at dusk, especially in Sunnydale where the occupants of its numerous cemeteries were not known for peaceful slumbers.

"Shall we finish off for the night?" Giles asked his two younger companions. "It all seems rather…well fairly quiet doesn't it?"

"Yeah you'd think the old vampires would be throwing a bit of a party with the buffster away." Xander replied.

"Xander." Willow hissed hitting him in the stomach.

"What?" He asked indignantly. "All I said was…" He was cut off by a cough from Giles who said dryly,

"Lets try and keep it so that they don't realise she is away and don't take up your idea of a uh party."

"Oh, right yeah, so home anyone?" Xander muttered sheepishly.

"I like that idea." Willow said simply. "Patrolling just isn't the same without the others."

"No." Xander agreed dreamily and it was obvious Anya was forefront in his mind. They began walking towards the cemetery gate when a small, winged creature flew suddenly at them from behind a skeletal tree. "Demon, demon." Xander shrieked, flapping his hands around and ducking behind Willow.

"It's an owl Xander." Willow said calmly, rolling her eyes.

"Owl, owl." Xander yelled as Giles and Willow looked at him. "Oh, owl." He said more calmly. "Why is there an owl?"

"Good question." Willow said, staring at the brown bird hovering directly in front of Giles' face. "It seems to want Giles for some reason."  
"Thinking we were too hasty in rejecting the demon theory." Xander said half jokingly, half serious.

"It seems to be delivering a letter. Look, it has my name written on it." Willow and Xander peered at the small scroll tied to the owl's leg as Giles untied it and unrolled it. A second later he exclaimed, "It's from Buffy."

"What does she say?  
"How is she?"

"Where is she?"

"Is Mrs Summers ok?"

"What about Dawnie?"

Giles held up his hand against the flood of questions. "She is, they are all alright. It appears though that Buffy has already made enemies in England. She needs us to look them up."

"Let's go then." Xander suggested and began walking military style towards the gates.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Anya asked at the Magic Box where they sat around the circular table which was piled high with books.

"Anything about someone called Voldemort or Glory." Willow supplied looking up from her laptop.

"Voldemort?" Anya repeated sounding nervous.

"Yeah. Why?" Willow asked curiously.

"Well he's not a very nice guy."

"You know him?" Giles exclaimed.

"We've met once or twice. He was very interested in vengeance. Lots of people sought it against him but that wasn't really my field. I'm not sure what happened to Bella, she was the one who tried to curse him. I don't think it ended very well. He's so…powerful. Evil and powerful. And so pale."

"He's not at all like Dracula is he?" Xander asked looking nervous.

"Oh no." Anya said simply. "He's not nearly so handsome. And he's human."

"Human?" Giles repeated. "So why is Buffy concerned with him?"

"Well when I say human I mean wizard." Anya explained and Willow suddenly looked more interested.

"Do you mean a warlock?"

"No. Wizard. Don't tell me you don't know about wizards for crying out loud." The blank faces of the others were enough to answer her question. "Well there's this whole world, in our reality but hidden from us in which there are all magical people. Demons and vampires can be part of it and magical creatures like unicorns and centaurs but mostly its witches and wizards. They are mostly good but Lord Voldemort, well he wasn't called the dark lord for nothing."

"You're sure he's not another Dracula?" Xander asked again.

"He has no thrall." Anya answered as Giles began searching through a particularly large book which had been lying in a large packing crate. "He's probably the most evil wizard who ever lived but he disappeared about 14 years ago."

"Well he's back." Giles said and Anya paled.

"No. He can't be."

"Why not?" Willow asked simply.

"Because he's so horrible." Anya exclaimed, then went on to expand this statement. "He killed so many people, did such terrible things. He was like Hitler with magic. He had this whole anti-muggle thing, very very prejudiced and power issues too. He had like a mini army of followers and he convinced them to kill and torture people just for fun. I know vengeance work hurt people but it wasn't just for amusement."

"How did he disappear?" Giles asked, polishing his glasses.

"He tried to kill a baby. Harry Potter. The curse backfired and he disappeared. Maybe killed, probably not. That day was one of the best parties I've ever been to, it was almost a miracle he was gone."

"And now he's back." Willow said sombrely.

"Indeed." Giles said distractedly as he stared at a page in the book. He pause then said more urgently. "I think we need to get in touch with Buffy as quickly as possible."

"Err…How?" Xander asked.

"Well we-" Giles began then stopped. "I have no idea."

"Why so urgently all of a sudden?" Willow asked curiously. "What have you found out?"

"Mostly what Anya just said but the little boy Lord Voldemort tried to kill was called Harry, correct?" Anya nodded. "And his parents were called Lily and James." Willow gasped, realising the link Giles was drawing between the names in the book and that Joyce had mentioned. "Not only that but Buffy's letter said Lord Voldemort is often referred to as 'He who Must not be named.'"

"Yes. Because most people are great big scaredy cats and too frightened to say his name." Anya interjected.

"Indeed. Well the point is that the purpose of the sphere of Dagon is to ward off that which can not be named.." Giles finshed.

"So how do we get it to Buffy?" Willow asked and there was a very silent pause.

"I think we are going to have to do it the old fashioned way." Giles suggested. "Aeroplane it."

"We're going to England?" Xander exclaimed. "We don't even know where Bufy is. I know it's a teeny weeny little island but I don't think we can cover all of it before Voldeort attacks."

"We will fly to London." Giles said. "That's where Buffy flew to and in all likelihood she is still there. Once there we can do a locator spell. It will be far more accurate from a smaller distance away."

"So we're really going to London?" Xander asked again. "Will I have to wear tweed?"

Grimmauld Place:

When Buffy stood up out of the fireplace she saw a large kitchen crammed full of people. There was a large group of red heads, Buffy spotted Tonks in there somewhere along with a Professor Snape and a whole crowd of people dressed mostly in wizarding robes. There were a few exceptions Buffy noted though. One man, surprisingly large and shaggy, was wearing a long overcoat, country kind of trousers and sturdy boots. A group of teenagers were wearing ordinary clothes, they were arguing vociferously with the red haired couple.

"After everything that happened you're still not letting us! That's crazy." A red haired boy was shouting.

"Ron we have discussed this already." An older man who looked like the boy's father replied. "You will be allowed to take part in whatever we see fit as long as Dumbledore agrees. This however is not the time. Dumbledore has something extremely important to talk about and he does not wish you or Harry to be present."

"Right." The dark haired boy next to Ron said snappily and with a jolt Buffy realised that this was Harry. She couldn't believe how different he looked from her, didn't understand how he could be her brother. Then she heard him speak, heard the hurt in his voice and knew it to be the same as hers. "Dumbledore doesn't want us to hear anything. He knows that keeping secrets was the worst thing he could do. It helped kill Sirius. What little I didn't do he did and all because he couldn't tell me that Voldemort might control me." There was a general shudder at Voldemort's name but Harry ploughed right on. "And now he's ready to put people in danger again, he's ready to hide more things from me and…" Harry trailed off as Dumbledore strode over to the corner where the argument was taking place. Buffy noticed a pretty girl with bushy hair look nervously at the approaching headmaster but Harry looked at him with fire and ice in his blazing eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked in a voice that indicated he was aware of no trouble. Buffy noticed a steely look in Harry's eyes as he looked away from Dumbledore, towards her. Ron looked faintly nervous as the girl spoke.

"We would like to be part of the Order Professor." She spoke steadily but Buffy's sharp eyes darted from Harry's face long enough to notice her fists clenching and unclenching nervously.

"Miss Granger that is not a matter to be discussed at the present time." Dumbledore said.

"When is it time Professor?" Harry snapped, dragging his eyes away from Buffy. "When it's all over? When Voldemort kills me or when I kill him? When we're in the middle of a war and I don't know what to do because you haven't shared with me information about my life, my destiny, my job. You're willing to put me up against Voldemort whilst you all sit here and talk about strategy."

"Harry." Dumbledore interrupted calmly. "I have no intention of making you face Voldemort at the moment." Harry changed tack with the speed of lightening.

"So you're just going to ignore it then, the whole prophecy. You're going to continue to hide me from what has to happen. I'm not a child any more. I've seen too much for that, I know what Voldemort can do now and I want to fight it, I have to fight it anyway, you may as well help me."

"Harry, it is not that we will not help you but we must decide how best to do it. This is a situation we have never come across before, we have no pre-tested plan to use but must make it up as we go along. Sometimes we make mistakes as I have told you I did last year but we are learning from them.

"May I present an alternative argument headmaster?" Snape said in his oily voice. Buffy opened her mouth to cut off the repulsive intonations with a typically witty put down but Dumbledore shot her a look which stemmed her intended mockery making. Snape continued pausing only to allow a triumphant smirk time to form at the corner of his lips. "This…discussion…is largely irrelevant as Mr Potter will not only be at school for all future Order meetings" (Buffy got the distinct impression Snape was not looking forward to this) "but will not be welcome to this one as its nature is by very strict invite anyway, one of the conditions being a long-term involvement in Order activities which unfortunately Mr Potter lacks." Buffy was aware of Snape's pleasure in saying this, the sadistic smirk still twitching at his lips.

"So what do five years fighting Voldemort not count for anything then?" Harry retorted angrily. "Does that not make any difference at all in the immense schemes of the anti-Voldemort league."

"It is not that we do not want you here Harry but Professor Snape has a point." Dumbledore said pacifying. "The meeting now is only for a very select group of Order members, even Misters Fred and George Weasley will not be attending. I cannot therefore invite you or Miss Granger or Mr Weasley to join us. One rule must apply for all. We will of course let you know anything of relevance to you, perhaps at the party I believe is to be held immediately afterwards."

"Screw your party." Harry yelled. "And damn your stupid meeting." With that he stormed out the room, followed closely by Ron and Hermione both looking worried. Buffy watched them leave, her face blank but her mind turning summersaults as she built up a picture of her brother. Dumbledore turned to the assembled group and wearily said,

"I suppose I must bring this meeting to order then." He took a seat at the head of the long kitchen table and all the others sat down along the sides. There was immediately an air of business, as if everyone at once accepted Dumbledore's authority, though he did not declare it in any way. He merely cleared his throat softly and began to speak. "Before we hear all the usual business I would like to draw your attention to the matters which have brought me to call this special meeting. There are three reasons, firstly it was brought to my attention that Lord Voldemort had developed a plan to ascend. For those of you who don't know that means he was planning to transform into a pure demon, larger and more powerful than any of the hybrids on earth." There were a few gasps from the assembled crowd and Buffy saw several faces grow steely. "This plan has been foiled, for the moment at least, which brings me to my second point." Dumbledore indicated for Buffy to step forwards. She did so, aware of all eyes looking at her. "This is Miss Summers. She is the Slayer." At this the gasps and exclamations were louder, several people stood up sharply, scraping their chairs back along the stone floor. Dumbledore stood up and the murmuring faded. One voice spoke clearly from the back of the room.

"Dumbledore surely it is not a wise idea to bring the Slayer to an Order meeting."

"On the contrary. Its is probably the biggest step forward we have made in years." Dumbledore said lightly. "I realise that fear of the Slayer is widespread and we all have memories, or have heard stories of the last one known to the wizarding world. I say now once and for all that no prejudice is to be held against Miss Summers. She has already proved of the most valuable assistance both through her abilities and her experiences. It was she who succeeded in obtaining the object Lord Voldemort required in order to complete the ascension rituals and it is thanks to her that it is now safely in my possession.

"Not to sound disrespectful Dumbledore but it is undeniable that the Slayer's power is rooted in darkness." An elderly man wheezed and a murmur of agreement sounded.

"That is true Elphias." Dumbledore agreed "However, as you know I am not one for regarding where a person comes from very highly. I prefer to review a person's choices and actions and in Miss Summers' case I have assurance from a very reliable source that she has used her abilities very much for fighting evil."

"Hence the title Vampire Slayer." Buffy couldn't stop herself saying. "See, slays vampires, demons, evil things. Not people!"

"Yes thank you." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Now, I hope in this meeting to determine how we will utilise Miss Summers' strength as Lord Voldemort is still growing stronger. His attempt to ascend may be halted but he has been drawing strength from somewhere and I believe that it is imperative we find out where or who it comes from."

"Unicorn blood again?" Snape suggested.

"No, I believe it is perhaps more powerful." Dumbledore said worriedly. "Unicorn blood may have strengthened him once but the power he is gaining so rapidly now is," He paused for a moment, "is frightening. I had not believed such power could exist on earth."

"What do we know about it?" A tall black wizard asked, wearing an expression of worry which matched that of every occupant in the room.

"Not a lot." Dumbledore sighed. "I have merely been able to detect a presence of some being with incredible strength intermittently. Couple this with Lord Voldemort's hasty gathering of power and I would infer that one feeds the other. Very recently I detected some significant change in the source of this power. It was as if the energy it possessed had been somehow channelled and its source trapped. I fear the energy has been displaced and I see no place for it to go other than straight to lord Voldemort. I don't need to tell you how much damage Lord Voldemort could do with such power." There was a breathless silence for a few moments until a small red haired woman asked nervously,

"How much power exactly?"

"At times only as much as a muggle fortune teller, sometimes as much as a powerful wizard, when I felt the channelling, the multiplying force of compressing the energy it was almost the power of a deity." Again the silence fell as everyone struggled to accept what had just been said. Suddenly Dumbledore lifted his head and spoke much more enthusiastically. "That is something we will deal with. I have now warned you and I ask you to be especially vigilant. Now I will move onto my third item of business which is much more joyful. It is not merely longstanding service to the Order which qualify you all to attend this meeting. You will probably not have noticed but a common feature you all share is the fact that you knew Lily and James Potter to some extent."

"What's that got to do with anything Dumbledore?" Growled a man sitting to Dumbledore's right who had one brilliantly blue eye which was whizzing around in its socket and a chunk of nose missing. "Potters are long dead, it's Harry we need to be worrying about."

"Ah, Alastor we have been deceived. Until most recently I would have agreed with you but a plan has come to light, a most ingenious plan which has remained unfoiled for years but is now being unveiled." The silence was absolute as Dumbledore spun his story, weaving a sort of magic which held his audience spellbound. "I don't think there is one among us who could believe it when we heard of Lily and James' death, not least because of the circumstances under which it occurred. Now I do not know of anyone who would dispute the fact that they are dead yet it seems that we were right to be disbelieving, we were right in denying that Lord Voldemort could have got hold of them both."

"What do you mean?" Was a unanimous gasp.

"Albus, you don't mean…" Mrs Weasley trailed off.

"Lily Potter is alive."

The silence was absolute. No one seemed to be breathing and Buffy realised exactly how dramatic this revelation was to them. She suddenly hoped Dumbledore wasn't about to reveal that Lily's all-forgotten daughter had also turned up.

"How did Harry take it?" Moody said at last, breaking the silence. Dumbledore looked awkward

"I was unsure of how to break the news to him."

"He's not going to be best pleased Dumbledore, if the whole Order knows before him."

"Maybe I should…go?" Buffy suggested suddenly. "Y'know tell him." Moody looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No offence but maybe you're not the best person to talk to the boy. He doesn't even know you."

"Actually. I think I'm the best person to do it." Buffy said and turned, leaving Moody oggling after her with both magic and normal eye.

Buffy marched through the entrance hall, past Mrs Black's sleeping portrait and began ascending the stairs. At the landing where Harry's bedroom was she stopped and stood in front of his door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

There you go peeps, next time Harry meets Buffy…maybe I'll actually get there some time. Reviews'll help!!!!!


	17. Brother and Sister

Replies to reviews:

Just me: Glad you like

Siren of evil: Ditto and I hope this makes up for the cliffie

LaRoseMinuit: Ditto and cool pen name

Tanydwr: Not so long this time! Didn't mean anything by the tweed comment, I'm british too! Just kept the joke 'cos it's a pretty standard one in buffy about England and Giles.

Paladin 3030: Sorry I disagree I think Ron and Hermione all the way! Its kust about the only thing I have strong opinions about.

Anyways, I expect lots of reviews for this!!!!!!!!

Here it is people.

Brother and Sister

There was a knock on Harry's door.

"Come in" Harry called listlessly and the pretty blonde girl from downstairs did so.

"You know you shouldn't say that when you don't know who is on the other side. You never know who or what could accept the invite." Harry noted her American accent with surprise and raised an eyebrow at her words.

"In that case who or what are you?"

"My name's Buffy" The girl replied with a smile that would have had Ron drooling.

"Well what do you want?" Harry asked roughly but Buffy didn't seem the least put out.

"To talk to you, help you maybe."

"I don't need your help." Harry retorted.

"We all need help from our friends Harry." Buffy said softly, truthfully.

"You're not my friend. I don't even know you." Harry scoffed thinking how strange this girl was, how clueless she must be about what was going on. "You wouldn't be able to help me even if I needed it from you, you have no idea-"

"Oh really?" Buffy interrupted. "I have no idea what it feels like to be going through what you are. Stop me if I'm wrong. You're feeling guilty. Guilty for the death of someone you loved beyond anyone else. You feel resentful, betrayed by the person you trusted, the person who was almost a father to you and you feel isolated from your friends because you feel you hurt them, put them in danger."

"I did hurt them. I led them into the fight and they got hurt, all of them because of me."

"Let me tell you something Harry, you can't lead friends. Friends come of their own free will no matter how hard you try to stop them they follow you into battle and they get hurt but they do it themselves. When they choose not to take your warnings they take responsibility for themselves."

"I suppose you're going to say now that I shouldn't get into battles in the first place." Harry grumbled and Buffy was saddened to hear the bitterness in her brother's voice.

"If I said that I'd be a real hypocrite. Most people shouldn't enter fights, they don't have a reason to and they don't know what it involves. Some people are different, you and me included."

"How can I believe you, I can't see you in a battle." Harry almost let out a snort of disbelief.

"To be honest I can't see you in one either but I know you've been in a few and we'd be here all year if I told you about mine. If I could explain to you how difficult it is to accept that, how guilty I feel every time my friends get hurt, every time one of them ends up in hospital or unconscious, but that's part of a sla- part of having friends and a destiny. Harry we're two of very few people who have both. I know you don't know me but believe me we have quite a bit in common."

"You and me? We're nothing alike. You're a girl, American and blonde." Harry spat out, irritated by the way this strange girl had of exactly understanding what he couldn't even make sense of to himself.

"You need me to say more? Ok, let's deal with problem number two. You're mad at Dumbledore."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked quickly. It was something he hadn't told anyone, something which was private, related to the prophecy which was still a secret, still forming a barrier separating him from anyone else.

"It's obvious Harry. When you know why."

"Why what?"

"He kept something from you, something you thought you had a right to know something you think made him play a part in Sirius' death." Harry, breathed a deep breath, she didn't necessarily know about the prophecy. He chose not to find out exactly how much she did know, rather to first deal with how she thought she could come level with Dumbledore's atrocities.

"Wouldn't you be mad?"

"I was. When it happened to me?"

"What happened to you?" Harry didn't understand. There was no way the same things that had happened to him could have happened to Buffy.

"The man I trusted so much it was more than trust, faith maybe, somewhere in the realms of love, family kind of love anyway betrayed me. He kept something from me. On my 18th birthday he was made to perform a test on me and without me knowing he injected me with a potion which took away my strength. Whilst I got more and more worried my mother was in danger because I had been unable to protect her."

"You could have protected her?" Harry interrupted sceptically.

"So not the point of the story but yes I could have and I was lucky I got her home in one piece but also not the point. See the thing is he let me believe I was sick, that there was something wrong with me and that I'd never be strong again. He kept the truth from me too long and it hurt. He had helped me through so much, shared some of the best and worst moments of my life and suddenly everything changed. It hurts Harry but it's the way things go. You have to move on, build trust again or you're gonna sink. Going it alone isn't much fun but you'll be worse than alone if you don't trust the people you fight with.

"Ok then, if you're so clever tell me how I can. Tell me how I can trust someone who is nearly as responsible for Sirius-for Sirius being dead as me. If you've got all the answers explain it to me because I don't see it." Buffy almost smiled. The similarities were so striking. Harry too wore his heart on his sleeve, open for all to see as Angel had once told her she did. Angel. Buffy swallowed. That story could wait, that one she would share only if necessary, only if she reached desperation.

"You trust them because you did once before, because Dumbledore made a mistake, a bad judgement but we all do." Harry roughly cut her off.

"We can't afford to. Not when someone's life is at stake. Not when bad judgement means being responsible for someone's death."

"You don't know what it's like to be responsible for someone's death Harry." Buffy said softly.

"Excuse me." Harry started with surprise.

"You loved Sirius right? He was you're godfather."

"He was more than that." Anger had been bubbling in Harry's heart but now it effervesced, ready to over boil. "He was like a father and now he's gone, he's dead." Harry slammed his fist against the wall. "And it's all my fault."

"Harry you don't know what it means to be responsible for someone's death." Buffy repeated and this time Harry was angry enough to respond.

"I don't? What do you think Sirius was doing at the ministry? He came because of me and he died because of me." Harry was shouting but Buffy remained sitting calmly. She was feeling more and more sympathy, more and more of an affinity for Harry and she wanted desperately for him to trust her yet at the same time she barely knew him and was desperately searching for the resolve to reveal one of her most painful memories.

"I already told you friends enter battles by choice. I've lead people to battle, not all of them survived. I made them fight when they had no idea what they were fighting and I had to clean up the mess afterwards."

"That's not your story."

"Excuse me?" Buffy's eyes widened as she realised the similarity between their intonations of the phrase she just uttered.

"That doesn't come close to Sirius' death. You came here prepared, one story for one statement. You haven't told me the real one. Spill it." Buffy sighed. Perceptiveness was good but not for her at that moment.

"You're right but you're responsibility for Sirius' death doesn't come close to mine for the person I loved. You haven't killed someone until you've actually done the deed. Until you've run a sword through them and sent them to hell."

"You believe in hell?" Harry asked quietly.

"I've been to hell and that's where I sent him, my Angel in hell." Buffy's eyes were moist, Harry could tell how much this was taking out of her but she remained sitting straight, strong as steel.

"Why?" Harry asked even more softly.

"To save the world. Harry you and me, that's our destiny. To save the world and there are many sacrifices to make along the way. You can make any sacrifice except yourself because when you've nothing left, no weapons, no friends, no hope there's still you and sometimes, just sometimes that's enough. You lost Sirius and I'm sorry but I _killed_ Angel and that's the difference between us. I loved him more than I could ever tell you, he was part of my soul but I had to make a sacrifice. So I kissed him, and told him I loved him and I killed him. That's being responsible for someone's death. So I'm very sorry you lost your godfather but you lost him, you didn't kill him and don't ever believe you did because that's the path that leads to hell Harry." There was silence in the room for a moment. Harry didn't understand exactly what Buffy was talking about but he understood what she was driving at. For a moment he considered her speech, thought about what she had revealed to him and wondered who she was. He knew that to be in the house she must have been invited by Dumbledore but he wondered how the headmaster had managed to find someone who seemingly had stories to rival any of his. 'Any' Harry repeated bitterly in his head. 'There's no way she can match the prophecy, there's just no way.' A strange urge had taken hold of him, a need to prove that his situation was worse, to justify his right to stay moodily silent, to retain his bitter feelings.

"You don't have a prophecy about your destiny though do you." As the words came out his mouth Harry was aware of the petulancy of this response and hurried quickly to make an argument out of it. "You said we're both destined to save the world, you don't have to kill Lord Voldemort to do so though do you."

Harry was shocked to say the least by Buffy's response. He had expected at least a shudder, possibly a gasp or even a squeal when hi said Lord Voldemort's name but there was none. He had expected that she would be confused, surprised, maybe curious about this prophecy, the prophecy no one knew about. He did not expect her to laugh.

"Sorry." Buffy said wiping her eyes. "You just make it sound so final, like there's nothing left except killing Lord Voldemort."

"There's being killed by Lord Voldemort." Harry muttered angrily, resenting the fact that he didn't understand what was happening.

"Harry I know the prophecy and no don't get even madder at Dumbledore there are incredibly good reasons I know. Just let me tell you, I've dealt with prophecies before. I've cheated prophecies before. I don't know how many have been defied but it's more than you could dream up."

"This is real though. This isn't just something made up in an occlumency lesson, it's fate. It's real and unalterable. Murderer or victim, one way or another there's no way around it."

"There's always a way around it Harry. Did you ever hear of the Master?"

"The Vampire?" Harry asked.

"Yeah.."  
"What about him?"

"You ever heard of the Codex."

"No."

"It's a book. Got a lot of prophecies in it. They all ring pretty true, some way or another. Said I was going to face the master and he was going to kill me. Same way you're gonna face Lord V." Buffy smiled at the stunned look on Harry's face. He just hadn't seen it coming, had no idea what she was about, but he would learn. They would have plenty of time to learn about each other.

"But you're still alive."

"Yeah. Funny that. See prophecies don't always tell the whole story. There's always a way around them."

"How did you get around it?"

"CPR." Buffy said with a smile. "Drowning's not really the most efficient way to kill me."

"So the prophecy did come true?"

"Like I said, Codex's prophecy's all ring pretty much true. Doesn't mean you have to play it by their rules."

"Who-who are you? How do you know about all this stuff? Why were you going to face the master anyway? Why are you here?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Family matter." Buffy answered.

"Huh?"

"My mom needed to see Dumbledore pretty urgently and she gave me something to give to you for your birthday, I'm just playing delivery girl right now."

"Do I even know you're mum?"

"You wouldn't recognise her." Buffy answered truthfully. "You know her though." She handed him a wrapped parcel. "Happy birthday." Then she headed to the door.

Harry quickly tore off the paper and frowned in confusion. "Wait. I don't understand. Why have you given me this?"

"Thought you might like a family portrait." Buffy said.

"What?"

"It's a long story. Why don't you come down to the party? It can all be explained there."

"No. no. no. Tell me now. You've just suddenly appeared here, you know things about my life that I've never told anyone and now you give me a picture of you and two other people and tell me it's a family portrait. I don't understand and I'm not going anywhere until you explain."

"Harry." Buffy took a deep breath. "The woman in the picture, that's my mom. The other girl is my sister Dawn. See the thing is, they're your mom and sister too."

Harry paled and took a step backwards. "You're crazy. I don't have any family. My mum's dead and I never had a sister."

"I never knew I had a brother." Buffy said softly. "Turns out my life just gets stranger and stranger. Look I don't fully understand it, I don't know the whole story but I know that my mom, who I always thought was Joyce Summers is Lily Potter, I always thought I was Buffy, turns out I'm called Hope. I thought I always had a sister, turns out my sister appeared just a few months ago and I've had a brother for years. Things aren't always what they seem Harry but there's only a few people who get to see what's real."

"So my mum's alive? I have two sisters." Harry laughed hollowly. "That's a really good one. I don't know who the hell you are but you couldn't have come up with a more ridiculous story, it's so crazy it almost worked but its impossible. You'd better get out of here real fast or…"

"Or what?" Buffy asked. "Harry is it really so unbelievable? You've seen a mass murderer turn out to be the good guy, you've discovered a world full of magic, seen a rat turn into a man you believed dead. Is there any reason you can't believe me?"

"People would remember. If I had a sister. Someone would have told me."

"No one remembers Harry. I don't even remember. Hope Potter doesn't exist in living memory, and wont until we find the person who erased her. The same person who changed Lily, you're mum, into mine."

"So what proof so you have? How am I supposed to believe you?"

"You might not believe me but there's someone downstairs you'll believe."

"Who?"

"Your mom."

"She's downstairs? Right now? How does she remember and you don't?"

"Brain tumour. Messed up the memory spell on her." There wassilence for a moment, until Buffy voiced the question which had been stuck in her throat for too long.

"So, do you want to come meet your family?"

Hope that was worth the wait, sorry it took so long.

xxx


End file.
